A Late Apology
by Mia Tuk
Summary: Severus Snape bekommt Besuch aus der Vergangenheit. Und dieser Besuch möchte einen Fehler gutmachen, den er vor 30 Jahren begangen hat. Doch Severus ist ein nachtragender Mensch und kann nicht vergeben. Der Besuch ist allerdings niemand, der schnell aufgibt. Kann er es schaffen, dass Severus ihm nach all der Zeit vergibt? - Für mehr müsst ihr schon lesen! ;) Warnung: OoC & AU.
1. Annoying Past

Hey, Leute!

Es gibt auch von mir mal was Neues. Es ist eine Idee die mir schon sehr lange om Kopf rumschwirrte und die ich dann irgendwann umgesetzt habe. Und das möchte ich jetzt euch zum Lesen geben. Also, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Aber ich warne euch vor, es ist sehr OoC.

LG Mia Tuk

* * *

><p><strong>Titel: <strong>A Late Apology

**Thema: **Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere, Orte, Sprüche, und so weiter, aus dem Harry Potter-Universum, gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen. Andere Charaktere (die in den Büchern/Filmen nicht explizit vorkommen) und auch andere Orte und anderes, gehören mir, ebenso wie die Story. Ähnlichkeiten mit realen und fiktiven Personen und schon bestehenden Storys geschehen zufällig und sind nicht beabsichtigt. Die Weiterverbreitung im Internet (ohne meine Einwilligung) ist strengstens verboten! Ich habe nicht vor mit diesen Storys Geld zu verdienen, ich schreibe sie nur zum Spaß.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>Annoying Past**

Severus Snape saß mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen in seinem Sessel neben dem Kamin in dem ein wärmendes Feuer vor sich hin prasselte und knackte. Die Flammen warfen zuckende Schatten in das beruhigende Halbdunkel des kleinen, mit Büchern vollgestellten, Raumes. Draußen begann es zu dämmern, der Abend brach herein. Für den Lehrer eine eher weniger tolle Tatsache. Die Sommerferien waren fast vorbei und mit jedem verstrichenen Tag rückte der Schulanfang unheilverkündend näher. Noch eine Woche, dann würde er wieder ein Jahr lang versuchen, inkompetenten, kleinen Plagegeistern die schwierige Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei beizubringen – wahrscheinlich ohne Erfolg. Es war eigentlich sinnlos es überhaupt zu versuchen, aber es war seine Aufgabe. Severus nahm das Glas Single Malt Whisky von dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben seinem Sessel und trank einen Schluck. Er behielt das Glas in der Hand und blätterte eine Seite in dem Buch, dass auf seinen Beinen lag, um. Doch lesen tat er nicht. Er dachte daran, dass er das Wochenende vor Schulanfang schon nach Hogwarts musste zur Konferenz. Stundenpläne, diverse neue Regelungen und natürlich die Vorstellung des neuen Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – das Übliche eben. Severus fragte sich, wer dieses Jahr den Posten besetzen würde, den er eigentlich haben wollte. Doch dass er diesen Posten jemals bekommen würde, würde wohl ein Wunschtraum bleiben. Er leerte das Glas und schlug das Buch zu, legte es auf den kleinen Tisch.

Er sah aus dem Fenster. Der Horizont hatte sich in ein feuriges Rot gefärbt und Wolken bedeckten kleine Flächen. Severus wollte sich gerade erneut ein Glas einschenken als er es laut an der Tür klopfen hörte, und schon dieser Umstand war verblüffend. Während er aufstand, fragte er sich, wer so laut klopfte. Gereizt, weil um seine Ruhe gebracht, ging er zur Haustür und öffnete sie. Als er in das Gesicht des Störenfrieds sah, konnte er ein überraschtes Schnappen nach Luft nicht vermeiden. Vor ihm stand, breit, aber unsicher grinsend, ein Mann mit kurzen schwarzbraunen Haaren und bleicher Haut. Er war dünn, allerdings trotzdem muskulös. Er war etwa so groß wie Severus selbst, hatte die gleichen dunklen, unergründlichen Augen und ähnelte dem Tränkemeister auch sonst sehr. Der Mann trug eine schwarze Jacke aus leichtem Stoff, ein weißes Hemd, eine schwarze Hose und schwarze Schuhe.

„Hallo, Sev", sagte er, nun ohne Grinsen, aber trotzdem mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. Severus starrte ihn lange an, dann hatte er sich wieder gefasst. „Elijah", entgegnete er kühl. „Du erkennst mich noch", meinte der Mann namens Elijah scherzend. „Ja, tue ich! Was willst du?" „Darf ich rein?" „Nein." „Nein?" „Nein." Elijah sah Severus verwirrt an. „Sev, ich...", setzte er an. „Hör auf mich so zu nennen, Elijah!", unterbrach Snape ihn wütend. Elijah nickte. „Lass mich rein", forderte er nun bestimmt. Severus schnaubte. „Was an dem Wörtchen 'Nein' hast du nicht verstanden? Das 'N' oder das 'ein'?", erwiderte er und man konnte seine Gereiztheit förmlich mit Händen packen. „Nun hör mal, Severus, du könntest ruhig netter sein. Gerade zu mir. Schließlich bin ich...", begann Elijah. „Nein! Elijah, gerade dir gegenüber werde ich _nicht _netter sein. Das hast du nicht verdient." „Wieso?" „Du weißt sehr genau, wieso." „Deswegen? Immer noch? Willst du mir das ewig vorhalten?" „Ja." „Das ist dumm. Und das weißt du auch. Es ist über dreißig Jahre her." „Es sind genau dreißig, _Eli_." „Musst du das so genau nehmen?" „Ja." Elijah seufzte. „Komm schon! Wir sind...", fing er nun wieder an. „Nein. Wir sind gar nichts, damit das klar ist", schnitt Severus ihm erneut das Wort ab. „Aber..." „Nichts aber." „Severus, wieso bist du so nachtragend?" „Weil ich es bin, deswegen! Und jetzt verschwinde!" „Ich muss aber..." „Du musst gar nichts, außer sterben. Das muss jeder." „Ich will mit dir reden!" „Ich aber nicht mit dir! Verschwinde!"

Severus wollte die Tür zuschlagen, doch Elijah stellte den Fuß dazwischen und drückte die Tür wieder auf. Er sah Severus an. „Sev, bitte." Severus schüttelte wütend den Kopf, stieß Elijah von der Türschwelle und verschloss die Tür. Elijah blieb niedergeschlagen vor dem Haus stehen. Kalter Wind zog durch Spinner's End und er schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch. Platzregen setzte ein. Elijah steckte die Hände in die Jackenaschen. „Wie passend", murmelte er sarkastisch und lief mit hochgezogenen Schultern die Straße entlang.

Severus ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen, der Himmel fast vollkommen dunkel. Severus beobachtete den Regen, der die Fensterscheiben hinunter floss. „Regen – wie passend", meinte er und wandte seinen Blick zum Kaminfeuer. Es war fast erloschen. Er hatte nochmal etwas drauf werfen können, genug Glut war noch vorhanden, aber er entschied sich dagegen und erhob sich stattdessen wieder vom Sessel. Er schloss kurz die Augen, seufzte, öffnete die Augen wieder und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, fiel er einfach in sein Bett, zog die Decke bis zum Hals und schlief ein.

* * *

><p>Es war so absolut nicht seine Art. Überhaupt nicht. Er konnte es auch nicht leiden, doch an diesem Morgen tat er es: er wachte erheblich später auf. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, stand die Sonne schon hoch, war aber noch nicht an ihrem Höhepunkt angelangt. Er warf einen Blick auf die Taschenuhr, die neben seinem Bett auf dem Nachttisch lag: kurz vor elf. Mit einem Mal war Severus hellwach und warf die Decke von sich herunter, so dass sie beinahe vom Bett fiel. Er fuhr sich über die müden Augen und dann durch die Haare. Er saß aufrecht im Bett und überlegt. Es war Sonntag. Was sollte er machen? Er entschloss sich dazu, erstmal zu duschen. Er verließ das Bett, schnappte sich etwas zum Anziehen und verschwand im angrenzenden Bad.<p>

Minuten später kam er angezogen wieder raus. Er trug ein einfaches schwarzes Hemd, eine einfach schwarze Hose und schwarze Socken. Er ging in die Küche und machte sich einen Tee und Toast.

Gerade als er sich ins Wohnzimmer setzte und einen Schluck des Tee nehmen wollte, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Mit einer bösen Vorahnung stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie nur einen Spalt breit und erkannte Elijah. Er trug einen grauen Anzug. _Ich verfluche dich, Schicksal_, sagte Severus in Gedanken und raunte etwas Unverständliches.

„Morgen, Severus", sagte Elijah und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Was willst du, Elijah?", zischte Severus und öffnete die Tür nun doch ganz. „Ich dachte mir, ich versuch nochmal mit dir zu reden." „Siehst du, da liegt das Problem. Du kannst nicht denken! Zumindest nicht besonders gut oder logisch." „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich gestern Abend vielleicht gestört." Elijah ignorierte den bissigen Kommentar, hatte er ihn doch erwartet. „Und deswegen klopfst du morgens hier?", erwiderte Severus und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Morgens? Severus, es ist gleich zwölf Uhr", meinte Elijah überrascht. „Weiß ich. Bin aber erst vor einer Stunde aufgewacht." „Seit wann bist du ein Langschläfer?" „Weiß ich nicht. Wieso rede ich eigentlich mit dir? Du hast mich gestern gestört und störst mich jetzt. Hau ab!"

Severus wollte die Tür zuschlagen, doch Elijah hielt seinen Arm fest und drückte gegen die Tür. „Severus, bitte, hör mir doch mal zu. Es ist wichtig. Und es geht dich nicht minder etwas an", sagte er nun und blickte Severus direkt in die Augen. Severus sah auf die Hand, die seinen Arm umklammerte und schien einen Moment lang weit weg zu sein. Als er „wieder zurück" war, schüttelte er den Kopf und sah Elijah an. „Mach es doch so wie das letzte Mal. Treff nur für dich eine Entscheidung und lass mich aus dem Spiel. Hat doch schon einmal wunderbar funktioniert", sagte er. Er klang nicht wütend oder kühl, sondern enttäuscht – und das hörte Elijah genau raus. Er senkte den Kopf und ließ Severus' Arm los. „Hat es nicht. Es tut mir leid, Severus", murmelte er und sah schuldbewusst auf den Boden. „Die Entschuldigung kannst du dir sparen. Sie kommt dreißig Jahre zu spät", sagte Snape und schloss nun die Tür.

Elijah blieb vor der Tür stehen und erst als er das entfernte Läuten von Glocken hörte, ging er. Severus war ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und sah auf die Asche im Kamin. Neben ihm lag auf einem Teller sein Frühstück, doch ihm war der Appetit gänzlich vergangen. Er trank seinen Tee, der an Wärme erheblich abgenommen hatte, und nahm sich dann ein Buch. Vielleicht würde es ihn ablenken. Doch als er las, oder es vielmehr versuchte, dachte er an Elijah und an dessen Worte. Und sogleich stellte er sich eine Frage: Was ging ihn etwas an, dass Elijah so dringend mit ihm besprechen wollte und nach dreißig Jahren wieder in seinem Leben auftauchte? Severus traf für sich eine Entscheidung: Besser er vergaß, dass Elijah hier war, dann konnte er sich auf das kommende Schuljahr konzentriert vorbereiten. Es war eine gute Entscheidung, die allerdings schwer in die Tat umzusetzen war.

* * *

><p>So, wie fandet ihr das erste Kapitel? Freue mich über Feedback! Eure Mia<p> 


	2. The Other

So, ein neues Kapitel. Mal sehen, wann ich ein neues uploaden kann. Bin im Stress etc.

Naja, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>The Other**

Elijah stand niedergeschlagen vor seinem Haus in Cokeworth, nur ein paar Straßen von Snapes Haus entfernt. Er schloss die Tür auf und trat in den spärlich beleuchteten Flur. Er schaltete das Licht ein. Er ging den Flur entlang und bog kurz vor seinem Ende in das sich links von ihm befindende Wohnzimmer ein. Seufzend ließ Elijah sich in einen roten Sessel, der schräg neben dem Kamin stand, sinken. Aus der Innenseite seines Anzugs zog er seinen Zauberstab. Er war aus dunklem Holz gefertigt und hatte einen metallisch glänzenden Griff dessen Ende ein Wolfskopf zierte.

Aus einem angrenzenden Zimmer kam ein Hund. Er hatte weiße Fellpartien (Beine, Bauch, Schnauze und Schwanz), der Rest des Fells war grau bis dunkelgrau mit schwarzen Schattierungen. Es war ein Siberian Husky, der auf den Namen Damon hörte. Mit auffallend strahlend hellblauen Augen, die am äußeren Rand der Iris etwas dunkler waren, sah Damon Elijah an, dann ging er zu ihm und legte seine linke Vorderpfote auf Elijahs rechtes Knie. Elijah lächelte matt. „Na, Damon, hast du Hunger?", fragte der Zauberer seinen Gefährten. Damon legte seinen Kopf schief und sah zum Flur. Elijah verstand und nickte. Damon trabte voraus, Elijah steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und folgte seinem Hund.

Im Flur führte eine dunkel lackierte Holztür in die Küche, wo Elijah aus einem Schrank das Hundefutter (Trockenfutter) nahm und es in eine Edelstahlschüssel füllte, die auf dem Boden neben der Tür stand. Damon machte sich schmatzend über sein Futter her während Elijah sich an den Küchentisch setzte.

* * *

><p>Später am Nachmittag saß Elijah in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin und trank Blended Scotch Whisky aus einem Kristallglas. Damon lag zu seinen Füßen und döste vor sich hin. Elijah hatte die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf ihnen liegen. Müde sah er in das flackernde Feuer im Kamin, das zuckende Schatten auf ihn und Damon warf. Er seufzte und Damon spitzte die Ohren, hob den Kopf.<p>

„Ich dachte, du schläfst", meinte Elijah. Damon sah ihn an und legte seinen Kopf auf die Armlehne des Sessels. Elijah legte seine Hand auf Damons Kopf und kraulte ihn gedankenverloren hinterm Ohr. _Oh, Severus, wenn du mir doch nur zuhören würdest..._, dachte er und beendete die Liebkosung seines Gefährten, der davon nicht begeistert war. Er sah sein Herrchen an. Elijah aber sah nur stur ins Feuer. „Was meinst du, Damon? Soll ich es nochmal versuchen? Hartnäckig sein?", fragte er schließlich den Hund nach einer Weile.

Damon bellte. Es war interessant, dass er Elijah offensichtlich verstand. Und Elijah verstand, was das zu bedeuten hatte und ihm kam sogleich auch eine Idee, wie er endlich mit Severus reden könnte. Doch er hielt es für besser, wenn er damit noch warten würde. Er begann wieder damit Damon zu streicheln und Damon raunte zufrieden.

* * *

><p>Elijah hatte die Nacht kaum schlafen können, auch bedingt dadurch, dass die Nacht ein Gewitter gewütet hatte, aber hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er sich auf diesen Tag freute. Er wusste, mit seinem Plan würde er sich Severus noch mehr zum Feind machen. Diese Erkenntnis allein machte den Anzug liebenden Mann traurig. Wenn er daran dachte, wie viel sie zusammen durchgestanden hatten. Doch er konnte Severus auch verstehen, eben genau wegen dem, was sie durchgestanden hatten. <em>Vielleicht<em>, überlegte er als er duschen ging, _ist das der Grund, wieso er mich nun so hasst. Verständlich, im Nachhinein._

Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet trat er etwas später aus der Dusche. Seine blasse Haut glänzte nass und seine Haare hingen ihm als tropfende Strähnen am Kopf. Er nahm ein kleineres Handtuch und band es sich wie einen Turban um den Kopf. Dann verließ er das Bad und trat vor einen wuchtigen Kleiderschrank im Schlafzimmer, der aus hellem Holz gefertigt war. Doch ging er nicht an den Schrank, sondern nahm seine Kleidung von einem alten Stuhl, der daneben stand. Es war derselbe Anzug wie am vorigen Tag, aber es würde nichts ausmachen, wenn er ihn nochmal trug.

Damon lag am Fuß des Bettes auf dem Boden und hob den Kopf als er Elijah das Zimmer verlassen hörte. Er stand auf, streckte sich, schüttelte sich und lief dem Zauberer nach. Der war schon in der Küche und machte Frühstück. „Guten Morgen, Damon. Gut geschlafen?", fragte er den Husky, der daraufhin bellte. Elijah stellte ihm seinen Napf mit dem Trockenfutter hin und setzte sich dann an den Küchentisch. Er trank Kaffee und aß eine Schüssel Müsli.

* * *

><p>Elijah war nach dem Frühstück zuerst mal mit Damon eine Runde gegangen und nun saß er im Wohnzimmer und las. Als die Uhr eins schlug, sah er von seinem Buch auf. Damon lag vor dem Kamin und döste mal wieder vor sich hin. Elijah legte ein Lesezeichen ins Buch, klappte es zu und legte es auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch mit Glasplatte, der neben dem Sessel stand. Er stand auf und ging in den Flur, wo er vom Kleiderhaken seinen schwarzen, leichten Stoffmantel nahm und ein schwarzes Hundegeschirr, die Leine dazu nahm er aus einer Schublade aus der Kommode neben den Haken. Damon kam in den Flur und sah ihn abwartend an. „Nun, Damon, dann wollen wir mal", sagte Elijah lächelnd und machte seinem Freund das Geschirr um, die Leine steckte er in eine Innentasche seines Mantels. Er nahm seinen Schlüssel aus einer Schale auf der Kommode und verließ mit Damon im Schlepptau das Haus.<p>

Er lief mit einem etwas nervösen Puls die Straßen entlang bis zu Spinner's End (_ist eine Straße_) und stand schließlich zum dritten Mal vor der Tür von Severus. _Diesmal wird er wohl schon eine Weile wach sein_, dachte Elijah. Damon stellte sich dicht an die Hauswand und wartete nur. Elijah atmete tief durch und klopfte. Es dauert etwas bis er Schritte hinter der Tür hörte und unverständliches, anscheinend genervtes, Murmeln. _Ich wäre wahrscheinlich auch genervt_, dachte sich Elijah und zuckte mit den Schultern als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Du schon wieder! Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Oder willst du mich zu Tode nerven?", schnauzte Severus eindeutig genervt und gereizt. Elijah war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war, aber jetzt war er schon hier, da konnte er es auch zu Ende bringen. „Zu Tode nerven?", fragte er daher und warf einen Seitenblick auf Damon, den Severus offensichtlich noch nicht bemerkt hatte. „Du bist nervtötend! Du nervst mich solange bis ich tot umfalle. Interpretiere es so wie du willst, aber – um Gottes Willen – lass mir endlich meinen Frieden!", erwiderte Severus und war wieder kurz davor die Tür zuzuschmeißen. Und wieder hielt Elijah ihn auf. „Nein, diesmal lasse ich mich nicht so einfach abschütteln, Sev. Wir haben zu reden", sagte er bestimmt. „Sev? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so nennen?!", meinte Snape leise drohend. „Früher hat es dich nie gestört." „Früher! Das ist das Stichwort. Früher ist vorbei. Vergangenheit. Ein – für alle Mal!" Doch Elijah lächelte nur und machte eine kaum merkliche Kopfbewegung. Im nächsten Moment lief Damon an beiden vorbei in das Haus.

Severus sah dem Hund nach, dann sah er Elijah an. „Deiner?", fragte er leise. Elijah nickte. „Hol den verdammten Hund hier raus oder du bist des Todes!", meinte nun Severus wütend. „Dafür musst du mich wohl rein lassen", bemerkte Elijah grinsend. Und Severus wurde es schlagartig bewusst. „Du hattest das geplant", sagte er und klang dabei überrascht. Elijah nickte. „Dir ist wohl jedes Mittel recht, oder?" „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich mit dir reden muss", merkte Elijah an und schob sich an Severus vorbei in das Haus. Er hörte Severus seufzen und suchte Damon.

Damon saß im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin und sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen an. „Mein Guter", flüsterte Elijah und klopfte ihm liebevoll an die Seite. Severus betrat den Raum. „Du hast deinen Köter. Jetzt verschwinden wieder!", sagte er und wies mit der Hand auf die Tür. Elijah schüttelte den Kopf. „Kannst du mir nur einen Moment zuhören, Severus?", fragte er und sah den anderen bittend an, doch dieser wandte den Blick ab. „Das wäre ein verschwendeter Moment", entgegnete er tonlos. „Nimm deinen Hund und verlass mein Haus, Elijah." Elijah schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Snape sah ihn gereizt an. „Kannst du das mal lassen? Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis mit dir zu reden und mir fahle Erklärungen anzuhören oder irgendetwas, was mir vollkommen egal ist. Versteh es endlich. Ich bin fertig mit dir. Und das spätestens seit dem Zeitpunkt seit ich als Schüler nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Ende, fertig, aus! Nimm deinen Köter und verschwinde endlich, für immer. Geh dahin zurück, wo du die letzten dreißig Jahre verbracht hast", sagte er. „Kann ich nicht", flüsterte Elijah und sah auf den Boden. „Wie bitte?" „Nichts." „Dann..." „Ich gehe ja schon."

Elijah verließ mit Damon das Haus, drehte sich aber nochmal zu Severus um, der im Türrahmen stand – wahrscheinlich um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich ging. „Ist noch was?", fragte Snape und verengte die Augen. „Ja, eins noch", erwiderte Elijah und sah ihn genau an. „Nur noch, dass es vielleicht klüger gewesen wäre, wenn du mir kurz zugehört hättest. So aber wirst du eine, aus deiner Sicht, böse Überraschung erleben." Elijah ging mit Damon und Severus sah ihm nach. „Was soll das heißen?", rief er ihm zu. Elijah drehte sich um und lief rückwärts weiter. „Das kannst du selbst herausfinden!", rief er ihm zu und drehte sich dann wieder um. Er hörte, wie Severus die Tür zuschlug, dann war es still in Spinner's End. Elijah entschied sich dazu mit Damon eine kleine Runde durch das Städtchen Cokeworth zu gehen.

* * *

><p>Am Abend lag Elijah in seinem Bett und las Jack London's <em>White Fang<em>. Damon lag am Fuß des Bettes auf einer Decke, die auf dem Boden ausgebreitet war. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer ruhig vor sich hin. Elijah griff nach einem Glas mit Blended Scotch, das auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Er nippte an dem Glas während er las und stellte es dann, ohne seine Augen vom Buch zu nehmen, wieder weg.

Nach einer Weile, er hatte ein Kapitel beendet, legte er ein Lesezeichen in das Buch, klappte es zu und legte es neben die dreiviertel leere Flasche Scotch auf seinem Nachttisch. Seufzend verschränkte er die Arme hinterm Kopf. Damons Kopf tauchte auf und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Noch wach?", fragte Elijah ihn lächelnd. Damon bellte nur und legte den Kopf schief. „Du willst wissen was los ist, richtig?", erkundigte sich Elijah und Damon bellte erneut. „Nun gut, es geht um Severus. Wenn er mir zugehört hätte – nur kurz –, dann... Ach, ich erahne seine Reaktion schon. Das wird lustig! Er ist so stur! Und kann offensichtlich nicht vergeben – oder vergessen. Dreißig Jahre verdammt! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so nachtragend ist. Lasse ich ihn halt für den Rest der Woche in Ruhe. Hab danach ja genug Zeit mit ihm zu reden. Und so einfach kann er mir dann nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Kaum möglich, was?", erzählte Elijah dem Hund, der erneut bellte. „Genau. Ich werde mein Ziel schon erreichen. Er kann auch nicht ewig vor mir flüchten. Irgendwann werde ich schon mit ihm reden können und das klären. Und wenn ich ihn dazu an einen Stuhl fesseln muss, ist mir auch recht, dann hört er mir wenigstens zu", fuhr Elijah fort, grinsend bei dem Gedanken an einen an einen Stuhl gefesselten Severus Snape. Dann wurde seine Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst und bedauernd. „Es wird höchste Zeit, dass ich das kläre. Es soll wieder so sein wie früher. Er hat schon recht. Dreißig Jahre sind ein zu großer Zeitraum für eine Entschuldigung", merkte er an und legte sich dann auf die Seite. „Gute Nacht, Damon."

Damon bellte nur kurz und legte sich dann auch wieder hin und schloss die Augen. Elijah lag noch lange wach und dachte nach. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Severus ihm vergeben würde. Doch Elijah sah auch ein, dass, wenn Severus es seit dreißig Jahren weder vergessen noch vergeben konnte, dass die Chance darauf, dass er es jetzt tat, doch sehr gering war.

* * *

><p>So, das war Kapitel 3. Freue mich immer über FB. Levi<p> 


	3. Pleasure

So, ein neues Kapitel. Mal sehen, wann ich ein neues uploaden kann. Bin im Stress etc.

Naja, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>Pleasure**

Severus war heilfroh darüber, dass Elijah ihn dann endlich in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Das hatte seine Laune wenigstens etwas gehoben. Trotzdem lag sie noch unter null, schließlich musste er heute nach Hogwarts zur Konferenz. Wie er das hasste! Zwei Tage vorher, wie sinnlos. Ein Tag vorher würde auch genügen, dachte er immer wieder. Doch Dumbledore war da wohl anderer Meinung. Neue Kollegen mussten sich doch erstmal zurechtfinden. Und man musste sich auch selbst erst wieder daran gewöhnen wieder in der Schule zu sein. Außerdem konnte man dann den freien Tag vor Schulbeginn dazu nutzen um seinen Stundenplan schon mal auswendig zu lernen. Das waren immer wieder seine Argumente. Und Severus hatte sich immer wieder gedacht, dass das Unsinn sei. Die neuen Kollegen verliefen sich auch trotz, dass sie früher in der Schule waren. Und was konnte an der Umstellung von Ferien auf Schule so schwer sein? Außerdem bräuchte er keinen ganzen Tag um seinen Stundenplan auswendig zu kennen. Doch auch dafür hatte der alte Schulleiter ein Argument parat: Das war seine Meinung.

„Meine Meinung... Pah! Ich wette, Minerva, oder sonst wer vom Kollegium, denkt genauso", murmelte Severus vor sich hin als er das Haus verließ um runter zum Fluss zu gehen. Da sich an einem Samstag am Ende der Sommerferien dort kaum jemand rumtrieb – auch sonst eigentlich nicht –, war das der perfekte Ort um zu apparieren. Und das tat er auch, nachdem er nochmal sicher gegangen war, dass niemand in der Nähe war.

Sekunden später stand er hinter der Appariergrenze im Verbotenen Wald. Er bereitete sich mental auf das Bevorstehende vor und ging dann zum Schloss. Er sah hoch zur Turmuhr und musste feststellen, dass er zu spät kam. _Na ganz toll_, dachte er sich und erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit etwas. Bald war er am Lehrerzimmer angekommen, wo der erste Teil des Tages ablief. Er drückte die Klinke nach unten und öffnete die Tür.

„Verzei..." Severus hielt in seiner Entschuldigung inne als er in die Lehrerrunde sah. Etwas an diesem Bild störte ihn ganz gewaltig und er wusste auch ganz genau wieso. „Was hat _der_ hier verloren?!", entfuhr es ihm wütend und zeigte dabei auf das einzige „neue" Gesicht am Tisch: Elijah. Und neben Elijah saß Damon. Severus wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Das musste ein Alptraum sein. _Wach auf, Severus, wach auf verdammt nochmal!_, sagte er in Gedanken zu sich, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

Elijah lächelte verschmitzt und in seinem Blick lag etwas Eigenartiges. Severus konnte es nicht genau deuten. Er sah zu Dumbledore, dieser sah ihn mahnend an. „Also wirklich, Severus. Hallo erstmal", sagte der alte Zauberer. Dann wies er auf Elijah. „Das ist Elijah Petrov Aleksandov, unser neuer Lehrer für..." „Nein!", schnauzte Severus plötzlich und verwunderte Blicke hefteten sich an ihn. „Beende diesen Satz nicht, Albus. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", fuhr Snape entsetzt und wütend fort. „Natürlich meine ich das ernst. Wieso sollte ich denn nicht?", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Weil dieser... dieser..." „Ja?" Severus dachte über eine gescheite Antwort nach, doch ihm fiel keine ein. „Wenn du nichts mehr zu sagen hast... Professor Petrov Aleksandov, das ist Professor Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Aber ich denke, Sie beide kennen sich schon etwas länger", sagte nun Dumbledore. „Ja, ein wenig länger. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, _Severus_. Ach und kürzen sie den Nachnamen ruhig nur auf Petrov ab", erwiderte Elijah mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Severus wollte etwas sagen, besah sich aber, wegen dem Ort an dem er sich befand, eines Besseren. „Kannst du dich dann bitte endlich hinsetzten, Severus?", wandte sich Dumbledore wieder an ihn und sah ihn prüfend an.

Severus, dem diese Situation schon bedingt dadurch, dass Elijah hier war, nicht gefiel, setzte sich widerstrebend an den Tisch – leider _musste_ er neben Elijah sitzen, da sonst kein Platz frei war. Das hatte er also davon, wenn er _ein Mal_ zu spät kam. Das würde er sich merken. Aber auch sein kleiner „Ausbruch" bereitete ihm nun Kopfschmerzen. _Falsche Zeit, falscher Ort_, dachte er zähneknirschend. Er ignorierte Elijah und dessen Hund konsequent, konzentrierte sich aber auch nur halbherzig auf die Konferenz. Ihm kamen Elijahs letzte Worte in den Kopf, die dieser gesagt hatte, bevor Severus ihn dann, bis heute, nicht mehr gesehen hatte: _„Nur noch, dass es vielleicht klüger gewesen wäre, wenn du mir kurz zugehört hättest. So aber wirst du eine, aus deiner Sicht, böse Überraschung erleben"_, hatte er gesagt. Severus wurde klar, dass er _das hier_ gemeint hatte und verfluchte diesen nervtötenden Kerl.

* * *

><p>Nach der Konferenz ging es zum Essen in die Große Halle. Die Hauselfen Hogwarts' hatten wie immer etwas Wunderbares gezaubert. Auch diesmal <em>musste<em> Severus neben Elijah sitzen – der Appetit war ihm redlich vergangen. Dafür hatte Elijah anscheinend umso größeren. Er schlug eifrig zu. Severus sah ihn angewidert an, Elijah bemerkte das. Er kaute zu Ende, schluckte und wandte sich an Severus. „Was?", fragte er grinsend. „Das meintest du", stellte Severus fest. „Was meinte ich?" „_Das hier_. Du. Lehrer in Hogwarts." „Oh, das. Ja, das meinte ich. Ich wollte es dir die ganze Zeit sagen, aber du wolltest mir ja nicht zuhören." „Stimmt, das war ein Fehler. Hätte ich dir mal zugehört." „Sag ich doch!" „Nein, nein, lass mich ausreden. Hätte ich dir mal zugehört. Dann wäre ich vorgewarnt wurden und hätte noch rechtzeitig gekündigt!"

Severus hatte es extra laut gesagt, etwas zu laut wie ihm nun auffiel, denn alle sahen ihn interessiert an. Minerva ergriff als erste das Wort. „Du hättest was?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Gekündigt. Hast du doch wohl gehört!", erwiderte Severus und verdrehte die Augen, dann wandte er sich wieder an Elijah, rückte mit dem Stuhl aber erst noch ein Stück nach hinten und stieß dabei Damon an, der wütend knurrte. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du den da mit hier hast", knurrte daraufhin Snape und stand auf. „Und ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich dich jetzt ein Jahr am Kragen hab. Das ist schlimmer als mein schlimmster Alptraum!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er wütend die Große Halle.

Seine Kollegen sahen ihm verwirrt nach und Damon klaute das Essen von Severus' Teller. Elijah schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und schob seinen Teller beiseite. Nun klaute Damon sein Essen. Elijah sah ihn an, aber sein Blick war ausdruckslos. Statt etwas zu sagen, nahm er einen Schluck seines Tees und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Damon verkroch sich mit dem Rest seiner Beute unter den Tisch.

„Wenn Sie mir die Frage gestatten, Professor, woher kennen Sie Severus?", fragte Filius Flitwick, der die Szenen zuvor neugierig verfolgt hatte. Elijah setzte sich wieder normal hin und sah den kleinen Lehrer an. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Professor... Flitwick?", erwiderte Elijah nur, der kleine Lehrer nickte. „Nennen Sie mich ruhig Filius." „Elijah."

„Also, Elijah, wir haben Zeit. Sie können ruhig erzählen", meinte nun Minerva und lächelte aufmunternd. Doch Elijah schüttelte den Kopf. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Ich möchte mir Severus nicht noch mehr zum Feind machen als eh schon", kommentierte er. „Niemand möchte sich Severus zum Feind machen, doch viele machen es immer wieder. Viel Schlimmer kann es eigentlich nicht werden als es jetzt schon ist." Elijah sah sie an und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Es kann schlimmer werden und wird es, wenn ich etwas erzähle. Aber..." Elijah sah nun die Große Halle entlang. „... so viel kann ich Ihnen sagen. Severus ist ein verdammt nachtragender Mensch. Es war nur eine Kleinigkeit und ist nun auch schon dreißig Jahre her, aber, wie es scheint, kann er weder vergessen noch vergeben", fuhr er fort und stand nun auch auf. Mit Damon im Schlepptau verließ auch er die Halle.

Der Rest sah auch ihm verwirrt nach. Pomona Sprout war die erste, die wieder etwas sagte. „Wisst ihr, was mir aufgefallen ist? Die beiden sehen sich irgendwie ähnlich", sagte sie und wurde überrascht angesehen. „Nun sagt nicht, dass euch das nicht aufgefallen ist." Zustimmendes Gemurmel kam auf und man nickte. „Ich frage mich, was passiert ist", sagte nun Minerva und sprach damit die gedankliche Frage aller in der Großen Halle aus.

* * *

><p>Severus hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen und seine Laune war sichtlich im Keller. Auch wenn er Elijah nicht sehen wollte, so hatte er entschieden in die Große Halle zum Frühstück zu gehen. Dafür würde er sich die restlichen Mahlzeiten in seine Räume bringen lassen. Also machte er sich an diesem Morgen schlecht gelaunt auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und hoffte dabei inständig, dass ihm, bis er in der Großen Halle war, keiner begegnete. Seine Hoffnung wurde zur Kenntnis genommen. Und Elijah war auch noch nicht da. Damit fing der Tag doch ganz gut an. Doch offensichtlich, bemerkte Snape, hatte er gestern doch etwas verpasst.<p>

„Sag mal Severus, was ist zwischen dir und Elijah vorgefallen, dass du ihn so verabscheust?", erkundigte sich Albus und die Aufmerksamkeit aller lag auf Severus. Dieser, der sich eigentlich gerade etwas Kaffee einschenken wollte, sah Albus eindringlich an. „Was hat er erzählt?", wollte er wissen und setzte die Kanne wieder ab. „Nur, dass du anscheinend ziemlich nachtragend bist", meinte Minerva. „Das wird ja wohl nicht alles sein. Elijah ist niemand, der sich kurz fasst." „Also kurz war das schon. Er meinte nur, dass es wegen einer Kleinigkeit vor... dreißig Jahren sei." „Kleinigkeit? Kleinigkeit? So sieht er das, ich nicht." „Was war das denn?" „Das, meine Teuerste, geht dich rein gar nichts an. Nur so viel: für ihn hatte diese _Kleinigkeit_ keine fatalen Folgen." „Fatale Folgen?"

Überrascht sah man Severus an, dann wurde das Augenmerk auf das Eingangstor der Halle gerichtete, die gerade aufgegangen war. Elijah kam mit Damon im Schlepptau herein und lief zum Tisch. Severus bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick ehe er sich nun endlich etwas Kaffee einschenkte. Elijah setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hörst du mir jetzt vielleicht zu?", fragte er vorsichtig. Ihm war wohl bewusst, dass Severus schon erfahren hatte, dass er ein wenig geplaudert hatte. Severus sah ihn nicht an als er sprach. „Nein. Da ich mir denken kann, _was_ du besprechen willst, sage ich gleich mal: Ich werde mit dir nicht über diese _Kleinigkeit_ reden." Elijah seufzte. „Sturkopf", murmelte er und begann zu essen. „Was?!" Nun sah Severus ihn doch an, herausfordernd und mit deutlicher Wut. „Nichts", sagte Elijah ruhig. „Ja, natürlich", erwiderte Snape und trank seinen Kaffee.

Während die beiden sich ihrem Frühstück widmeten, sahen sich die anderen Lehrer entweder sie oder sich verwirrt an. „Das kann noch etwas werden", flüsterte Minerva Albus zu, der nur zustimmend nickte und einen Seitenblick auf Severus warf.

* * *

><p>Severus verbrachte den restlichen Tag in seinen Räumen und überarbeitete nochmal seinen Lehrplan für das kommende Schuljahr. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer vor sich hin und das Holz knackte durch die Hitze. Ansonsten war es ruhig. Severus genoss die Ruhe, wusste er doch, dass sie bald vorbei sein würde. Ab morgen würden wieder laut redende, schreiende und nervende Kinder durch die Gänge des Schlosses laufen. Ab morgen würde er diesen Nervensägen versuchen, das exakte Brauen von Zaubertränken beizubringen. Und wenn er daran dachte, dass Elijah da war und ihn wahrscheinlich nerven würde, dann war Severus jetzt schon klar, dass er nach diesem Schuljahr einen langen Urlaub brauchen würde. Die Sommerferien, so überlegte er, würden dafür kaum ausreichen.<p>

Er hatte den Lehrplan fertig und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Was jetzt tun? Etwas trinken und lesen? Nein, dazu war es noch zu früh. Er sah an die Decke und schloss die Augen um nachzudenken. Momente später stand er auf und verließ seine Räume. Mit der Gefahr auf Elijah zu stoßen, verließ er auch die Kerker und machte einen Rundgang durch das Schloss. Es gab zwar nichts, was er nicht schon kannte, aber während des Schuljahrs würde er wohl kaum so ruhig durch die Gänge streifen können. Wenn dann nur nachts, doch dann wollte er doch besser schlafen und sich von dem vergangenen Tag erholen. Er würde nur nachts durch die Gänge gehen, wenn es seine Aufgabe sein würde.

Er hätte es ahnen müssen, hatte er auch, aber er hatte gehofft, dass es nicht passieren würde. Als er um eine Ecke im zweiten Stock bog, sah er Elijah, der sich mit Minerva unterhielt. Elijahs ständiger Begleiter Damon war natürlich mit von der Partie, was auch sonst. Severus, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatten, ging zurück, doch schon bald darauf hörte er: „Severus, warte!" _Elijah_, dachte Severus zähneknirschend. Er war drauf und dran ihn einfach zu ignorieren, doch das wurde spätestens dann unmöglich als plötzlich Damon ihm den Weg versperrte. „Was zum...?", fragte Snape leise überrascht. „Er ist eben schnell", sagte Elijah. Severus drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du willst es nicht verstehen, oder? Ich – will – nicht – mit dir reden!", sagte Severus drohend. „Ich verstehe es, halte es aber für dumm", meinte Elijah. „Und, lass mich raten, du wirst nicht aufhören, es zu versuchen." „Korrekt." „Darf ich fragen wieso? Wieso gehst du mir damit so dermaßen auf die Nerven?!" Elijah lächelte, „Weil es mir ein Vergnügen ist, Sev, deswegen. Und weil es einfach Zeit wird, dass wir das klären", erklärte er und wurde wieder ernst. „Da gibt es nichts zu klären. Du bist abgehauen und damit Ende", erwiderte Severus teils wütend. „Eben nicht! Wir haben das zu klären, Sev!" „Hör auf!"

Severus packte Elijah am Kragen und sah ihn aus verengten Augen drohend an. „Hör auf, Eli! Sonst wird dieses Jahr für dich zur Hölle auf Erden, das verspreche ich dir. Dann wird es für keinen von uns gut enden. Glaube – mir, das wird mein _Vergnügen_ sein", zischte er und ließ dann von Elijah ab. Dieser war zwar geschockt, beruhigte sich aber schnell und strich seinen Anzug glatt. „Ich freue mich schon drauf. Bis dann, _Sev_", erwiderte er und ging an Severus vorbei den Gang runter, neben ihm lief Damon. Severus sah ihm verwirrt nach, dann setzte er seinen Weg fort.

* * *

><p>So, das war Kapitel 3. Freue mich immer über FB. Levi<p> 


	4. Once Upon In A Lifetime

So, Leute, hier ist Kapitel 4. Endlich wird's aufgeklärt. Viel Spaß bei der Überraschung! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>  
><strong>Once Upon In A Lifetime (The Broken Promise)<strong>

Elijah saß schweigend am Tisch und starrte auf seinen Teller, der noch golden glänzte. Er schloss die Augen, kurz, öffnete sie wieder und sah auf den leeren Platz neben sich. Severus kam nicht zum Mittagessen. _War ja eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen_, dachte Elijah deprimiert und trank einen Schluck seines Tees, nur genießen konnte er ihn nicht, dabei war es sein Lieblingstee. Minerva sah ihn abschätzend an. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Elijah?", fragte sie fürsorglich. „Hm? Nein, es ist nur... Ich hab keinen großen Hunger", antwortete Elijah abwesend, sagte aber nicht die volle Wahrheit. Das merkte allerdings die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin und sie lächelte verständnisvoll. „Das ist aber nicht alles, oder?", erkundigte sie sich. Elijah sah sie überrascht an und nickte dann. „Ich glaube, Sie kennen den Grund", meinte er und trank noch etwas von seinem Tee. „Severus?", fragte sie trotzdem. Elijah reagierte mit einem verzogenen Gesicht auf den Namen und murrte. „Er ist so... so... so..." „Nun sagen Sie schon, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist." „Wissen Sie, Minerva, ich bin der schlichten Überzeugung, dass Sie das nicht verstehen würden. Ich meine, ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht einmal. Und Severus vermutlich auch nicht."

„Da hast du recht." Alle drehten sich um und sahen Snape im Rahmen der Hintertür stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Seit wann stehst du da?", fragte Albus überrascht. „Noch nicht lange", lautete die Antwort des Tränkemeisters. Elijah atmete erleichtert aus. Severus verengte die Augen und fixierte ihn. „Beende doch deinen Satz, Elijah", sagte er monoton. „Wie? Was...", versuchte Elijah zu erwidern, wurde aber unterbrochen. „Ich bin so... Wie bin ich, _Eli_?" Elijah schluckte und wurde auf seinem Platz ein gutes Stück kleiner. Snape sah ihn herausfordernd an, dann legte er seinen Kopf leicht schief. „Was denn? Hast du vergessen, was du sagen wolltest? Oder wusstest du nie, was du sagen solltest?", fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Elijah sah ihn nur an. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Dass er recht hatte? Stimmt, Elijah wusste nicht, was er sagen hätte sollen. „War zu erwarten, oder meinst du nicht?", sagte Severus und verschwand wieder durch die Hintertür. Elijah sah ihm einen Moment lang nach, dann sprang er auf und folgte ihm. Damon lief hinterher. Erneut saß der Rest der Belegschaft von Hogwarts verwirrt in der Großen Halle.

Elijah fing Severus kurz vor der Großen Treppe ab. „Das muss aufhören!", sagte er bestimmt. „Was?", fragte Severus und sah ihn an. „Du weißt, was. Wir sind von nun an Kollegen und werden uns wohl oder übel jeden Tag sehen." „Das lässt sich auch verhindern." „Severus, wieso willst du das nicht klären?" „Wieso? Weil es da nichts zu klären gibt – deswegen. Was gibt es da zu klären? Du bist abgehauen, geflohen, und hast bewiesen, dass du es bist, der dir am meisten bedeutet. Ende der Klärung." Snape lief weiter. Elijah rang einen Moment mit sich, dann: „Es tut mir leid!" Severus blieb stehen, drehte aber nur den Kopf leicht. „Es tut mir leid, Severus. Es war ein Fehler, ein dummer. Das weiß ich heute auch. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollte nur nicht mehr das alles ertragen müssen", erklärte Elijah. „Und ich? Denkst du, ich wollte es noch länger ertragen? Aber mir blieb keine Wahl nachdem du abgehauen warst. Es wurde schlimmer", erwiderte Severus und klang dabei ungewohnt emotional. „Es tut mir leid. Severus..." Elijah stand nun hinter ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Severus zog die Schulter weg und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, stand aber nun Elijah zugewandt. „Severus. Bedeutet das, was davor war denn nichts mehr?", fragte dieser, Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", antwortete er und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Damon trat neben Elijah und dieser streichelte seinen Kopf. Als Severus fast um die Ecke gebogen war, entschloss sich Elijah noch zu einem letzten Schachzug. „Wir sind Brüder! Bedeutet das auch nichts mehr?", rief er Snape zu. Severus blieb stehen, sah einen Moment auf den Boden und dann zu Elijah. Er ging zurück und stand vor ihm. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos – beinahe. In seinen dunklen Augen war Trauer zu erkennen. „Nein, nicht für mich, nicht mehr. Vor dreißig Jahren, ja. Aber du hast dich nicht wie ein Bruder verhalten damals und seit dem Tag bist du nicht mehr mein Bruder, nicht für mich", erklärte er und ging dann.

Elijah sah ihm traurig nach und ließ sich dann an der Wand entlang auf den Boden nieder, Damon legte seine Schnauze auf ein Knie und sah ihn tröstend an. Elijah legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.

„_Sev?", fragte Elijah seinen Zwillingsbruder, der neben ihm im Schnee lag. Die beiden Snapes waren gerade sechs Jahre alt und dieser Tag sollte ein schöner sein, doch war es alles andere als das. „Ja, was denn?", fragte der junge Severus, der die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt hatte und zum fast weißen Himmel hinauf sah. „Glaubst du, es wird immer so weitergehen? Er wird uns schlagen, ohne Grund", wollte Elijah wissen. „Für ihn ist der Grund, dass wir 'anders' sind, ausreichend genug. Von daher... ja, ich glaube, dass es immer so weitergehen wird. Mit viel Glück geschieht ihm ein Unfall", erklärte Severus ernst. Elijah stieß ihn in die Rippen. „So etwas darfst du nicht sagen. Auch wenn er kein guter ist, ist er immer noch unser Vater", meinte er. „Ich weiß. Ich sage ja auch nicht, dass ich ihn lieber tot sehen würde", entgegnete Severus. Elijah sah ihn skeptisch an, nickte dann aber._

_Er hatte recht_, dachte Elijah als er die Augen wieder öffnete. „Er hatte recht", sagte er dann und stand auf. „Wer hatte womit recht?" Elijah fuhr herum und sah in Minerva McGonagalls Gesicht. „Oh, Minerva. Ich hab Sie... Wie lange stehen Sie...", stammelte Elijah vor sich hin und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Seit jetzt. Wer hat womit recht?", antwortete Minerva und sah ihn abwartend an. „Ach, Severus. Es ist diese alte Geschichte", erklärte Elijah und machte einen abweisende Handbewegung. „Sitzen Sie deshalb hier?" „Nun... ja." „Was ist passiert?" „Gar nichts. Nun, das stimmt nicht ganz. Wir habennur über diese _Sache_ geredet, endlich." „Darf ich raten? Es ist nicht das dabei herausgekommen, was Sie sich gewünscht hätten." „Nein, überhaupt nicht, aber ich verstehe ihn, schließlich... war es mein Fehler. Ich habe ihn... Er ist... Nein, das ist nicht wichtig. Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber ich bin müde. Ich werde in meine Gemächer gehen." Mit diesen Worten ging Elijah dann und zog sich, ähnlich wie Severus zu diesem Zeitpunkt, in die stille Einsamkeit seiner Privaträume zurück.

* * *

><p><em>„Wir stecken ziemlich tief in der Patsche, oder?" Elijah sah Severus ängstlich an. Dieser schluckte. „Oh ja. Wenn er das sieht, dann sind wir des Todes... glaub ich. Auf jeden Fall wird er härter zuschlagen. Allerdings, wenn wir Glück haben, dann ist er zu betrunken um es zu bemerken", sagte er und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Ich will das gar nicht herausfinden", meinte Elijah und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich auch nicht, aber jetzt kann man auch nichts mehr dagegen tun. Wir können den Mist ja schlecht ersetzen." „Stimmt. Und was machen wir jetzt?" „Ich weiß nicht. Uns verstecken?" „Nein, das ist auch keine Lösung... klingt aber verlockend." „Ich weiß. Nur besteht dabei das Problem, dass es hier kaum einen Ort zum Verstecken gibt." „Auch wieder wahr."<em>

_Die Snape-Zwillinge standen vor einem Haufen Glasscherben und Holz. Braune Flüssigkeiten hatten sich zu einer großen Lache vermischt, die nun zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch floss. Penetranter Alkoholgeruch stieg in ihre Nasen. Sie hörten eine Tür und erschraken. Elijah packte Severus am Arm. „Was jetzt? Das wird er sein", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. Severus dachte angestrengt nach. „Wie viel Uhr ist es?", fragte er seinen Bruder. „Halb zehn, schätze ich mal", antwortete dieser. „Dann habe ich eine Idee." Sie hörten schwere, schleifende Schritte und schluckten. Severus packte Elijah am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich in ihr Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür und lauschte. „Legen wir uns hin und tun so als ob wir tief und fest schlafen. Auch wenn er reinkommen sollte, dürfen wir uns nicht bewegen", meinte er und ging zu seinem Bett. „Das ist dein Plan?", fragte Elijah skeptisch. „Hast du einen besseren?" „Nein, ich meine ja auch nur, dass du schon mal bessere hattest." „Ja und?"_

_Severus legte sich in sein Bett und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn über sich. Elijah tat es ihm nach kurzem Zögern gleich und sie lauschten ruhig auf irgendein Geräusch, was bedeutete, dass ihr Vater ihr Zimmer betreten würde. Doch als die Schritte lauter wurden und näher kamen und schließlich vor ihrer Tür stoppten, wurde diese nicht geöffnet. Es dauerte eine Weile dann waren wieder Schritte zu hören, die an ihrem Zimmer vorbei in ein anderes gingen. Severus und Elijah atmeten auf. „Hat doch funktioniert", meinte Severus triumphierend. „Das weißt du noch nicht. Du weißt nur, dass wir jetzt keinen Ärger kriegen", erwiderte Elijah flüsternd. „Sei kein Pessimist, Eli."_

_Elijah grummelte vor sich hin während Severus die Lampe auf seinem Nachttisch anschaltete und ein Buch aus dem Schränkchen nahm. Er strich über den Einband und seufzte. „Hoffentlich kommt sie bald mal wieder zu Besuch", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, doch Elijah legte sich auf die Seite und sah ihn an. „Wer?", fragte er leise. „Grandma. Es ist schon so lange her, meinst du nicht?" „Zu lange, ja. Wenn sie kommt, dann liest sie uns bestimmt wieder vor." „Ja. Eigentlich könnten wir die Bücher ja auch mal selber lesen." „Schon, aber sie liest so schön." „Ich weiß."_

_Es verging eine Weile der Stille und die Zwillinge hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Irgendwann legte Severus das Buch zurück in das Schränkchen und schaltete die Lampe aus. „Elijah?", fragte er leise und vorsichtig. „Ja?", kam es vom anderen Bett. „Lass uns einen Pakt schließen." „Einen Pakt?" Severus hörte die Verwunderung aus der Stimme seines Bruders. „Einen Pakt, einen Schwur, ein Versprechen", erläuterte er. „Worüber?" Im fahlen Licht des Mondscheins, das durch das einzige Fenster im Raum fiel, erkannte Elijah, dass sich Severus auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte und ihn ansah. Mit den Händen zog er am Bettlaken._

_Elijah setzte sich ebenfalls auf und sah Severus neugierig und verwirrt an. „Lass uns versprechen, dass wir immer für einander da sind. Dass wir uns immer gegenseitig beschützen und verteidigen. Dass wir den anderen nicht im Stich lassen. Egal wann und egal was passieren mag", erklärte Severus ernst und sah seinen Bruder lange an. Elijah erwiderte den Blick und streckte dann die Hand aus. „Immer. Egal was passiert", sagte er schwach lächelnd. Severus lächelte ebenso und ergriff die Hand seines Bruders. Nach einer kurzen Weile ließen sie die Hand des jeweils anderen wieder los. „Damit wäre es beschlossen", meinte Severus. „Ein Pakt fürs Leben", entgegnete Elijah. „Ein Versprechen für die Ewigkeit, mein Bruder." „Für alle Zeiten, ja."_

_Sie legten sich zurück in ihre Betten und deckten sich zu. „Gute Nacht, Sev", murmelte Elijah noch. „Gute Nacht, Eli", erwiderte Severus und kurz darauf waren die beiden jungen Snapes eingeschlafen und in ihren Träumen versunken._

* * *

><p>Severus genoss den Nachmittag in der Gesellschaft seiner beiden besten Freunde: einem Buch und einer Flasche Scotch (Whisky). Im Kamin prasselte ein wärmendes Feuer ruhig vor sich hin. Die Flammen züngelten über die Holzscheite und es knisterte und knackte. Severus saß in seinem Sessel. Er hatte ein Bein übers andere geschlagen, auf seinem Schoß lag das aufgeschlagene Buch und in seiner linken Hand hielt er das milchige Glas mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit darin. Es war nicht so, dass es ein besonderer Nachmittag war, aber normalerweise trank er nicht so früh am Tag schon Alkohol. Das hob er sich meistens für den Abend auf, auch in den Ferien. Doch in solch einer Situation, wie der, in der er sich nun befand, war es wohl das einzige, was ihn vernünftig ablenkte. Er durfte es nur nicht übertreiben, sonst würde er noch angetrunken zum Abendessen nachher torkeln. Das wäre zwar ein Bild, dass keiner so schnell vergessen würde, aber er legte es nicht auf so eine Peinlichkeit an. Das Schuljahr würde eh noch unangenehm genug werden.<p>

Severus leerte das Whiskyglas und blätterte eine Seite um. Als er auf die Zeilen sah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er eigentlich so gar keine Lust mehr hatte zu lesen. Er hatte von Anfang an keine gehabt, wenn er ehrlich zu sich wahr. Er hatte sich nur ablenken wollen. Nur durch die Verstärkung des Alkohols gelang ihm das auch einigermaßen. Aber eben nur einigermaßen, vollends ging es nicht. Dafür hätte er wohl ungebremst weiter trinken müssen. Auch etwas, was nicht zur Debatte stand. So viel hatte er noch nie getrunken, dass er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte und am nächsten Tag keine Ahnung mehr von dem hatte, was zuvor passiert war. Er wollte auch nie herausfinden wie das war. Es war nicht schlimm, wenn ihm einige Erfahrungen fehlten.

Severus sah auf die Uhr und seufzte. Was sollte er mit den verbleibenden Stunden nur anstellen? Sich auf den nervtötenden Unterricht morgen vorbereiten? Nein, das könne er auch noch später machen. Doch noch lesen? Diese Frage war so leicht zu beantworten wie das Lösen der Aufgabe 1+1. Nein, ohne Umkehr ein klares Nein. Trinken? Diese Frage war schon zuvor beantwortet worden. Aber was blieb ihm dann? Durchs Schloss wandern wie ein schwarzes Gespenst? Über die Ländereien streifen und etwas feststellen, was er eh schon wusste? Nämlich, dass das langweilig war. Auch das bot keine Option dar. Aber was tun? Was tun? Noch nie war ihm so langweilig gewesen. Nein, halt, das stimmte nicht. Aber bisher hatte er immer eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dieser tödlichen Langeweile zu entfliehen.

„Langeweile ist tödlich", murmelte er als er das Buch zuklappte und es auf den Tisch legte, das milchige Glas folgte. Er verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und dachte zähneknirschend nach. Was anfangen mit einem Nachmittag an dem es wohl besser war, die heimischen Räume nicht zu verlassen? Es war zum Haare raufen! Eine Möglichkeit gab es noch, aber das passte nicht zu ihm. So überhaupt gar nicht! Doch andererseits... etwas anderes fiel ihm nicht mehr ein, da die Möglichkeiten, die er sonst noch hätte, für ihn alle nicht in Frage kamen, wegen gewissen Gründen. Also entschied er sich für die letzte Möglichkeit. Er stand auf, ging ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer und legte sich ins Bett. Nur ein Nickerchen, für eine Stunde. Mehr nicht...

* * *

><p>So, das war Chapter 4. Was denkt ihr? Wart ihr sehr überrascht? Oder hattet ihr schon so 'ne Ahnung? Aus diesem Grund ist diese Story sehr OoC, aber ich finde sie gut, sie gefällt mir - auch die Idee an sich. Und es hat lange gedauert bis ich mich dazu überreden konnte, dass ich es schreibe. Gute Entscheidung?<p>

Bis zu Kap. 5

Eure Mia


	5. Sick Of It

Hey! Hier endlich Kapitel 5. Der Titel ist der Titel eines Songs von Skillet und ich fand ihn irgendwie passend. Also, freue mich stets auf Reviews. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>Sick Of It**

Aus einer Stunde wurden zwei Stunden, aus zwei wurden drei und dazu kamen noch fünfundzwanzig Minuten. Als Severus aufwachte, fühlte er sich auf jeden Fall abgelenkt. Es kam ihm alles wie ein schlimmer, wirklich sehr schlimmer, Alptraum vor. Er streckte sich ausgiebig und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Das Feuer war erloschen, etwas, was ihn wunderte, glaubte er doch, nur eine Stunde geschlafen zu haben. Und nach einer Stunde sollte das noch nicht aus sein, zumindest dann nicht, wenn er das ganze Holz bedachte, was verbrannt worden war. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und machte das Feuer wieder an. Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel nieder und seufzte. Langsam verbreitete sich eine wohltuende Wärme in dem Kerkerraum und er entspannte sich. Einen Moment schloss er nochmal die Augen und atmete tief durch. Meditieren hätte jetzt nicht geschadet. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah zu der kleinen Standuhr auf dem Kamin. Zehn nach sechs...

Mit einem Mal war Severus wieder auf den Beinen und verließ seine Räume. Es war nicht so, dass es ihn sonderlich kümmerte, wenn er zu spät kam, aber er hasste es, weil man ihn dann immer so ansah. Deswegen legte er auch viel Wert auf Pünktlichkeit. Also lief er zur Großen Halle. Durch den hinteren Eingang betrat er sie und ohne seine Kollegen, oder Elijah, auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, setzte er sich an seinen, wohl neuen Stammplatz zwischen Dumbledore und Elijah. _Wie herrlich_, dachte er sich und verdrehte die Augen. Er trank seinen Tee, aß etwas und war froh darüber, dass man ihn nicht ansprach. So konnte der Abend gut anfangen.

Der Rest des Kollegiums, mit Ausnahme von Elijah, war hingegen überrascht und verwirrt. Überrascht darüber, dass das Essen nicht wieder unterbrochen wurde, weil Severus und Elijah sich stritten. Und verwirrt deswegen, _weil_ sie sich nicht stritten. Das Abendessen verlief ungewohnt ruhig. Bedachte man, die Mahlzeiten davor, war diese Tatsache etwas besorgniserregend.

Severus und Elijah standen nach einer Weile fast synchron auf und verließen die Halle. Severus durch die Hintertür, Elijah lief mit Damon durch die Halle bis zum großen Eingang und verschwand dann. Die verbliebenen Lehrer am Tisch, sahen sich unschlüssig an. In Betrachtung der allgemeinen Spannung, die zwischen Snape und Petrov herrschte, dann war das eben doch sehr seltsam gewesen und eben besorgniserregend...

* * *

><p>Elijah verbrachte den Abend am See und arbeitete seinen Unterrichtsplan aus. Er kannte sich gut genug in den Dunklen Künsten aus um zu wissen, wie man sich gegen sie verteidigte. Obwohl gut genug die falsche Umschreibung war. Er kannte sich vortrefflich in den Dunklen Künsten aus! Er hatte sie Jahre lang studiert und nicht zuletzt wurden sie ihm beigebracht in Durmstrang. Das war etwas, was er noch nie während seiner Schulzeit dort gemocht hatte. Aber gerade das hatte den Grundstein für sein Leben gesetzt.<p>

Damon lag neben ihm und döste vor sich hin, Elijah lächelte. „Das wird ein schweres Jahr", murmelte er nebenbei und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Unterlagen.

* * *

><p>Severus hatte sich ebenso an seinen Unterrichtsplan gemacht. Es war etwas, was er seit über zehn Jahren tat. Unterrichtspläne für das ganze Schuljahr für sieben verschiedene Klassen machen. Also war es nichts Neues und etwas, was er schnell erledigt hatte. Normalerweise jedenfalls. Heute war es wohl eher das Gegenteil dieser These. Er tat sich schwer damit, sich zu konzentrieren. Die Ursache, so meinte er, lag diesmal allerdings nicht bei seinem verhassten Zwillingsbruder. Woran es allerdings lag, konnte er nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Er wusste nur, dass er es nicht schaffte sich zu konzentrieren. Verzweifelnd legte er die Schreibfeder zur Seite und starrte an die Decke seines Büros. Er hing ungern Gedanken nach und an Vergangenes erinnerte er sich schon gar nicht gern. Aber durch das unerwartete Auftauchen Elijahs waren diese verhassten Züge wohl zu einem alltäglichen Prozess geworden.<p>

Jedes Mal, wenn er Elijah sah, sah er den Elijah, den er gekannt hatte. Den Jungen, den er mit Stolz seinen Bruder nannte. Und er sah sich. Den jungen Severus Snape, der für seinen Bruder womöglich fast alles getan hätte. Sie verband nicht ausschließlich die Tatsache, dass sie Zwillinge (zweieiige) waren, sondern auch der Groll auf ihren Muggelvater. Den Mann, der sie gedemütigt, geprügelt und verachtet hatte, weil sie „anders" waren, weil sie „Freaks" waren. Und er dachte an ihr Versprechen. An das, was sie geschlossen hatten, als sie sechs Jahre alt waren. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt dauerte es nur noch zwei Jahre bis Elijah plötzlich mitten in der Nacht verschwand, und Severus' Leben noch mehr zur Hölle auf Erden wurde.

Snape richtete seinen Blick stur geradeaus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich von ausdruckslos zu wütend. „Verräter!", zischte er zornig und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. Er stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich ein Glas Whisky einschenkte und zurückging Er stellte das Glas neben seine Unterlagen und versuchte erneut seine Unterrichtspläne zu vollenden.

* * *

><p>Es war weit nach Mitternacht als Severus endlich ins Bett ging. Er war mit seinen Unterrichtsplänen schon gegen halb zwölf fertig gewesen (nach dem dritten Anlauf), aber er hatte noch ein bisschen gelesen und war im Sessel eingenickt. Jetzt war er halbwegs wach, hatte sich umgezogen und in sein Bett gelegt. Er starrte an den Baldachin und verfluchte den neuen Tag schon ins nächste Jahrhundert bevor etwas passiert war. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass dieser und der nächste Tag schlimm werden würden. Und sein Gefühl irrte ihn eigentlich selten, um nicht zu sagen nie. Mit diesem unguten Gefühl schlief er schließlich ein.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus hörte der jährlichen Ansprache von Dumbledore am Abend der Anreise nur halbherzig und mit nur einem Ohr zu. Betrübt sah er stur geradeaus und überlegte, ob es ihm etwas bringen würde, wenn er eine Treppe runterfallen würde. Im Nachhinein eher weniger, weil er dann entweder als neuer Hogwarts-Geist enden würde oder im Krankenflügel, und das waren beide keine Optionen. Außerdem lösten sie sein Problem nicht. Zumindest nicht konsequent. Aber was sollte er sonst wegen... nun ja... unternehmen. Er war noch nicht mal bereit seinen Namen zu <em>denken<em>, auch wenn das vollkommen sinnlos war.

Elijah neben ihm war kurz aufgestanden und euphorisches Klatschen holte Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Er verdrehte die Augen und sah die Große Halle entlang. Dumbledore beendete seine Rede und eröffnete das Festessen. Elijah lächelte und fing zu essen an. Severus tat dies eher widerwillig, wäre er doch viel lieber unten in seinen Kerkern, aber er hatte anwesend zu sein. Sein Blick wanderte zu Damon, der gierig zu den Tellern aufsah. Severus richtete sich an Elijah. „Wieso hast du den eigentlich mit?", fragte er und deute auf den Husky. Elijah war etwas überrascht darüber, dass Severus ein Gespräch anfing und dabei überhaupt nicht missbilligend oder verächtlich klang. Er schluckte. „Ich brauche ihn", lautete seine Antwort und er kraulte kurz Damons Kopf. „Für was? Außer als Mittel zum Zweck, wie's mir scheint." „Er ist kein Mittel zum Zweck. Er versteht mich nur und nur ein Mal war sein Verhalten geplant. Und das war in Spinner's End." „Also gut. Für was brauchst du ihn dann?" „Er ist mein treuster Freund." „Wie klischeehaft. Also brauchst du ihn nur als treuen Freund?" „Ja. Als jemanden zum Reden." „Du redest mit deinem Hund?" „Ja." „Wie unnütz."

Severus wandte sich seinem Essen zu und Elijah sah ihn verwirrt von der Seite an. Severus hingegen ignorierte ihn wieder wie gewohnt, aber jetzt konnte Elijah das nicht tun. Er räusperte sich. „Wieso?", fragte er erst und als er sah, dass Severus zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte, fuhr er fort: „Wieso hast du, ausgerechnet du, eigentlich das Gespräch begonnen? Ich dachte, du würdest mit mir kein Wort reden wollen." Severus unterbrach seine Mahlzeit abermals. „Habe ich dir nicht schon mal erklärt, wie das mit dem Denken und dir ist?", meinte er gehässig und trank etwas Tee. „Doch, hast du. Ich kann es nicht oder nicht gut und logisch", antwortete Elijah mit einem genervten Unterton. „Hm, passt schon." „Trotzdem, meine Frage hast du nicht beantwortet. Oder weißt du nicht, was du antworten sollst? Oder weichst du meiner Frage einfach nur aus, _Professor_?" „Ich weiche Fragen nicht aus." „Dann antworte doch endlich!"

Severus sah Elijah lange an, dann senkte er den Blick. „Ich hab es halt. Frag mich nicht, warum", erklärte er leise. „Hab ich aber!", entgegnete Elijah nun gereizt und sein Temperament erinnerte stark an Severus' seines. „Und ich weiß es nicht!" Severus funkelte Elijah wütend an, der sah ihn aber nur verwundert an. Dann fiel sein Blick an Severus vorbei. Mittlerweile hatten Albus und Minerva ihrem Gespräch teilweise zugehört und sahen beide überrascht an.

Severus wandte seinen Blick zu den beiden. „Sagt mal, könnt ihr euch aus Privatangelegenheiten eigentlich nicht heraushalten?" Es war weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung und ernste Kritik. Minerva wollte etwas sagen, doch Albus hinderte sie und die beiden aßen so weiter als wäre nichts passiert.

Severus sah sie noch einen Moment lang aus den Augenwinkeln an, dann setzte er seine Mahlzeit fort. Elijah tat es ihm gleich. Lange Zeit war es bis auf das Murmeln der Schüler still in der Großen Halle. Severus warf gelegentliche Male einen Blick auf Damon, der sehnsüchtig sich die Schnauze leckte und ihn mit großen blauen Hundeaugen fast zu Grund starrte. Severus verdrehte die Augen und versuchte den Husky zu ignorieren – erfolgreich.

* * *

><p>Nach dem Fest führten die Vertrauensschüler ihre Häuser in die Schlafsäle. Die Lehrer gingen ebenfalls schlafen – abgesehen von Severus und Elijah. Elijah hatte sich dazu entschlossen die Zeit nach der Sperrstunde für einen Rundgang durchs Schloss zu nutzen. Natürlich begleitete Damon ihn. Elijah war zwar nun den dritten Tag in Hogwarts, aber ihm fehlte die Kenntnis des Schlosses. Schließlich hatte er seine Schuljahre nicht in Hogwarts sondern in Durmstrang verbracht. Würde er dort unterrichten, er würde sich blind auskennen, aber hier... Er war hier um sich mit Severus zu vertragen, um die Verbindung wieder aufzubauen, die sie einst hatten. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass dies eigentlich ein unmögliches Unterfangen war, aber er schien sich getäuscht zu haben.<p>

Zur selben Zeit lief Severus durch die menschenleeren Gänge von Hogwarts und genoss die Ruhe und vollkommene Stille, die ihn umgab. Die Menschen in den Bildern schliefen und nicht einer wagte es zu schnarchen. Es war Severus' Aufgabe, doch er glaubte nicht daran, dass jetzt schon irgendein Schüler nachts umher schlich und es riskierte ihm vor die Füße zu stolpern. Immerhin waren die Weasley-Zwillinge nicht mehr auf der Schule. Ebenso wie Harry Potter und dessen Freunde. Das war ein wahrer Segen, wie er fand. Doch es gab auch wieder einen Fluch: Elijah. Severus gab zu, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wie er seinem Bruder und dessen Mittel zum Zweck – wie er es nach wie vor sah – aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Es war zwar nicht unmöglich, doch aber schwer in Hogwarts – abgesehen von den Weihnachtsferien, da konnte er sich ausschließlich in seinen Räumen aufhalten, was er wohl auch tun würde.

Elijah erleuchtete sich den Weg mit seinem Zauberstab, Damon lief dicht neben ihm her. _So anders wie Durmstrang_, dachte er als er gerade die Treppe zur Eingangshalle erreichte. Er hörte Schritte, was ihn streng genommen zwar nicht wunderte, aber er sich fragte, wer jetzt unterwegs war. Er sah zu der großen Pforte und erkannte eine ihm sehr bekannte Gestalt. _Wieso ist er denn noch wach?_, fragte er sich und hob eine Augenbraue. Er legte seine Hand auf Damons Kopf und dachte einen Moment nach. Sollte er ihn ansprechen? Vielleicht würde er jetzt eine Antwort auf seine Frage vom Fest bekommen – oder aber er würde bis ins nächste Jahrhundert verflucht, das konnte er nicht wissen. Eh war er der Überzeugung, dass Severus ihn schon ins nächste Jahrhundert verflucht hatte, wenn nicht sogar ins nächste _Jahrtausend_. Doch er hatte eine „Mission" - wie er es nannte – und wollte die auch erfolgreich ausführen und beenden. Also atmete er tief ein und schritt dann die Treppe runter.

„Severus." Vorbei war die Stille, die Ruhe. Vorbei die Einsamkeit, die er in solchen Nächten so mochte. Er hätte es wissen müssen. „Severus, warte!", rief Elijah als er durch die Eingangshalle auf ihn zu kam. „Hast du gesehen, dass ich weitergegangen bin?", fragte Snape gereizt. „Nein, und allein das verwundert mich schon", erwiderte Petrov grinsend als er vor Severus stehen blieb. „Also wenn dich das schon verwundert, dann zweifle ich doch ernsthaft an deinem mentalen Zustand, _Bruderherz_." „Oh, wir können es ja noch sagen." „Lass deinen Sarkasmus, Elijah." „Ebenso, Sev." Severus knurrte leise und funkelte seinen Bruder an. „Hör damit auf." „Och, es macht doch aber so viel Spaß dich damit aufzuziehen, _liebster Bruder_." „Elijah!"

Severus' von Wut – und Hass – erfüllte dunkle Stimme hallte in der großen Eingangshalle nach – lange. Lange war es still und Severus wurde sich bewusst, dass er, auch wenn er es so ungefähr wollte, etwas zu laut war. Er befürchtete schon, dass die Lehrer, Dumbledore und Filch aufgeregt zu ihnen kamen. Und Severus gefiel der Gedanke, dass die Szene, die sie dann zu Gesicht bekommen würden, ein neues Licht auf ihn werfen würde. Er sah sich, wie er Elijah wütend gegen die kalte Wand presste und kurz davor stand ihm deftig eine zu verpassen. Er glaubte außerdem nicht daran, dass diese Vorstellung nicht wahr werden würde.

Das Echo war nun endlich verebbt und Severus war froh, dass keine Lehrer wach geworden waren. Stattdessen sah er nur Filch' Katze Mrs. Norris hinter ihnen vorbei schleichen. Dann konnte der unangenehme Hausmeister nicht weit sein. Und tatsächlich kam der auch nur wenige stille Momente später und sah sich ein wenig verwirrt in der Halle um. „Die Herren Professoren", sagte er in seiner gewohnten Art und Weise und sah die beiden überrascht an und nickte. „Setz' deinen Rundgang fort, Argus", wies Severus ihn kalt an und Filch tat dies auch sogleich.

Severus wandte sich wieder Elijah zu. Diesmal sprach er leise. „Ich meine es ernst, Elijah. Hör mit diesem Namen auf. Hör auf zu versuchen alles wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Hör auf mein Leben ein weiteres Mal aus der Bahn zu bringen." „Ein weiteres Mal? Aus der Bahn bringen? Ich merke nichts davon, dass ich dein Leben aus der Bahn bringe – schon gar nicht ein zweites Mal", erklärte Elijah ruhig. „Natürlich merkst du das nicht! Weil du blind bist. Du warst es schon immer." „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?" „Nein. Ich bin es leid. Ich bin es leid mir deine dämlichen Fragen anzuhören. Ich bin es leid dich immer wieder aufs Neue zurechtzuweisen. Ich bin einfach alles leid. Wieso bist du nicht da geblieben wohin du vor dreißig Jahren abgehauen bist?!" Und mit diesen letzten schmetternden Worten steuerte Severus seine Räume in den Kerkern an um entweder eine schöne Flasche Scotch am Kamin zu genießen oder um sich gleich schlafen zu legen. Und, könnte er das beeinflussen, nicht mehr aufzuwachen.

* * *

><p>So, das war Kapitel 5. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. KritkLob und so ist erwünscht (Lob natürlich mehr, aber ich nehme Kritik natürlich bereitwillig an). Also dann, bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	6. Just One More Reason

Hallo!  
>So, endlich bekommt ihr Kapitel 6 zu lesen. Im Moment komme ich nicht so zum Schreiben, aber das liegt hauptsächlich daran, dass ich nicht weiß, wie das aktuelle Kapitel weitergehen soll. Also ich weiß schon, was passieren soll, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es schreiben soll.<br>Naja, ist ja jetzt auch nicht von Belangen.  
>Viel Spaß beim Lesen!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>Just One More Reason**

Elijah war gegen zwei Uhr in seine Räume im dritten Stock zurückgekehrt. Das ganze Schloss hatte er nicht erkundet. Nachdem Severus gegangen war, war er über die Ländereien gegangen und war seinen Gedanken nachgehangen. Bevor er zu seinen Räumen gegangen war, hatte er am See gesessen und Kiesel ins dunkle Wasser geworfen. Er überlegte immer noch, was Severus damit gemeint haben könnte, er sei immer blind gewesen. Er verstand es nicht, er verstand Severus nicht. Aber das war ja nun nichts Neues. Wie sollte er es nur schaffen, dass er ihm vergab? Es musste doch einen Weg geben.

Elijah lag in seinem Bett und wälzte sich hin und her. Er schaffte es einfach nicht einzuschlafen. Am Bettende hörte er Damon schnarchen – und er beneidete ihn. Elijah seufzte und starrte den Baldachin über seinem Bett an. Oder zumindest sollte er da sein. Elijah konnte nichts sehen, das Zimmer war dunkel wie die Nacht draußen vor den Fenstern. Was sollte er nur tun? Er hatte noch ein ganzes Schuljahr vor sich und befürchtete, dass Severus irgendwann noch mehr seine Kontrolle verlieren würde. Doch er wollte so viel klären – jetzt noch mehr als zuvor. Und er wusste: irgendwie würde er das auch noch schaffen. Doch die Frage war: Wie? Er drehte sich auf die rechte Seite, schloss die Augen und startete einen erneuten Einschlafversuch.

* * *

><p>Beim Frühstück am nächsten Tag erschienen weder Severus noch Elijah, jedenfalls nicht pünktlich. Elijah hatte verschlafen und war gut zwanzig Minuten später in die Große Halle gekommen. Damon war in seinen Räumen geblieben und schlief weiter. Severus hingegen war absichtlich zu spät gekommen. Fünf Minuten nach Elijah. Er hatte sich gesetzt, Kaffee getrunken und war dann wieder gegangen. Elijah hatte ihm mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Verständnislosigkeit nachgesehen – und Verwirrung. Und was letzteres anging, so war er da nicht der einzige.<p>

* * *

><p>Als Elijah kurz vorm Mittagessen ins Lehrerzimmer kam ließ er sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl nieder und legte seine Unterlagen auf den Tisch. Die Professoren McGonagall und Sprout sahen ihn überrascht an und setzten sich ihm gegenüber. Minerva sprach zuerst. „Alles in Ordnung, Elijah?", fragte sie ihren Kollegen. Elijah sah sie etwas unschlüssig an. „Ja, schon, ich bin nur etwas... hm. Erschöpft trifft es nicht", erklärte er. Er hatte vier Stunden hinter sich, die ersten beiden bei Erstklässlern und die andern beiden bei Drittklässlern. Mit den Erstklässlern war es einfacher, sie hatte noch kein besonderes Vorwissen und waren mit Sicherheit genauso nervös wie er selber. „Ich kann mir denken, was Sie meinen", sagte Pomona Sprout lächelnd. „Nervös ist jeder am Anfang, das ist normal." „Es ist gar nicht die Nervosität. Ich bin ehrlich: ich hab heute das erste Mal richtig unterrichtet. Ich habe eher Angst etwas falsch zu machen – was mich eindeutig noch nervöser macht", erwiderte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Minerva und Pomona sahen sich kurz an. „Das legt sich. Mit jeder Stunde, die Sie halten. Glauben Sie mir", sagte Minerva schließlich beruhigend. „Das tue ich, Professor. Aber das ist ja nicht die einzige Sache", meinte er leise. Minerva verstand fast sofort, fragte aber nicht da gerade die Tür knallend geöffnet wurde und der Grund, den Minerva vermutete, ins Zimmer kam. Snape.<p>

Severus sah seine drei Kollegen an und dachte gar nicht erst darüber nach, was die drei beredet hatten, denn Minerva sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Er ignorierte es und tippte Elijah, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, auf die Schulter. Es war nicht so, dass er _gar kein_ Interesse mehr an seinem Bruder hatte, nur war es fast vollständig im Keim erstickt, aber _das_ wollte er schon fragen. Elijah drehte sich verwundert um und sah den Slytherin an. Severus schielte kurz zu Minerva, die ihn neugierig beobachtete. „Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte er Elijah schließlich kühl. So viel Interesse war noch da, denn er war immer der Meinung, dass Elijah nicht fürs Lehramt geeignet war, da er ein kleines Problem mit seiner Nervosität hatte. „Gut, soweit", antwortete Elijah nur verblüfft. „Nichts schief gelaufen?" „Nein." „Also hast du es überwunden?" „Überwunden?" Elijah war nun doch etwas verwirrt. Und den anderen beiden war diese Konversation ein Rätsel – vor allem nach den vergangenen Tagen. „Dein _kleinesProblem_ mit der Nervosität", meinte Snape nur und sah Elijah wartend an, dem es dann dämmerte. „Du erinnerst dich daran?", fragte er verwundert und lächelte. Vielleicht schaffte er es doch noch... „Wie sollte ich das vergessen? Du hast es aber anscheinend." Snape lächelte sacht und kurz und dann machte er seine übliche Miene. „Hab ich nicht. Nein, nichts dergleichen ist passiert." „Gut für dich. Wäre ansonsten etwas peinlich geworden, meinst du nicht?" „Vielleicht." „Vielleicht ist gut. Mit klarer Sicherheit!"

Snape drehte sich um und war drauf und dran das Lehrerzimmer wieder zu verlassen, doch Elijah hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. „Wieso tust du es schon wieder?", fragte er einfach und sah Severus eindringlich an. „Was tue ich wieder?", wollte Snape wissen, obwohl er ahnte, was Elijah meinte. „Aus freien Stücken und von dir aus mit mir reden, was sonst." „Das ist wohl nicht der richtige Ort um das zu erläutern. Ich werde es auch niemals erläutern. Aber lass mich so viel sagen: Ich habe meine Meinung von damals nicht geändert." „Welche deiner vielen Meinungen?" „Die, dass du einfach nicht für das Lehramt geschaffen bist." Damit löste er sich aus Elijahs Griff und verließ das Lehrerzimmer.

_Scheinheiliger... Vielleicht schaff ich es doch, vielleicht_, dachte Elijah grinsend und wandte sich zu seinen Kolleginnen um, die die Szene zuvor neugierig beobachtet hatten und Elijah nun fragend ansahen. „Nicht weiter wichtig", winkte er lächelnd ab. Die Frauen sahen sich an und Professor Sprout sprach ihren Gedanken aus. „Wissen Sie, Elijah, Sie haben eine gewissen Ähnlichkeit mit Severus." Elijahs Augen weiteten sich und er schluckte. _Oh-oh_, dachte er und nahm seine Unterlagen, es war eh bald Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Unschlüssig lächelnd erhob er sich. „Das, werte Kollegin, ist vollkommen lächerlich. Ich soll dem Sturkopf ähnlich sehen? Das ist ja... Also... Dass ich nicht lache!" Und damit verließ auch er das Lehrerzimmer. _Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten_, dachte er zähneknirschend.

McGonagall und Sprout blieben überrascht zurück. „Die beiden sehen sich ähnlich", meinte irgendwann Minerva. „Sag ich doch!", erwiderte Pomona nur lächelnd. „Und Elijahs Reaktion war..." „... Verdacht erregend?" „Genau." „Mm-mh." „Das wird noch was. Lass uns gehen." „Gute Idee." Und die beiden Hauslehrerinnen verließen das Lehrerzimmer um sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle zu machen.

* * *

><p>Das Mittagessen verlief, was die beiden Streithähne betraf, ruhig. Elijah hielt sich zurück und Severus blieb länger als zehn Minuten. Er hatte direkt hiernach die Siebtklässler, Slytherin und Gryffindor, da wollte er sich nicht auch noch wegen Elijah erneut ärgern. Dann hatte er glücklicherweise eine Freistunde eher er einen Drittklässler-Kurs unterrichten musste, immerhin Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, so musste er sich nicht erneut mit den Gryffindors rumschlagen. Allerdings verlief der erste Schultag besser als gedacht. Das war selten so.<p>

* * *

><p>In der Freistunde hatte sich Severus dazu entschlossen, kurz in die Bibliothek zu gehen und sich danach wieder in seine Räume zu verziehen. Natürlich lief er auf dem Weg dorthin Elijah über den Weg. Hatte die Nervensäge auch eine Freistunde? Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Severus, wo geht's hin?", fragte Elijah lächelnd. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dir das sage?", entgegnete Severus entnervt und wünschte sich ein Geist zu sein. „Naja, ja." „Falsch gedacht!" „Natürlich. So wie ich dich kenne..." Und weiter kam er nicht, weil Severus ihn im nächsten Moment schon am Kragen seines Anzuges gepackt hatte und gegen die Korridorwand drückte. In seinen schwarzen Augen glänzte blanke Wut. „So wie du mich kennst? So wie du mich kennst?! Acht Jahre, Elijah, acht Jahre, länger kennst du mich nicht!", zischte er und wurde zum Ende hin lauter. „Severus, nun beruhig dich mal", versuchte es Elijah entschuldigend lächelnd. „Beruhigen? Du willst, dass ich mich beruhige? Ich war schon lange genug ruhig." „Sev, ich..." „Hör endlich auf! Hör auf!" „Tu nichts, was du später bereust." „Bereuen? Ich würde lachen." „Würdest du nicht. Sev, ich... kenne dich, nicht lange, aber..." „Du kennst mich nicht, Elijah! Gib mir nur einen Grund – nur noch einen mehr! Dann lernst du mich kennen, richtig, und ich sage dir: es wird dir nicht gefallen." „Sev..."<p>

Severus war drauf und dran seine Drohung war zu machen, eine Hand hatte er schon vom Kragen genommen und zur Faust geballt, doch dann: „Severus!" Bei der Schärfe der Stimme, die da rief, zuckte Severus doch glatt zusammen und ließ Elijah los, doch seine Anspannung und Wut wich nicht. Langsam wandte er den Kopf um. Minerva stand mit verschränkten Armen da, hinter ihr standen ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin. Vermutlich Strafarbeiten bei Mr. Filch. Severus verfluchte sein Pech und schluckte unmerklich. Er warf einen Blick zu Elijah, der nach wie vor geschockt an der Wand stand und ihn anstarrte. _Bravo, Snape. Einfach einmalige Klasse, super_, dachte er zähneknirschend und starrte Minerva an.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin vorwurfsvoll. Elijah brachte kein Wort heraus, zu tief saß noch der Schock, und Severus... ähnelte mehr einer Salzsäule – einer schwarzen Salzsäule mit hellen Akzenten. Die beiden Schüler hinter Minerva grinsten bei dieser Szene und machten den Eindruck als wären sie Freunde. _Ausgerechnet Gryffindor_, dachte Snape missmutig, wusste er doch, dass sich das, was die beiden Schüler eben gesehen hatten, schnell in der ganzen Schule verbreiten würde. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er sich den Kopf stieß und für die nächsten Wochen im Bett bleiben würde. _Würde den Biestern auch gefallen_, dachte er ernsthaft.

Minervas Blick wurde immer ungeduldiger und säuerlicher. Irgendwas musste er jetzt machen. Irgendwas. Egal was. Und schließlich fand er eine Lösung, die zwar so gar nicht ihm entsprach, aber ihn am besten aus dieser prekären Lage holte. Also schaffte er es sich aus seiner Starre zu befreien, sah kurz Elijah an und dann zu Minerva. Das einzige, was er dann tat war zu lächeln. Diabolisch, aber er lächelte. Er nickte respektvoll. „Frau Kollegin", sagte er an Minerva gerichtete, drehte auf dem Absatz um, sah nochmal Elijah an und ging dann den Korridor entlang Richtung Bibliothek.

Elijah, Minerva und die beiden Schüler blieben verwirrt zurück. Der Umstand, dass Snape tatsächlich gelächelt hatte, verstärkte ihre Verwirrung – zumindest auf seitens Minervas und der Schüler. Elijah entschied sich dazu, erst gar nicht darüber zu reden und ging an ihnen vorbei zu seinen Räumen. Minerva hingegen beschloss, mit Albus zu reden.

* * *

><p>Snape saß wieder in seinen Räumen, der Unterricht war endlich vorbei und bis zum Abendessen würde es noch eine Stunde dauern. Im ging das vom Mittag nicht aus dem Kopf – und gehörig gegen Strich und Faden. Wie hatte er sich nur so provozieren lassen können?! Sonst behielt er doch immer seine Beherrschung. Oder war es bei Elijah etwas anderes? Nein, das glaubte er nicht, aber bis jetzt wies viel darauf hin. Was sollte er nur tun? Minerva würde mit Sicherheit mit Albus darüber reden. Die beiden konnten sich einfach nicht aus Angelegenheiten heraushalten, die sie nichts angingen. Er seufzte und schenkte sich etwas Wein ein. Müde schwenkte er die rote Flüssigkeit im Glas hin und her und sah einfach geradeaus. Was nur sollte er machen um das verbleibende Schuljahr – also das ganze noch – zu überstehen ohne seinem Ruf zu schaden, was er wahrscheinlich eh schon hatte?<p>

Er nahm einen Schluck des Weins und überlegte einen Moment. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht zum Abendessen gehen? So wie er sein Haus und die Gryffindors kannte würde bis dahin schon die halbe Schule von seinem „Ausraster" Bescheid wissen. Und natürlich hatte Minerva bis dahin bestimmt auch schon mit Albus geredet. Das war es nicht wert. Aber entgehen konnte er dem Ganzen nicht. Zumindest nicht dauerhaft – außer er meldete sich krank, aber Dumbledore würde sicher nach ihm sehen, da er es strikt vermied den Krankenflügel zu betreten – ausgenommen es ging um einen seiner Schüler oder etwas, was seine Fachkenntnis benötigte, oder um Madame Pomfrey ihre Heiltränke zu bringen.

Severus nahm einen erneuten Schluck des Weines und setzte sich im Sessel gerader hin, sodass er seinen Kopf auf die Rückenlehne legen konnte, einfach nur um die dunkle Steindecke anzusehen. Er fühlte sich unglaublich müde. Er wollte die Augen schließen, sich fallen lassen in eine Dunkelheit die so beruhigend und vertraut war, doch ein Klopfen hinderte ihn und er seufzte erneut. Er stellte das Weinglas weg und ging zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. Vor der massiven Kerkertür stand ein Junge mit braunen Haaren, ein Zweitklässler.

„Was wollen Sie, Shaw?", fragte Snape gereizt und sah seinen Schüler abschätzend an. „Professor, Sir, Kyle Smith ist eine Treppe runter gefallen und kann nicht mehr aufstehen", erklärte der Schüler, der schüchtern von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. _Das gibt es doch nicht_, dachte Snape und verdrehte die Augen. „Wo?", fragte er. „Folgen Sie mir, Sir", meinte Shaw und ging voraus, Snape folgte ihm mehr widerwillig – er wollte seine Ruhe, außerdem war es der _erste_ (richtige) Schultag!

Brandon Shaw führte seinen Hauslehrer den Korridor entlang, wo am Ende eine Treppe runter zu den teilweise unbenutzten Räumen des Kerkersystems ging. Snape hob eine Augenbraue, da ihm die ganze Sache spanisch vorkam. Shaw zeigte die Treppe herunter wo, im Schein einer Fackel, ein Junge, mit sehr kurzen blonden Haaren auf dem Boden saß und sich an die Wand lehnte, dabei umklammerte er sein rechtes Bein. „Was hatten Sie hier überhaupt verloren?", fragte Snape Shaw. Dieser sah auf seine Füße. „Wir wollten uns umsehen, Sir", sagte er leise. Snape dachte einen Moment nach, fragte aber nicht weiter nach und schritt die Treppe herunter zu Smith.

„Hallo, Professor", sagte dieser mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht. Snape erwiderte darauf nichts und half dem Jungen hoch um ihn dann zu tragen. Er verließ die Kerker, Shaw im Schlepptau, und ging hoch zum Krankenflügel. Er fand es gut, dass ihnen niemand über den Weg lief.

Im Krankenflügel kam ihnen schon Madame Pomfrey entgegen, Sorge breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Professor Snape", sagte sie zuerst und nickte begrüßend – sie sah ihn ja nicht oft. Er erwiderte diese Geste nicht und ging stattdessen zu einem freien Bett und legte Smith dort ab. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Poppy mehr an den Jungen gewandt, der noch Tränen in den Augen hatte vor Schmerz. „Er ist eine Treppe runtergefallen", antwortete Shaw, der neben Snape getreten war. Poppy nickte verstehend und wandte sich wieder an Kyle. „Was tut weh?", fragte sie sanft. „Mein Bein, das rechte", sagte er leise. „Schrecklich."

„Bleiben Sie hier?", fragte Snape Shaw. „Ja, Sir", meinte dieser etwas überrascht. „Gut. Ich muss gehen, ich hab noch zu arbeiten. Ich sehe morgen nach Ihnen, Smith." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Krankenflügel und sah nicht mehr wie Madame Pomfrey leicht den Kopf schüttelte ehe sie sich um Smith kümmerte.

Snape kehrte schnell in seine Räume zurück und hoffte diesmal auf Ruhe als er sich in den Sessel fallen ließ und genervt seufzte. Es war der erste Tag und schon war es zu viel. Und was jetzt? Er sah zu der kleinen Standuhr, die auf seinem Kaminsims relativ mittig platziert war: viertel vor sechs. Sollte er zum Abendessen? Er konnte es sich auch bringen lassen – oder Albus würde persönlich vorbeikommen und ihn _zwingen_ in die Große Halle zu gehen. Severus nickte, er würde lieber hier bleiben. Außerdem wollte er eh noch ein bisschen lesen, auch wenn er wohl nicht dazu kommen würde. Ihn überkam eine Müdigkeit wie lange schon nicht mehr. Er leerte das Weinglas, dass noch auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel stand, und erhob sich etwas schwerfällig. Das war einfach zu viel für einen Tag gewesen. Und mit Grauen sah er dem nächsten Tag entgegen. Allerdings... etwas Gutes hatte der Tag mit sich gebracht: jetzt würde ihn Elijah wohl in Ruhe lassen. Doch Snape zweifelte daran. Die acht Jahre, die er Elijah kannte, hatten ihm eins gezeigt: Elijah war niemand, der sich schnell unterkriegen ließ, ebenso wenig gab er schnell auf.

Severus seufzte erneut bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die Plage, die sich sein Bruder nannte, noch nicht vorbei war und noch mehr grauste es ihm vor dem nächsten Tag. Aber jetzt würde er keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden – nicht schon wieder. Er war müde also begab er sich in sein angrenzendes Schlafzimmer, zog sich um und schlüpfte unter die leichte Bettdecke. Er lag auf der Seite, legte eine Hand unters Kissen – da wo sein Kopf lag – und zog die Decke bis zur Brust hoch. Schlaf würde gut tun. Es würde seinen Kopf frei machen, und das brauchte er. Er schloss die Augen, dachte weder an Elijah, an seinen heutige „Ausraster", Smith im Krankenflügel oder Minerva und Albus, wie sie über ihn redeten – er war sich sicher, dass sie es taten oder noch tun würden, vielleicht schon getan hatten. Nein, sein Kopf war so gut wie leer gefegt. Nur noch ein Gedanke war da, ein Wunsch: morgen einfach nicht aufzuwachen – oder zumindest sehr spät. Vielleicht würde er über Nacht ja krank? Die Hoffnung starb bekanntlich zuletzt.

* * *

><p>So, das war Kapitel 6. Das Kapitel wo Severus wohl mit am untypischsten handelt, aber naja... die Geschichte ist ja nicht umsonst OoC und AU.<br>Also, ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Schreibt einen Kommentar, freue mich immer. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	7. One Step Closer

Hey, Leute!

Die lange Pause tut mir leid. Konnte nur mit meinem Handy ins Internet, aber jetzt geht's wieder. Und deswegen gibt es jetzt heute auch endlich Kapitel 7. Mal ein bisschen anders. ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>One Step Closer  
><strong>

Die erste Woche verging und seit seinem „Ausraster" - er selber sah es nicht als wirklich solchen an – hatte weder Elijah ihn genervt, noch hatten Minerva oder Albus – oder beide – ihn angesprochen. Allgemein verwunderte Severus das alles etwas, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum, er war froh darüber. Als Severus Freitag die letzte seiner Stunden beendete sah er mit Freude dem Wochenende entgegen, es versprach Ruhe – zumindest hoffte er das, doch oft genug wurde er schon enttäuscht, also machte er sich nicht allzu große Hoffnungen.

Er sah auf die Uhr und erhob sich aus seinem gemütlichen Sessel. Zeit fürs Abendessen. In der Großen Halle setzte er sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz, Elijah war schon da und nickte ihm einfach freundlich lächelnd zu. Vielleicht würde das irgendwann sogar noch nerviger als seine ständige Fragerei? Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und schenkte sich etwas zum Trinken ein. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu den Schülern an ihren Haustischen. Wenn er auch froh war dass Elijah, Minerva und Dumbledore ihn in Ruhe ließen, so störten ihn die Blicke der Schüler. Die Nachricht, er habe einen Lehrer, einen seiner Kollegen – und auch noch den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste –, bedroht hatte sich, wie erwartet, wie ein Lauffeuer in der ganzen Schule verbreitet. Und jetzt wurde darüber geredet und spekuliert, _was_ der Grund für diesen Übergriff gewesen sein könnte. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich würde so etwas behauptet wie: _Er habe es getan, weil eigentlich er diesen Posten haben wollte._ Auch wenn das irgendwo richtig war, so würde er nie jemanden angreifen, weil dieser jemand den Posten inne hatte den eigentlich er haben wollte. Wenn er das getan hätte, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich längst schon geflogen. Und beim Stichwort „fliegen" musste er unwillkürlich grinsen, was natürlich Elijah, Minerva und auch Albus bemerkten, es aber unterließen ihn zu fragen, wieso er denn grinse.

* * *

><p>Am Samstag ging er halbwegs gut gelaunt, aber trotzdem mit seinem üblichen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck, zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle. Elijah war schon da, aber sein Begleiter fehlte. Elijah machte ein trauriges Gesicht und als er Severus bemerkte, hob er nur leicht die Hand zum Gruß.<p>

_Irgendwann. Irgendwann wird das nerviger sein als seine ständige Fragerei und... Nerverei. Mal sehen wie lange es dauert_, dachte Severus als er sich setzte. Dann kamen Dumbledore und McGonagall in die Halle und augenblicklich sank seine Laune auf den Grund. Er schluckte. _Das kann heiter werden_, dachte er als er ihre Blicke sah und bereute seine Entscheidung zum Essen zu kommen. Aber so wie es aussah, hatten sie noch nichts ihn betreffend vor. Nach dem Essen, überlegte er.

Und tatsächlich bestätigte sich seine Annahme. Als er den Mittagstisch vorzeitig verließ, folgten McGonagall und Dumbledore ihm. An der Großen Treppe, als er auf seinem Weg zu den Kerkern war, hielten sie ihn an. „Severus, warte mal", sagte Albus ruhig. Severus blieb stehen und drehte den Kopf ein Stück. Abwartend sah er den Schulleiter und seine Kollegin an. Diese kamen vor ihm zum Stehen, sahen erst sich und dann den Tränkemeister an. „Severus, wir müssen mit dir reden", meinte nun Minerva ernst. „Ihr müsst?", fragte Severus und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ihr wollt. Müssen tut ihr gar nichts." „Severus, bitte, hör uns zu", sagte Albus schwach lächelnd. _Wieso lächelt er?_, fragte sich Severus und drehte sich nun ganz zu ihnen. „Ich höre." „Severus, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass es zwischen Professor Petrov..." _Professor...! Eine Frechheit_, dachte Severus und bekam den Rest des Satzes nicht mit, was vor allem Minerva bemerkt hatte. „Severus, hast du zugehört?", fragte sie. „Nein, aber ich schätze mal, dass es um meinen _Ausbruch_ neulich ging", antwortete er und machte eine drehende Handbewegung. „Allerdings! Einen Lehrer bedrohen... Was ist in dich gefahren?!"

Severus sah einen Moment abwesend in eine Ecke, dann wandte er den Blick wieder zu seinen Kollegen. „Was in mich gefahren ist? Wie soll ich das erklären...? Er hat nichts anderes verdient!" Minerva und Albus sahen ihn überrascht an. „Wieso?", fragte schließlich Albus ruhig. „Das geht euch nichts an. Das geht nur mich und ihn etwas an."

Severus machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief ein Stück, dann drehte er sich nochmal um und sah die beiden eindringlich an. „Und noch eins: Hört auf euch in meine Privatangelegenheiten einzumischen!" Dann rauschte er davon. Albus und Minerva sahen sich verwirrt an, kehrten dann aber in die große Halle zurück.

Was keiner bemerkt hatte war, dass Elijah alles mitgehört hatte. Er hatte sich hinter einer Ecke versteckt und gelauscht. Elijah lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. _Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln_, dachte er und verharrte noch einen Moment in seiner Position, dann fasste er einen Entschluss und folgte Severus.

* * *

><p>Elijah atmete tief durch und klopfte an die Tür von Severus Privaträumen. Er vermutete, dass Severus die Tür wieder zu knallen würde sobald er ihn sah, aber einen Versuch war es trotzdem wert. Er klopfte erneut und nach einer Weile nochmal. <em>Ist er gar nicht da? Wo könnte er denn dann sein?<em>, fragte sich Elijah und wollte wieder gehen, doch genau in diesem Moment kam Severus auf ihn zu.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Elijah überrascht. „Wald", erklärte Severus monoton und blieb vor ihm stehen. „Was willst du eigentlich hier?" „Ich... ehm... Nun ich habe dein Gespräch mit Minerva und Dumbledore mitbekommen und..." „Du hast gelauscht. Wie äußerst unerwartet von dir." „Schon klar. Ich bin kindisch." „Das hast du jetzt gesagt." „Und du hast es gedacht!" „Um ehrlich zu sein, nein, ich habe das nicht gedacht." „Ehrlich?" „Ja." „Oh..."

Severus sah ihn abwartend an. „Was willst du?", fragte er schließlich. „Nun...", fing Elijah stockend an und wich Snapes Blick aus. „Oh nein. Wenn du so anfängst..." Severus öffnete die Tür zu seinen Räumen und ging rein. Er wollte eigentlich die Tür schnell schließen, aber Elijah hielt ihn auf und betrat den Kerkerraum. Er sah sich nachdenklich um. „Wieso, Elijah?", fragte Severus ihn und schloss die Tür. „Wieso, was?", entgegnete Elijah als er zum Kamin ging. „Wieso musst du mir dermaßen auf die Nerven gehen?! Das hast du ja früher nicht gemacht." „Früher. Gutes Stichwort, Severus. Damals waren wir wohl doch etwas jünger." „Etwas ist gut."

Elijah schmunzelte und sah sich ein Bild auf dem Kaminsims an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde traurig. „Ist das... Ist das Mom?", fragte er und zeigte auf das Bild einer hübschen Frau mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren. Der Blick der Frau hatte etwas Trauriges. Severus sah zu Elijah und auch in ihm stieg leise Trauer auf. Elijah sah ihn an, Severus nickte. Es herrschte ein Moment der Stille. Schließlich seufzte Severus und zauberte zwei Gläser auf den Tisch vor dem Kamin. Elijah sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich werde dich so schnell nicht los werden. Und da ich jetzt eh etwas trinken wollte...", erklärte Severus und holte eine Flasche Scotch Whisky.

Elijah lächelte kurz und nickte. Severus reichte ihm ein Glas und schenkte etwas ein. Elijah nickte dankend und nippte an der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Severus fachte das Feuer im Kamin an und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. „Willst du die ganze Zeit da stehen?", fragte er Elijah und nahm einen Schluck des Scotch. Elijah sah ihn verwundert an und setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel, gegenüber von Severus. Er nahm einen Schluck Scotch und sah dann ins prasselnde Kaminfeuer.

Es verging eine ganze Weile der Stille bis schließlich Severus etwas sagte. Er schüttete sich gerade eine neues Glas ein. „Das hier ist einmalig, klar?!", richtete er sich an seinen Bruder. „Weiß ich. Hab ich mir schon gedacht", erwiderte Elijah schwach lächelnd und leerte sein Glas. Severus nickte nur und schob die Flasche zu Elijah. Dieser nickte nur dankend und schüttete sich ebenfalls etwas ein. „Wo hast du eigentlich deinen Köter gelassen?", fragte Severus mit gespieltem Interesse. „Damon? Wo wohl? In meinen Räumen. Ihm geht es nicht sonderlich gut, aber das wundert mich nicht", erklärte Elijah abwesend. „Wieso?" „Oh, er ist ein alter Knabe. Er begleitet mich seit er ein Welpe war." Snape nickte nur resigniert und leerte sein Glas. Elijah tat es ihm nach einem kurzen Moment gleich.

* * *

><p>„Es wird spät", bemerkte Severus alsbald und wies auf die kleine Standuhr auf dem Kaminsims. Elijah nickte. „Allerdings. Kommst du mit?", erwiderte und stellte das Whiskyglas auf den Tisch. „Wohin?" „In die Große Halle. Zum Abendessen." „Ach ja..." Elijah schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Severus stellte sein Glas ebenfalls ab und beide verließen sie Severus' Räume. In Elijah stieg ein leiser Hoffnungsschimmer auf. Vielleicht würde es doch nicht einmalig sein. Vielleicht fanden sie wieder zueinander, nach all den Jahren. Es wäre toll gewesen, aber ob es je wahr werden würde? Elijah zweifelte.<p>

Als die beiden gemeinsam die Große Halle betraten, zogen sie ausnahmslos_alle_ Blicke auf sich. Die versammelte Belegschaft von Hogwarts am Lehrertisch sah die beiden verwundert an als sie die paar Stufen hoch schritten. Minerva beugte sich zu Madame Hooch herüber, der Fluglehrerin Hogwarts'. „Das sieht man auch nicht alle Tage", meinte sie leise zu ihrer Kollegin. Diese nickte. „Die Frage ist, woher das auf einmal kommt", entgegnete sie und diesmal nickte Minerva.

Severus und Elijah hatten sich an den Tisch gesetzt und sahen sich verwundert um. „Ist etwas?", fragten beide gleichzeitig und sahen dann sich überrascht an. „Nein, nichts", meinte Minerva und alle begannen zu essen, außer Severus und Elijah, die beide das Gefühl hatten als hätten sie etwas verpasst. „Neugierde", meinte Severus irgendwann leise zu Elijah. „Wie bitte?", fragte dieser erstaunt. „Wart es ab. Irgendwann, in absehbarer Zeit, werden sie Fragen stellen. Sie haben eine unstillbare Neugier – besonders Albus und Minerva." Elijah sah Severus lange überlegend an, dann nickte er lächelnd. _Vielleicht schaff' ich es doch noch_, dachte er und trank einen Schluck Tee. Severus neben ihm schenkte sich gerade welchen ein.

* * *

><p>So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich freue mich immer über Feedback.<p>

LG Mia


	8. Pranksters

Hey!  
>Ich werde krank und leide unter Langeweile, weil ich gerade voll in einer Schreibblockade festhänge... Naja, aber egal. Auf jeden Fall habe ich jetzt Chapter 8 für euch. Ab jetzt ist es wirklich OoC, aber voll. Naja, ihr werdet seh'n, was ich meine. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>  
><strong>PrankstersHard Hits**

Die Wochen vergingen und schließlich neigte sich auch der Oktober dem Ende entgegen. Es war wie jedes Jahr. Die Erstklässler waren gut angekommen und es gab eine gewisse Routine. Zu dieser Routine gehörte mittlerweile auch, dass Elijah Severus immer wieder fragte, ob er nicht mit ihm im „Drei Besen" in Hogsmead etwas trinken wolle – natürlich nur am Wochenende. Severus lehnte nicht nur wegen Elijah ab, nein. Er lehnte auch ab, weil er sich ungern in diesem Etablissement blicken lassen wollte. Das behielt er allerdings für sich und machte Elijah somit weiß, dass er wegen ihm ablehne.

Und wie jedes Jahr kam auch das Halloween-Fest. Am Tag zuvor hatte Severus schon keine Lust mehr. Vor allem die Erstklässler konnten sich noch weniger konzentrieren, zu aufgeregt und neugierig waren sie. Severus mochte das alles nicht. Er war noch mürrischer als sonst – wenn das überhaupt ging. Und erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Elijah ihn beim Essen immer so ansah als wolle er ihn an etwas erinnern – oder zu etwas anstiften... oder beides.

* * *

><p>„<em>Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Elijah", sagte Severus mit zittriger Stimme. Elijah hingegen grinste nur verschlagen. „Es wird ihm wohl kaum auffallen. Er wird doch eh zu betrunken sein, um auch nur irgendetwas zu merken", meinte er mit Schalk in der Stimme. „Mag sein, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Außerdem ist das ekelhaft – und gemein der Kaulquappe gegenüber." „Das Vieh wird auch nichts merken." „Ich halte das immer noch für eine schlechte Idee. Vernichtend schlecht!" „Ach komm schon, Sev..."<em>

Die beiden Snapes sahen sich lange an. In Elijahs dunklen Augen glänzte purer Schalk, in Severus' hingegen war ein Schimmer Angst zu erkennen. Schließlich seufzte Severus langgezogen. „Fein, okay", gab er sich geschlagen und reichte Elijah ein kleines Schraubglas. In den

_goldenen__ Deckel waren ein paar Löcher gestochen und es war Wasser im Glas in dem ein kleines Tier schwamm. Elijah wollte das Glas aufschrauben als Severus i__h__m bedeutete noch zu warten._

„_Was macht ihr beide da schon wieder?" Sie drehten sich um. Im Türrahmen der Küche stand Eileen Snape, ihre Mutter. Sie war schön, hatte seidiges schwarzes Haar, das sie zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte und der ihr über der Schulter lag. Sie trug einen einfach grauen Wollpullover und einen schwarzen Rock. „Nichts, Mom", antworteten die beiden Jungs gleichzeitig. „Ach wirklich?" Eileen sah ihre Söhne musternd an, dann lächelte sie. „Wenn ihr meint. Was habt ihr da?" Sie zeigte auf das Glas. Severus nahm es auf die Hand. „Wir haben eine Kaulquappe gefangen", antwortete er und log so zumindest nicht. „Und was wollt ihr mit ihr?" Gut, jetzt waren sie aufgeschmissen. Severus sah Hilfe suchend zu Elijah, der schien sich gerade etwas zu überlegen. „Wir...", fing er überlegend an und kratzte sich an der Schläfe. Doch bevor er weiter reden konnte, winkte Eileen ab. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich es nicht weiß", sagte sie lächelnd und zwinkerte mit einem Auge. Severus und Elijah sahen sich verwundert an. „Ich muss kurz weg", sagte schließlich Eileen und im Umwenden wandte sie sich nochmal an die beiden. „Stellt nichts an." Dann verließ sie das Haus._

Severus stellte das Glas zurück auf den Küchentisch. Elijah sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Muss man das jetzt verstehen?", fragte er und wies mit der Hand auf die Stelle, wo bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch ihre Mutter gestanden hatte. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern, dann sah er zur Uhr, die über der Tür hing und ein leises Ticken von sich gab. „Es ist gleich zehn. Er wird bald nach Hause kommen. Lass uns das jetzt schnell erledigen", forderte Severus ernst und nahm von der Anrichte eine Flasche in der eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit umherschwappte: Scotch Whisk

_e__y. Er drehte den Deckel ab und stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch. Elijah nickte und schraubte das Glas mit der Kaulquappe auf. Er nahm einen Teelöffel und holte das winzige Tierchen aus dem Glas. Es zuckte in dem bisschen Wasser, das mit auf dem Löffel war. Vorsichtig setzte Elijah die Spitze des Löffels an die Öffnung der Flasche und ließ die Kaulquappe hineingleiten. Severus verschloss die Flasche wieder und stach mit einer Schere ein kleines Loch in den Deckel._

„_Brauchen Kaulquappen eigentlich schon Luft?", fragte Elijah nachdenklich. „Keine Ahnung", meinte Severus und stellte die Flasche zurück auf die Anrichte. Elijah zuckte mit den Schultern. Er räumte Löffel und Schere weg und schüttete das Wasser aus dem Glas, welches er wieder zuschraubte. „Komm, lass uns ho..." Elijah brach ab als sie eine Tür hörten. Sie schluckten. Severus nahm das Glas, schraubte den Deckel wieder ab und stellte das Glas in die Spüle, den Deckel steckte er in die Tasche seiner Jacke. Sie gingen von der Tür weg und warteten ruhig am Küchenfenster._

_Ihr Vater schlurfte durch den Flur und dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die alte Couch fallen ließ. Er rülpste ein Mal und seufzte dann. Elijah und Severus verzogen angewidert das Gesicht, dann gingen sie, absichtlich, durchs Wohnzimmer hin zur Treppe in den zweiten Stock. „Guten Morgen, Dad", sagten sie kurz als sie an Tobias Snape vorbeikamen. Sie bemerkten seinen missbilligenden Seitenblick. Gerade als sie am Treppenabsatz ankamen hörten sie ihren Vater rufen. „Ey, ihr zwei, kommt mal her!" Sie sahen sich an und gingen zurück. Mit hinterm Rücken verschränkten Armen standen sie neben der Couch und sahen ihren betrunkenen Vater abwartend an. Der üble Geruch von Alkohol schlug ihnen entgegen, doch sie vermieden es ihre Nasen kraus zu ziehen. Tobias sah sie verklärt an. „Bringt mir mal die Flasche Scotch aus der Küche!", forderte er nicht mehr ganz deutlich._

_Severus und Elijah nickten nur und gingen zurück in die Küche. Severus nahm die Flasche und sah auf den dunklen, in der braunen Flüssigkeit schwimmenden, Fleck. Er sah seinen Bruder unsicher an und ging dann wieder zu Tobias, um ihm die Flasche zu reichen. Tobias nickte und schraubte den Deckel ab. Severus und Elijah gingen derweil wieder zur Treppe, wo sie, außerhalb des möglichen Sichtfeldes ihres Vaters, stehen blieben und warteten. Das kräftige, würgende Husten verriet ihnen, dass Tobias nichts bemerkt hatte. „Er tut es als Verschlucken ab", flüsterte Elijah und sie gingen leise nach oben in ihr Zimmer, wo sie schließlich leise lachend auf ihre Betten fielen._

* * *

><p>Das dämliche Lächeln, dass Elijah den ganzen Tag schon hatte, regte ihn am Meisten auf. Was hatte der Kerl nur? Severus war es ein Rätsel. Und er glaubte auch, dass es schlimmer gar nicht mehr werden konnte, doch er wurde eines Besseren belehrt.<p>

Als der Unterricht am 30. Oktober endgültig vorbei war, verschlug es Severus auf den Astronomieturm. Normalerweise hätte er sich ohne Umwege in seine Räume zurückgezogen und auf das Abendessen gewartet, aber diesmal war irgendwas anders. Mittlerweile war er sich manchmal selbst ein Rätsel, aber nun gut... Als Severus oben ankam umspielte ein kühler Windhauch den Turm. Severus stellte sich ans Geländer und umfasste die dünne Metallstange mit den Händen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus.

„Das ist mal was Neues." Severus fuhr erschrocken herum als er diese, etwas spöttische, Stimme vernahm. Er sah sich gehetzt um und entdeckte die schwachen Umrissen einer im Schatten stehenden Person. _Ich bring ihn um!_, dachte Severus zähneknirschend. „Ich hab dich erschreckt, jetzt bin ich stolz auf mich." „Halt den Mund, Elijah!", fuhr Severus ihn an. „Denke nicht", erwiderte Elijah lachend, „Was machst du hier oben?" „Stehen." „Wow, echt? Das hätte ich jetzt aber nicht gedacht." Severus verdrehte die Augen, Elijah fuhr einfach fort: „Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich: Was hat dich hierher verschlagen?"

Elijah trat vor und stellte sich mit einer Hand in der Hosentasche lächelnd vor Severus. Severus sah ihn eindringlich an. Er war tatsächlich sprachlos. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Er wusste ja nicht, wieso er hier hoch gegangen war. Elijah bekam einen selbstgefälligen Blick. „Du weißt es nicht, hab ich recht?", sprach er seine Vermutung aus. _Elender Mistkerl!_, dachte Severus fast kochend. „Nein, hast du nicht!", entgegnete er wütend und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Turm. Elijah folgte ihm. „Severus, sei nicht so", rief er ihm nach, „Das ist doch kindisch!" _Und normalerweise bin ich das doch_, fügte Elijah innerlich hinzu. Severus blieb plötzlich stehen. „Kindisch?", fragte er ohne sich umzudrehen. Elijah konnte die Stimmlage nicht deuten, er schluckte. „Ja, kindisch! Dein ganzes Verhalten. Ich denke, ich weiß, wieso du auf den Astronomieturm gegangen bist", sagte er schließlich entschlossen. „Ach ja?" Severus ging weiter und drehte sich am Fuß der Treppe schließlich zu Elijah um, der zwei Stufen über ihm stehen blieb. „Was ist?", fragte Elijah wegen Severus' abschätzenden Blick. „Du willst also wissen, wieso ich auf dem Astronomieturm war?", entgegnete Severus. „Ja!" „Dann raus damit. Was denkst du?" „Ich denke, dass du geflüchtet bist, dich versteckt hast – vor mir!"

Severus sah ihn mit verengten Augen an. „Ich habe mich nicht versteckt!", schrie er wütend, „Und geflüchtet bin ich auch nicht!" Dann drehte er sich wieder auf dem Absatz um und lief weiter. Elijah lief hinterher. „Oh komm, Severus. Du flüchtest doch die ganze Zeit schon vor mir!", meinte er aufgebracht. „Tue ich nicht!" „Oh doch!" Elijah blieb stehen. „Du bist ein Feigling!" Das war der fehlende Tropfen der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Severus blieb abrupt stehen und stand total angespannt mit dem Rücken zu Elijah. Elijah rührte sich nicht. Er blieb hinter Severus stehen, verschränkte die Arme und wartete ruhig. Es war ihr Glück, dass die Eingangshalle gerade leer war – anscheinend. Hinter einer Säule versteckt stand Madame Hooch und spionierte – unabsichtlich.

Severus stand fast regungslos da. Wenn sich Elijah nicht irrte, dann zitterte sein werter Bruder. Severus nahm seine Umgebung nur noch wie im Rausch war, durch einen Schleier vor den Augen und Watte in den Ohren – alles war gedämpft; außer seine Wut, die er endlich rauslassen wollte. Und das tat er. Blitzschnell wirbelte er herum und verpasste Elijah einen präzisen Haken der den anderen zu Boden beförderte. Vollkommen paralysiert lag Elijah da und legte die Hand auf die getroffene Stelle, Kiefer. Elijah sah auf, Severus stand mit noch geballter Faust über ihm. Sein Blick war nicht wütend, sondern entsetzt. „Elijah, ich...", fing er an. „Verdammt, hast du einen harten Schlag!", unterbrach Elijah ihn und stöhnte vor Schmerz beim Reden. Und er brachte Severus auch noch aus der Fassung: er grinste. „Wieso grinst du, Eli?", fragte Severus verwirrt. „Wieso...? Ich hab dich dazu gebracht mich niederzuschlagen. Das hast du das letzte Mal gemacht als wir sieben waren", erklärte Elijah schelmisch. „Und das freut dich, oder was?" „Ein bisschen, Bruderherz, ein bisschen." „Hör auf mich _Bruderherz_ zu nennen, Elijah!"

Severus hielt Elijah helfend die Hand hin. Elijah war überrascht, nahm sie und ließ sich von Severus zurück auf die Füße ziehen. Er klopfte seinen Anzug ab und übte leichten Druck auf seinen Kiefer aus. „Ernsthaft, Severus, warst du in einem früheren Leben Boxer oder so was? Du hast ja einen Schlag... Oh Mann!", murmelte Elijah schmerzverzerrt. „Hör mit deinen Späßen auf", sagte Severus ernst und genervt. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. – Wann bist du eigentlich so verbittert geworden?" Severus' Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Erneut war er sprachlos. Elijah fing zu lachen an. „Das schaff' wohl auch nur ich!", meinte er und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. „Was?", wollte Severus verwirrt wissen. „Dich sprachlos zu machen, was sonst. Also? Antworte auf meine Frage. Früher warst du weitaus lebendiger, fröhlicher." „Elijah..." „Nichts da Elijah, antworte!" „Ich kann nicht. – Doch, ich kann. Du willst wissen, wann ich so... Wie würdest du es ausdrücken?" „Tot." „Danke... sehr... Als du in deiner Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion einfach verschwunden bist."

Elijah senkte beschämt den Kopf und rieb sich über den Arm. „Du wirst meine Entschuldigung nie annehmen, hab ich recht?", fragte er und sah wieder auf. „Dreißig Jahre, Elijah! Selbst du dürftest einsehen, dass das reichlich spät für eine Entschuldigung ist. Eine Entschuldigung, die nicht nötig wäre, wenn du damals nicht nur an dich gedacht hättest – beziehungsweise überhaupt nachgedacht hättest", entgegnete Severus, klang aber nicht nachtragend, eher enttäuscht und traurig. „Ich weiß, Severus, ich weiß. Ich bereue es, ich bereue so viel."

Elijah sah betrübt zur Seite, Severus senkte seinen Blick. Es vergingen Momente der Stille, das einzige, was man hörte, war prasselnder Regen draußen. Schließlich räusperte Elijah sich. „Du wirst mir nie verzeihen, du wirst es nie vergessen – das weiß ich. Aber... können wir wenigstens so tun als würden wir uns vertragen?" Severus sah ihn überrascht an. Gab Elijah auf? So kannte er ihn gar nicht. Etwas hatte sich geändert. Sie hatten irgendwie... die Rollen getauscht. „Severus?" Elijah holte Severus aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja", sagte dieser nur. Es war eher als Zeichen, dass er zuhörte, aber Elijah nickte und sagte: „Okay, gut. Gute Nacht." Dann ging er. Severus sah ihm verwundert nach. _Was war das?_, fragte er sich und stand noch eine ganze Weile regungslos und verwirrt in der Eingangshalle. Irgendwann ging er dann schließlich runter in die Kerker. Er brauchte Schlaf, er musste nachdenken.

Madame Hooch hatte alles mitangehört. Verwirrt kam sie hinter der Säule hervor. Ihr Blick schweifte in die Richtung in die Elijah verschwunden war, dann runter zu den Kerkern. War das gerade wirklich passiert? Hatte Severus Snape wirklich einen Kollegen niedergeschlagen? Aber die beiden, die die ganze Zeit über nur gestritten hatten, waren wohl mehr als nur Kollegen. Hatte sie richtig gehört? Hatte Elijah wirklich _Bruderherz_ zu Severus gesagt? Das war zu absurd um wahr zu sein, aber sie wusste, dass das kein Traum war oder so. Nein, das war alles wirklich passiert. Severus hatte wirklich Elijah niedergeschlagen, und Elijah hatte den Slytherin-Hauslehrer wirklich _Bruderherz_ genannt. Aber war es wahr? Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Scherz gewesen. Es gibt Kinder, die zusammen aufwachsen – wie Brüder, aber eben keine sind, sich aber Brüder nennen. War es bei Elijah und Severus auch so? Madame Hooch fand keine Antwort auf die Frage, also tat sie Elijahs _Bruderherz_ als Scherz ab, dann ging sie selber in ihre Räume um zu schlafen.

* * *

><p>So, und das war Chapter 8. Ist sehr OoC, oder? Naja, ich kann jetzt schon sagen, die nächsten beiden Kapitel spielen nicht in der Gegenwart. Mehr sage ich dazu nicht. Ich versuche derweil mal, mit dem angefangenen Kapitel (16) weiterzukommen. im Moment gefällt es mir echt nicht.<br>Hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen! Freue mich immer über Feedback. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!  
>LG Mia<p> 


	9. Thirty Years

So, jetzt habe ich Chapter 9 für euch. Es wird vielleicht ein bisschen Elijahs Vergangenheit erhellen.  
>Jeder Abschnitt steht für einen einzelnen "Lebensabschnitt".<br>Vorher hatte ich zu jedem Abschnitt auch ein Datum, aber hier habe ich die rausgenommen. Sind auch nicht so wichtig.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<br>Thirty Years**

„_Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, werde ich ein anderer Mensch sein. Vielleicht nicht besser oder schlechter, aber anders."_

Leise öffnete Elijah die Tür, schlich raus und schloss sie ebenso leise hinter sich. Er zog den Rucksack richtig auf und schlich die Treppe hinab. Im Flur zog er sich schnell Jacke und Schuhe an, dann verließ er ohne ein Geräusch das Haus in dem er aufgewachsen war. Draußen nieselte es leicht. Elijah sah sich beinahe gehetzt um und lief dann die Straße runter. Lediglich das fahle Licht des Sichelmondes und die paar funktionierenden Laternen erhellten seinen Weg. Eine Laterne flackerte und dann erstarb ihr Licht. Elijah atmete schwer. Seine Seite tat weh und er hatte kaum noch Kraft, doch er lief weiter. Er wollte nicht zurück, er hatte Angst.

Doch als er schließlich das Stadtende von Cokeworth erreicht hatte, da plagten ihn Zweifel und Schuldgefühle. Er sah zurück. War es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen? Er hatte Severus zurückgelassen, seinen Zwillingsbruder. Er war der einzige Mensch dem er wirklich blind vertraute. Und er ließ ihn allein, allein in dieser Hölle auf Erden. Aber er wollte nicht zurück, noch nicht mal wegen Severus. Severus war immer der Stärkere von ihnen gewesen, er würde das durchstehen, auch alleine.

Elijah wischte eine Träne weg und hielt ein Schluchzen zurück. Traurig sah er auf den Weg den er zurückgelegt hatte. Es tat weh. Er wandte den Blick ab und sah auf den Weg, der vor ihm lag. Es war ein steiniger Weg, doch er war bereit ihn zu gehen. Er bedeutete Leben und Frieden, kein Schmerz. Elijah raffte sich zusammen und lief weiter.

* * *

><p>Zwei Jahre waren vergangen seit Elijah seine Heimat verlassen hatte. Zwei weniger tolle Jahre. Was hatte er erwartet? Er war von Zuhause weggelaufen und hoffte auf ein neues, besseres Leben. Wie naiv.<p>

Elijah saß auf dem kalten Boden an die Hauswand gelehnt und beobachtete die Menschen, die an ihm vorbeiliefen ohne wirklich Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Er war ausgemergelt, ein Häufchen Elend in alten, zerfetzten Klamotten. Mit jedem weiteren Tag zweifelte er mehr, fragte sich, wie es Severus ging. _Du bist ein Idiot, Elijah_, schallte er sich in Gedanken und schlug gegen die Backsteinwand. Pochender Schmerz kroch seinen Arm herauf.

Als der Abend hereinbrach hatte Elijah eine Entscheidung getroffen. So konnte und wollte er nicht weiterleben. Er stand auf einer Brücke und sah hinunter ins dunkle Wasser. Es war sein Weg, der nach zwei Jahren Trauer, Schmerz und Einsamkeit endete. Er stieg auf die Mauer und spürte den eiskalten Wind der sein Blut beinahe gefrieren ließ. Sein Atem gefror in der nächtlichen Luft und er zitterte. Er schloss die Augen und sprang...

* * *

><p>Elijah öffnete langsam die Augen. Über ihm tauchte ein freundlich lächelndes Gesicht auf. Blaue Augen, kurze dunkelblonde Haare. Elijah spürte wie ihm etwas auf die Stirn gelegt wurde. Er hörte ein Rauschen, dann schlief er wieder ein.<p>

Strahlendes Sonnenlicht war das Erste, was er vollkommen wach wahrnahm. „Junge, Junge, hast du lange geschlafen!", hörte er plötzlich und fuhr auf. Panisch sah er sich um und entdeckte wieder das Gesicht mit den blauen Augen und den dunkelblonden Haaren. „Hey", sagte der Junge, Elijah schätzte, dass er kaum älter war wie er selbst. Elijah fühlte sich überfordert und das stand ihm auch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der andere Junge nickte und begann verständnisvoll zu lächeln. „Tut mir leid, ich überrumple dich wohl etwas. Mein Name ist Dante, Dante Petrov Aleksandov." „Elijah", entgegnete Elijah überrascht. „Schön dich kennenzulernen, Elijah. Hast du auch einen Nachnamen?" „Ich..." „Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann ist das okay."

Elijah sah sich um. Er befand sich in einem Zelt, einem wirklich großen Zelt. Es sah aus wie ein kleiner Festsaal. Er lag in einem gemütlichen Bett und sah direkt auf ein großes Banner mit einem Wappen. Es bildete zwei Wölfe ab, die beide ihre Köpfe heulend reckten, und zwischen ihnen prangte eine heraldische Lilie. Elijah sah zu Dante. Der lächelte ihn weiter an, und irgendwie ging Elijah das auf die Nerven, aber er sagte nichts.

„Ich komme gleich wieder", sagte Dante und drehte sich um. „Schön im Bett bleiben." Damit ging er. Elijah legte sich wieder hin und starrte an die Decke. Wo war er hier nur? Und wer war Dante eigentlich? Was war eigentlich für ein Tag? Elijah suchte das Zimmer nach einem Kalender oder dergleichen ab, fand aber nur eine Uhr und ein Loch in der Decke, durch das die Sonne schien.

Dante kam zurück und hinter ihm lief eine Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, die sie zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt hatte. Sie lächelte Elijah freundlich an und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Elijahs Bett. Dante blieb hinter ihr stehen. „Hallo", sagte die Frau, „Ich bin Dantes Mutter, Esther. Schön, dass du wach bist." „Hallo", war alles was Elijah rausbekam. Nach einer kurzen Pause fiel ihm dann etwas ein. „Ehm... Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte er schüchtern. „Wir haben dich aus dem Fluss gefischt, vor zwei Tagen", antwortete Dante. „Vor zwei Tagen?!", entfuhr es Elijah überrascht. „Ja, du warst bewusstlos und halb erfroren, als wir dich entdeckt haben. Mein Bruder und ich haben dich aus dem Wasser geholt und dann hier her gebracht." „Wir kommen eigentlich nicht aus England, wir sind nur kurz hier", ergänzte Esther. „Und... woher...?", fing Elijah an. „Bulgarien", meinte Dante stolz. _Bulgarien? Oh Mann_, dachte Elijah überwältigt. Dann fiel ihm eine weitere Frage ein. „Seit ihr... ehm... Zauberer?", fragte er vorsichtig. Esther und Dante sahen sich überrascht an. „Und du?", stellte Dante eine Gegenfrage. „Meine Mutter ist... war eine Hexe." „War?" „Sie ist tot, ebenso wie mein Vater."

_Was mache ich hier? Ich lüge!_, dachte Elijah verzweifelt. „Heißt das, du hast keine Familie mehr?", fragte Dante mitfühlend. Elijah schüttelte den Kopf. _Tut mir leid, Severus_, dachte er traurig. „Oh du Armer", meinte Esther mit einem liebevollen Blick. „Dann bleibst du bei uns!", sagte plötzlich Dante. Elijah und Esther sahen ihn gleichermaßen überrascht an. „Dante", setzte seine Mutter an. „Mutter, er ist alleine – allein auf dieser Welt. Wir können ihn nicht einfach allein lassen. Er ist einer von uns – mehr oder weniger. Mutter!", versuchte Dante sie zu überzeugen.

Bevor Esther etwas sagen konnte, betrat eine weitere Person das Zimmer. Er hatte ebenso dunkelblonde Haare wie Dante, war aber größer und wirkte deutlich älter. Er hatte ein freundliches Gesicht und er trug eine Uniform, die Elijah sehr an eine Marching-Band-Uniform erinnerte: schwarz mit goldenen waagrechten Streifen auf der Jacke, die bis zum Hals zugeknöpft war. An den Enden der Streifen waren ebenfalls Knöpfe. Auf den Schultern waren schwarze Schulterklappen mit goldenem Rand und gleichfarbigen Knöpfen an den Spitzen. Links auf dem Oberarmärmel war das Wappen zu sehen und eine schwarze Kordel mit goldenen Metallornamenten an zwei Extraschnüren hinten und vorne verlief unter der Schulterklappe und dem Arm durch. An den unteren Ärmeln waren jeweils ein rundherum gehender Streifen, der sich auf der Außenseite des Ärmels keilförmig schloss. Eine etwa ellenlange Reihe goldener Knöpfe war auf der unteren, also nach hinten gerichteten (bei hängendem Arm) Seite des Ärmels. Der untere Rand der Jacke war vorne abgerundet. An den Seiten der Hose war jeweils ein goldener Streifen. Und außen an der Hose waren auf beiden Seiten je eine Reihe goldener Knöpfe. Die Uniform wurde abgerundet durch schwarze Lederhandschuhe und schwarze Lederstiefel, deren Schaft unter der Hose verschwanden.

„Mutter, Dante hat recht", sagte der Neuankömmling mit tiefer, aber wohlklingender Stimme. „Das ist Nikolai, mein großer Bruder. Er und ich haben dich gerettet", erklärte Dante. Nikolai neigte freundlich den Kopf und wandte sich an seine Mutter. „Er sollte bei uns bleiben. Nehmen wir ihn auf, adoptieren wir ihn." _Adoptieren? Sollte ich da nicht mitreden dürfen?_, dachte Elijah vollkommen verwirrt. Esther seufzte geschlagen. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich etwas dagegen habe. Aber vergesst euren Vater nicht. Letztendlich muss auch er zustimmen", erklärte sie und sah dann zu Elijah. „Und du? Was sagst du?", fragte sie ihn. „Ja, Elijah. Komm mit uns nach Bulgarien! Dann bist du mein Bruder", freute sich Dante. „Ist ja nicht so als hättest du keine Brüder", warf Nikolai sarkastisch ein. „Dich und Aleksander, aber ihr seid beide älter wie ich! Ich will einen Bruder, der nicht älter ist als ich!", erwiderte Dante und wandte sich an Elijah: „Wie alt bist du?" „Eh... Zehn", stammelte Elijah überwältigt. Dante freute sich. „Ist ja großartig! Also? Bleibst du?"

Elijah sah zwischen den Dreien hin und her. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? _Nein! Bleib hier. Hier ist deine Heimat, du gehörst nicht nach Bulgarien. Diese Menschen sind nicht deine Familie, du hast schon eine – und du hast sie verraten. Begehe nicht noch einen weiteren Fehler!_, riet ihm sein Verstand wütend. Elijah schluckte. „Ja, ich komme mit", sagte er schließlich. _Idiot! Verräter!_, beschimpfte sein Verstand ihn.

Elijah hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Und er musste zugeben, dass er froh war sie getroffen zu haben. Dantes Vater, Peter, war ebenfalls einverstanden. Und Elijah freute sich mit Dante. Er lernte Aleksander kennen. Dieser war ein eher ruhig Junge, aber er besaß eine erstaunliche Intelligenz. Und dann war da noch Katerina, Dantes kleine Schwester – sie war erst ein Jahr alt.

Dante legte einen Arm um Elijah. „Dann bist du ab heute Elijah Petrov Aleksandov, mein Bruder!", freute er sich und lachte. „Wie alt bist du, Dante?", fragte Elijah. „Auch zehn." Elijah nickte und lächelte. Freundlichkeit und Liebe – er hatte es vermisst. Dies war nun seine Familie. Freundliche und liebevolle Eltern, drei Brüder und eine Schwester. An Severus und Cokeworth dachte er schon gar nicht mehr.

_Was für ein Tag_, dachte er abends, als er glücklich einschlief.

* * *

><p>„Endlich!", rief Dante fröhlich. Elijah lief lachend neben ihm her. „Wir sind fertig!" „Ja, das sind wir", meinte Elijah als sie das letzte Mal über das Schulgelände Durmstrangs liefen.<p>

Sieben Jahre waren vergangen seit Dante und seine Familie Elijah aufgenommen hatte. 1971 hatten Dante und er beide die Nachricht erhalten, dass sie in Durmstrang zur Schule gehen würden. Elijah war jetzt siebzehn, ebenso wie Severus. Elijah hatte erst wieder an Severus und England gedacht als er erfahren hatte, dass ein gewisser _Lord Voldemort_ die Herrschaft an sich reißen wollte. Elijah verstand die Lage in England nicht, und er wollte sie auch nicht verstehen. Die vergangenen sieben Jahre waren die schönsten seines Lebens gewesen. Aber was jetzt? Wohin sollte es jetzt gehen? Wohin würde sein Leben ihn führen? Elijah wusste es nicht und im Moment war es ihm auch egal. Er freute sich nur, dass er am Leben und glücklich war.

„Hey, Elijah", richtete Dante sich an ihn. „Hm?", raunte Elijah nur. „Was hast du jetzt vor?" „Ich weiß es noch nicht. Du?" „Ich werde mich der Arbeit mit Drachen widmen!" „War ja klar." „Ey! Du solltest dir überlegen ob du nicht Lehrer wirst." „Was?!" Elijah blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte Dante geschockt an. „Was denn? Das ist mein Ernst. Du hast den anderen und mir immer so gut geholfen. Du wärst ein hervorragender Lehrer!", erklärte Dante und verstand Elijahs Reaktion nicht. „Da gibt's nur ein Problem: Ich kann nicht vor Versammlungen reden! Du weißt, dass mir dann immer schwindlig wird. Mein Gott, das letzte Mal bin ich sogar in Ohnmacht gefallen!", erwiderte Elijah energisch. „Ach! Das überwindest du. Ehrlich, versuch es." Dante verließ fröhlich das Schulgelände, Elijah folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd. _Ich und Lehrer? Guter Witz_, dachte er schmunzelnd und lief schneller um Dante einzuholen.

* * *

><p>Regen durchnässte seine Familienuniform, die aussah wie die von Alexei als er diesen kennengelernt hatte. Betrübt schritt er nach vorne und stellte sich in die erste Reihe der Versammlung. Er sah sich suchend um. Ob er ihn entdecken würde? Durch Zufall hatte er vom Tod seiner wirklichen Mutter, Eileen Snape (geborene Prince), erfahren. Er war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon in England gewesen und wohnte jetzt ihrer Beerdigung bei. Der Tod seiner Mutter hatte ihn daran erinnert, was er alles zurückgelassen hatte. Und jetzt war er hier und suchte seinen wahren Bruder. Er hatte ihren Vater, Tobias, entdeckt. Hass und Verachtung hatten von ihm Besitz ergriffen, als er ihn entdeckt hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihn nicht erkannt, glücklicherweise wie Elijah fand.<p>

Nur halbherzig hörte er dem Pastor zu. Er suchte die kleine Versammlung nach Severus ab – und er entdeckte ihn. Er sah so anders aus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war kalt und abweisend, seine ganze Aura strahlte nichts anderes aus. Elijah schluckte.

Als sich die Versammlung auflöste lief Elijah zu Severus. „Hey, Severus", rief er und packte seinen Zwilling an der Schulter. Severus drehte sich um und betrachtete ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Kalte, hasserfüllte schwarze Augen bohrten sich in Elijah. _Ob er mich erkennt?_, fragte sich Elijah. „Sollte ich Sie kennen, Sir?", kam nun von Severus, seine Stimme war kalt. „Ich bin es. Elijah", erklärte Elijah. „Ach? Du lebst also noch. Schön..." _Sarkasmus?_, überlegte Elijah verwundert. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er Severus. „Gut. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe", erwiderte Severus. „Was ist los, Bruder?" Elijah sah ihn nachdenklich an und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass – mich in Ruhe, Elijah. Verschwinde!" Severus zog seine Schulter weg und ging weiter. Elijah stand einen Moment verwirrt im Regen. „Severus!", rief er dann, doch sein Bruder war schon verschwunden.

_Was...? Wieso ist er so? Liegt es an mir? Ist er wegen mir so kalt und abweisend? Meine Schuld?_, fragte Elijah sich und das erste Mal seit acht Jahren kamen in ihm wieder Zweifel auf.

* * *

><p>„Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Elijah umarmte Dante lächelnd und reichte der Frau neben ihm, Anastasia, die Hand. Dante und Katerina wurden soeben verheiratet. „Danke", sagte Anastasia freundlich. Elijah nickte nur. Anastasia wandte sich an Dante. „Du, ich gehe kurz zu meinen Eltern", sagte sie. „Natürlich", entgegnete Dante nur und küsste sie, dann ging Anastasia. Dante wandte sich an Elijah. „Und? Was machst du jetzt?", fragte er. „Wir haben uns das letzte Mal vor zwei Jahren gesehen." „Ich tue das, was du mir geraten hast, Dan: Ich werde Lehrer", erklärte Elijah. „Ich hab's gewusst!" Dante und Elijah lachten. „Eli, ich wundere mich", sagte Dante plötzlich. „Worüber?", fragte Elijah verwirrt und nahm ein Glas Sekt von einem Tablett, das ein Kellner an ihm vorbei trug. „Dass du noch immer allein bist. Du siehst gut aus, bist charmant, intelligent... Die Frauen müssten auf dich fliegen!" „Tun sie, aber ich würde gern jemanden heiraten von dem ich weiß, dass ich ein Leben lang mit ihr zusammen bin." „Ah, das wieder. Du wartest auf die Richtige, genau wie Nikolai." „Was macht der eigentlich?" „Er reist. Einmal um die Welt. Und Aleksander ist in Arabien – zu Forschungszwecken." „Aha. Und Katerina? Wie geht's ihr?" „Gut. Sie ist die Beste in ihrer Klasse." „Schön zu hören." „Sie vermisst dich." „Ich bleibe ja noch eine Weile. Meine Ausbildung fängt erst nach den Sommerferien an. Und ich dachte, ich besuche euch mal." „Gute Idee. Hast du Mutter schon begrüßt?" „Natürlich! Was denkst du denn von mir?!" Elijah verpasste Dante einen sanften Schlaf auf den Hinterkopf. „Ist ja gut!", lachte Dante und Elijah lachte auch.<p>

* * *

><p>Elijah kraulte Damons Kopf. Der Husky wedelte fröhlich mit dem Schwanz und leckte die Hand seines Herrchens ab. „Zwanzig Jahre ist es her, dass ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Damals warst du so kalt und abweisend. Bist du es auch heute noch, Severus? Nun ja, ich werde es ja sehen."<p>

Elijah stand auf und ging zum offenen Fenster. _Zwanzig Jahre..._, dachte er betrübt. Damon setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn von unten an. „Damon, bald wirst du meine Heimat kennenlernen. Wir reisen nach England, mein Freund!" Damon bellte. Elijah lachte.

Dumbledore hatte ihm geschrieben. Er hatte seine Anfrage für die Stelle des Verteidigungslehrers in Hogwarts akzeptiert. Elijah hatte keine Ahnung, wie Hogwarts war. Er hatte nur Geschichten gehört und darüber gelesen. Und ab Schulbeginn würde er da unterrichten. Er gab zu, er hatte sich nur beworben, weil er herausgefunden hatte, dass Severus ebenfalls dort unterrichtete. Er musste mit ihm reden. Er wollte sich entschuldigen. Nach ihrem letzten Treffen hatte Elijah viel nachgedacht. Zweifel hatten ihn geplagt und er wusste, dass er damals eine Fehler begannen hatte. Niemals hätte er Severus zurücklassen dürfen. Sie hätten zusammen mit Dante und seiner Familie nach Bulgarien gehen können. Sie hätten ein schönes und glückliches Leben gehabt. Und sie wären zusammen gewesen.

Elijah erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, das er Severus gegeben hatte. _„__Lass uns versprechen, dass wir immer für einander da sind. Dass wir uns immer gegenseitig beschützen und verteidigen. Dass wir den anderen nicht im Stich lassen. Egal wann und egal was passieren mag."_ Elijah hatte dieses Versprechen gebrochen – und heute hasste er sowas mehr als alles andere. Wenn er jetzt etwas versprach, dann hielt er es. Und er wollte seinen Fehler von damals wiedergutmachen. Er wollte sich bei Severus entschuldigen und hoffte, dass dieser ihm vergeben würde.

Elijah seufzte. „Komm, Damon, lass uns spazieren – und danach packen wir", richtete er sich an seinen Gefährten, der nur zustimmend bellte. Sie verließen das Haus. Jetzt musste Elijah nur noch herausfinden, wo Severus wohnte. _Bis bald, Bruderherz_, dachte Elijah als er mit Damon Richtung Wald lief.

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe, jetzt ist euch Elijahs Geschichte etwas klarer. Und natürlich hoffe ich, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat.<p> 


	10. This Is How I Disappear

Hey! So, ohne viel Gerede, geht es jetzt weiter. Es ist, wie auch Chapter 9, ein reines Rückblick-Kapitel, diesmal mit Severus. Die Rückblicke spielen direkt nach Elijahs Verschwinden und kurz danach (2 Wochen und dann nochmal 2 Monate). Es ist ziemlich kurz.  
>Naja, hoffe es gefällt euch.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>This Is How I Disappear**

Langsam öffnete Severus seine Augen und rieb sich den Schlaf aus ihnen. Er richtete sich auf und gähnte. „Eli, auf-", setzte er an, brach aber ab, als er zum Bett seines Bruders sah. Elijah war nicht da, das Bett zerwühlt. Severus sah sich verwundert um. Er stand auf und zog die Vorhänge auf. Grelles Tageslicht strömte in das Zimmer und der achtjährige Junge kniff die Augen zu, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte.

Es hämmerte an der Tür. „Aufstehen!", donnerte die Stimme seines Vaters. Severus zuckte zusammen. Er erwiderte nichts und entledigte sich seines Nachthemdes. Als er den Schrank öffnete, bemerkte er, dass ein paar von Elijahs Sachen fehlten, einschließlich eines Rucksacks. Severus stutzte. Er suchte sich schnell Hemd und Hose raus, zog sich an und sah sich genauer in ihrem Zimmer um.

Auf der Kommode standen sonst drei Bilder: ein Familienbild, zu dem man Tobias nur schwer hatte überreden können, ein Bild nur von Elijah und ihm und eines, auf dem die Zwillinge und Tobias' Mutter drauf zu sehen gewesen waren – das fehlte. Severus war verwirrt. Er sah sich weiter um. Im Bücherregal fehlte ein Buch stellte er fest, eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher. Und dann entdeckte Severus einen Zettel, der auf Elijahs Bett lag. Wieso war der ihm nicht vorher aufgefallen? Severus nahm den Zettel und las ihn:

_Lieber Severus,_

_es tut mir unendlich leid, aber ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ich schaffe das einfach nicht. Jeden Tag. Ich habe Angst. Und ich will keine Angst haben. Ich bin ein Feigling. Du bist der Stärkere von uns beiden, du kommst auch ohne mich klar – da bin ich mir sicher._

_Wenn du diesen Brief hier liest, werde ich schon lange fort sein. Ich bin abgehauen, in der Nacht. Nur ein paar Sachen habe ich mitgenommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns je wiedersehen werden, aber wenn nicht, dann möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Du bist mein Bruder, und der einzige Mensch, dem ich wirklich blind vertraut habe. Im Herzen wirst du immer bei mir sein, auch wenn ich dich wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen werde._

_Leb' wohl, „kleiner Bruder"._

_In brüderlicher Liebe,  
><em>_Elijah_

_P.S. Sag Mom, dass ich sie liebe, bitte._

Severus starrte ungläubig auf die Zeilen vor ihm. Nein, dass konnte nicht wahr sein! Wieso tat er das? _Wieso?!_, dachte Severus aufgebracht und zerknüllte das Papier. _Wieso, Elijah?! Du... Du hast etwas versprochen! Du... Du bist ein elender Feigling! Verräter. Wieso...?_ Severus brach auf seine Knie zusammen und fing an bitterlich zu weinen. In seiner geballten Faust hielt er den zerknüllten Brief seines abtrünnigen Zwillingsbruders.

In ihm starb ein Teil seiner kindlichen Seele. So wie Elijah aus seinem Leben verschwand, so verschwand auch alles Glück, alle Fröhlichkeit aus ihm. Alles, was ihn mit Elijah verband, war nichts mehr wert. Alles nichts mehr wert. Severus schluchzte und die Tränen liefen über seine bleichen Wangen und tropften auf seine geballten Hände.

* * *

><p>Severus' Großmutter, Fiona Snape, war zu Besuch. Severus war nicht in der Stimmung sie zu sehen. Mit ihr hatten Elijah und er immer viel Spaß gehabt, außerdem hielt sie ihren Sohn in Zaum. Severus ahnte, dass, wenn er sie sehen würde, er nur wieder an Elijah denken und weinen würde. Und er wollte nicht mehr an ihn denken, nicht mehr weinen. Er wollte nur noch vergessen. So viel Leid hatten sie zusammen ausgestanden und dann... Severus konnte es sich nicht erklären. Er verstand nicht, wieso Elijah ihn nicht eingeweiht hatte, wieso er nur an sich gedacht hatte. Mitnichten war Severus der stärkere Bruder, noch war er überhaupt stark. Er schaffte das nicht. Sein Vater hatte all seine Wut über Elijahs Verschwinden an ihm ausgelassen.<p>

Fiona hatte bis heute nicht gewusst, dass Elijah abgehauen war. Severus hatte gelauscht, als seine Mutter es ihr erzählt hatte. Die Erschütterung und der Schock in der Stimme der alten Dame hatten ihm einen Stich mitten ins Herz versetzt. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was die unten nun machten. Alles war ihm egal. Das Einzige was er wirklich noch wollte, war zu schlafen. Zu schlafen und nie wieder aufzuwachen...

Doch als er sich hinlegen wollte, klopfte es an seiner Tür. „Was?", entgegnete er bitter und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Die Tür ging auf und seine Großmutter stand im Raum. „Grandma...", entfuhr es Severus erstickt. „Du hast mich noch gar nicht begrüßt, Severus", meinte sie, doch in ihrer Stimme war keine Anklage zuhören, nur bitteres Verständnis. Severus senkte den Kopf und sah auf seine gefalteten Hände in seinem Schoß. Fiona schloss die Tür und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Einen Moment lang war es vollkommen still, dann sagte Severus schluchzend: „Ich vermisse ihn, Grandma, ich vermisse ihn so sehr!" Und Fiona nahm ihren Enkel einfach in die Arme und strich ihm über den Kopf. „Ich weiß, mein Schatz, ich weiß", flüsterte sie nur noch und wiegte hin und her. Severus weinte in ihre Bluse und vergaß alles andere.

* * *

><p>Severus saß am Fluss und warf gelangweilt Steine in das dreckige Wasser. Der Himmel war vom Qualm der Fabrik grau und die Sonne versäumte ihren Einsatz. Severus hatte nachgedacht. Wenn er selber abhauen würde, Elijah suchen würde... Sie könnten zusammen sein, wieder aufeinander aufpassen, sich gegenseitig beschützen... So wie sie es sich geschworen hatten. Andererseits... Elijah hatte das Versprechen gebrochen, war abgehauen, ohne ihn. Wieso sollte Severus noch viel auf ihn geben? Er hatte ihn im Stich gelassen.<p>

Severus pfefferte einen großen Stein mit voller Wucht ins Wasser und erzeugte einen großen Platscher dadurch. Ein paar Tropfen trafen ihn und er wich zurück, dabei schnitt er sich an einer Glasscherbe. Und wie das Blut aus der Wunde und über seine Hand quill, da fühlte Severus nichts weiter als absolute Taubheit. Taubheit gegenüber dem Schmerz. Taubheit gegenüber jeder Art von Schmerz, die ihn quälte.

Severus nahm die Scherbe mit seinem Blut daran. Eine Spiegelscherbe. Severus sah auf sein Spiegelbild und alles was er sah, war ein bleicher Junge, gezeichnet von der Tyrannei seines ständig betrunkenen Vaters und dem Verlust seines Bruders. In seinem Kopf kamen Bilder auf. Bilder auf denen er lachte und froh war. Und wie Musik in seinen Ohren hörte er sein Lachen, und das von Elijah. Doch dieser Junge, der lachte und fröhlich war, der war nicht mehr. Er war vergangen. Severus fühlte nur noch Kälte, als er auf sein Spiegelbild sah. Er spürte den Herzschlag in seiner Brust, doch er fühlte sich keineswegs lebendig.

„_And without you is how I disappear. And live my life alone forever now."  
><em>

* * *

><p>So, und das war Kapitel 10. Freue mich über Reviews. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!<p> 


	11. Mad World

Hallo, Freunde der Sonne (für diesen Satz hasse ich meinen ehemaligen Religionslehrer)!

Ich melde mich nach sehr langer Zeit endlich zurück mit einem neuen Kapitel.

Ich habe im Moment eine kreative Ladehemmung. Ich habe mir zwar Notizen für das neue Kapitel gemacht, weiß aber nicht, wie ich die umsetzen soll... Aber ich weiß wenigstens schon, wie viele Kapitel die Story noch haben wird. Und ich hoffe, dass ich sie auch bald beenden kann.

Also gut, dann will ich auch mal nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen. Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 11 (ich finde es irgendwie witzig).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Mad World**

Elijah lag auf seinem Bett. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Buch und seine Augen folgten den Zeilen. Damon lag zu seinen Füßen auf dem Bett und beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Elijah allerdings merkte davon nichts und las wie gefesselt sein Buch. Plötzlich bellte Damon und Elijah fuhr zusammen. „Mein Gott, Damon!", stieß er aus und sah den Husky erschrocken an. „Was soll das? Wieso bellst du?" Damon, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, erwiderte daraufhin nichts. Er sah sein Herrchen nur stur an. „Was ist?", fragte Elijah verwirrt, Damon sprang vom Bett und legte sich auf seinen Platz am Bettende. _Was...? Ist der beleidigt? Weswegen? Was hab' ich denn getan?_, dachte Elijah verständnislos und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. _Oh, so spät schon. Zeit zu schlafen._

Elijah klappte sein Buch zu und legte es auf den Nachttisch. Er löschte das Licht und legte sich hin, die Decke zog er über die Schultern. Nach einem Moment der Stille bellte Damon erneut. „Was soll das?!", fuhr Elijah ihn aufgebracht an. „Ich warne dich, bell' noch ein Mal und du fliegst raus!" Elijah schlug auf sein Kissen und versuchte erneut einzuschlafen, doch erneut... „Jetzt reicht es!" Elijah stand auf und packte Damon am Halsband und setzte ihn vor die Schlafzimmertür. „Ich will schlafen! Lass mich schlafen!" Er schloss die Tür und ging zurück ins Bett, um diesmal hoffentlich endlich einzuschlafen. Doch das kontinuierliche Kratzen Damons an der Tür des Zimmers nervte ihn gehörig.

xoxo

Severus starrte unentwegt an den Baldachin über ihm und verfluchte schon fast seinen wallenden, dunklen Stoff. Er sah ihn – und genau da lag das Problem des Tränkemeisters. Seit gefühlten Stunden lag er nun schon wach und kerzengerade in seinem Bett und starrte an diesen vermaledeiten Stofffetzen. Und wieso? Er konnte nicht einschlafen, weil er andauernd nur an Elijah denken konnte. An ihn und seine nervtötenden Versuch eine Sache zu klären, die dreißig Jahre zurückliegt und die für Severus ein rotes Tuch in seiner Vergangenheit war.

Nachdem er Elijah das letzte Mal auf der Beerdigung seiner Mutter gesehen hatte, hatte er nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Und selbst als er Elijah am Tag der Beerdigung gesehen hatte, hatte er sich nur gefragt, woher er auf einmal kommt – und wieso er nicht da geblieben ist. Es mochte gemein wirken, aber so war er nun mal. So war er seit... Nein, nicht ganz seit Elijahs Verschwinden. Er war ja schließlich nur ein Jahr alleine gewesen, dann hatte er Lily getroffen – und ihre ätzende Schwester Petunia. Lily hatte ihn perfekt ablenken können von all dem Schmerz. Und sie erfuhr nie, dass Severus eigentlich noch einen Zwilling hatte.

_Lily_, dachte Severus seufzend und war kurz davor aufzuspringen und sinnlos auf und ab zu laufen. Er musste endlich schlafen. Wieso fiel es ihm so schwer? Nur wegen Elijah? Nun, im Grunde genommen schon, aber es ging weniger um Elijah selbst, sondern mehr darum, dass er scheinbar aufgegeben hatte. So kannte Severus ihn gar nicht. Obwohl... so wirklich beurteilen konnte er das nun nicht. Schließlich waren sie nur acht Jahre ihres Lebens zusammen gewesen. Und damals gab es nicht viel, für das es sich zu kämpfen gelohnt hätte.

„_Mein Junge, es wird immer etwas geben, dass du liebst und verlierst. Es gehört zum Leben wie das Atmen, wie dein Herzschlag. Doch lass die Trauer nicht deine Seele angreifen und zerstören. Denn diesen Kampf kannst du nicht gewinnen. Aussichtslos ist er. Zu großen Schaden würdest du davontragen. Herz und Seele aus dem Einklang gerissen bedeuten den Tod – wenn auch nicht zwingend im irdischen Sinne."_

Severus hörte die Stimme seiner Großmutter in seinem Kopf. Die Worte, die sie damals zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er vollkommen aufgelöst und der Wut gemischt mit unbändiger Trauer nahe in ihren Armen zusammengebrochen war. Und heute... Heute gestand er sich ein, dass er die Worte dieser geliebten Dame blind ignoriert hatte. Er bereute es, wie so viele andere Dinge in seinem erbärmlich wirkenden Leben. _Hätte ich auf sie gehört... wäre dann alles anders gekommen?_, fragte sich Severus abschätzend und hob eine Augenbraue. Vor ihm tauchte das Gesicht seiner Großmutter auf. Gutmütigkeit, Liebe und Zuneigung – all das stand in ihrem Gesicht. In ihren glänzenden braunen Augen, in ihrem sanften Lächeln. Doch Severus sah hinter all das, was er aus seiner Kindheit kannte und vermisste. Und er kniff die Augen zu. „Schau mich nicht so an!", rief er ins Dunkel hinein und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war da wieder nur der dunkle Baldachin. „Ich fange an zu fantasieren. Das ist nie ein gutes Zeichen", murmelte er und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Er schob eine Hand unter das Kopfkissen und die andere legte er auf die Bettdecke. Und nun starrte er einfach nur an die Wand. Starren, mehr konnte er nicht tun. Er konnte nicht einschlafen, er konnte nicht denken. Und das alles nur, weil Elijah sein von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteiltes Unterfangen aufgab. Urplötzlich. Und das, ausgerechnet _das_, fuchste Severus bis zum Wahnsinn.

xoxo

Selbst für seine Verhältnisse war es ungewöhnlich früh. Als Severus gerade aufwachte war es erst kurz nach halb fünf. Sogar der sonstige Frühaufsteher Severus Snape empfand das als zu früh zum Aufstehen. Doch einschlafen konnte er nicht mehr. Das merkte er schon nach einer geringen Weile. Außerdem hatte es schon lange genug gedauert überhaupt das erste Mal einzuschlafen. Wieso also nochmal umdrehen und die Augen erneut schließen? Also richtete sich Severus einfach auf und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. Er fuhr sich über die Augen und starrte stur geradeaus. Was sollte er jetzt auch groß machen? Bis zum Frühstück waren es noch über zwei Stunden. Und sich jetzt schon fertig machen wollte er nicht.

Also blieb er einfach im Bett sitzen und starrte gelangweilt und spürbar unmotiviert an den Baldachin über ihm. Er hatte es schon den Abend davor gemacht. Es entwickelte sich zu einer neuen Routine. Fand er jetzt nicht so wirklich berauschend gut. Für ihn war im Moment Elijah der Ursprung allen Übels. Wer auch sonst? Wen hätte er sonst beschuldigen können? In Elijah hatte er eine gute Zielscheibe gefunden. Wobei das dem jetzt auch gleich zu sein schien. Severus verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust._Elijah..._, dachte er missbilligend. _Dieser... dieser..._ Weiter konnte er seinen Gedanken nicht führen. Er wusste gar nicht wie. Noch etwas, was ihn fuchste.

Er hatte seit Elijahs Verschwinden immer schlecht über seinen werten Zwilling gedacht. Gut, vielleicht nicht genau seitdem – aber beinahe. Das tat auch nichts zur Sache. Severus hatte schlecht über Elijah gedacht, und tat es immer noch. Oder? Konnte er ihm seine Aktion wirklich nur verübeln? Immerhin hatten sie den selben ständig besoffenen Vater. Sie hatten beide gelitten, auf die gleiche Weise. Und keiner von ihnen war stärker als der andere, zumindest aus Severus' Sicht. Beim genauen darüber Nachdenken, verstand er Elijah sogar ein bisschen. Nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. Ein mikroskopisch kleines bisschen.

„Das ist doch Irrsinn!", fluchte Severus und ließ sich zur Seite fallen. Sein Blick fiel auf das Ende des Bettes und verlor sich in der Erkenntnis, dass es ein guter Morgen war um urplötzlich krank zu werden. Aber daran dachte er nicht sehr lange. Nicht mal eine volle Sekunde. Denn das würde einen Privatbesuch von Dumbledore, Elijah und Madame Pomfrey bedeuten – und auf die Tortur war er wahrlich nicht erpicht. Also raffte er sich auf, stieg aus dem Bett, schlurfte ins Bad und widmete sich der Morgenroutine.

xoxo

Zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle erschien Elijah nicht. Severus wunderte sich. Auch wenn es möglich war, so bezweifelte er, dass es daran lag, dass er Elijah eine verpasst hatte. Severus musste fast grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie das Ergebnis dieses Schlags wohl aussah. So viel stand fest: er hatte wirklich einen harten Schlag. Seine Hand tat weh – immer noch. Am gestrigen Abend hatte er es gar nicht so wahrgenommen, aber jetzt spürte er es ganz deutlich. Er konnte die Hand kaum bewegen, an schreiben war da nicht zu denken. _Das wird gut_, dachte er als er sich mit der linken Hand zitternd Kaffee einschenkte.

McGonagall sah verwirrt auf diese Prozedur, als sie sich etwas Tee einschenkte. „Alles in Ordnung, Severus?", fragte sie ihren Kollegen dezent besorgt. Severus setzte vorsichtig die Kanne ab und sah dann zu ihr. „... Ja. Alles in Ordnung. Ich bin lediglich nicht so gut darin mit links einzuschenken", erklärte Severus und wunderte sich sichtlich über diese leichte Offenheit. „Wieso tust du es dann?" „Weil... es mit der rechten Hand nicht geht, zur Zeit." McGonagall sah auf die still und unbewegt auf der Tischplatte ruhende rechte Hand des Zaubertränkelehrers. Dann sah sie ihren jüngeren Kollegen verwirrt und fragend an. Der führte gerade die Kaffeetasse zitternd zu seinem Mund. Als er Minervas Blick bemerkte, hielt er in der Bewegung inne. „Das ist... kompliziert. Eh, schwer zu erklären." _Irgendwie... Eigentlich ja nicht_, überlegte Severus und setzte die Tasse an die Lippen. Vorsichtig trank er die fast noch heiße, schwarze Flüssigkeit.

Minerva sah ihn noch einen Moment abschätzig und verwundert an, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu. Severus hingegen fing mit seinem an. Er hatte eigentlich keinen richtigen Appetit, aber er wollte wenigstens ein bisschen essen. Er hatte nie wirklich Appetit. Dumbledore sagte mal zu ihm, er würde zu wenig essen – er wäre so dünn. Oder so ähnlich. Severus erinnerte sich kaum noch daran. Er hatte es erfolgreich aus seinem Gedächtnis verdrängt. Der alte Mann machte sich einfach zu viele Gedanken, zu viele Sorgen. Außerdem fand Severus, dass er viel zu neugierig war, und das hatte anscheinend auf McGonagall abgefärbt. Neugierde, so fand Severus, war eine lästige Sache.

Severus seufzte und sah auf seine Hand, dann auf den leeren Platz links neben sich. _Was er wohl macht?_, fragte er sich und warf einen Blick die Halle hinab. Er wunderte sich über sich selbst. Was war denn auf einmal los? Vorher war Elijah ihm doch egal gewesen, wieso jetzt nicht mehr? Und auch allgemein sein Verhalten. Irgendwas war einfach falsch. Verquer. Verrückt, einfach verrückt.

xoxo

In der Pause vor dem Mittagessen stand Severus wieder auf dem Astronomieturm und sah über das Hogwartsgelände. Der Himmel war grau und die Sonne verdeckt von dichten Wolkenwallen. Kein Strahl kam wirklich wärmend hindurch. Nur ein bisschen Wind ging und wehte die ersten bunten Blätter von den Bäumen. Severus hatte dieses Bild schon so oft gesehen, aber aus irgendeinem sich ihm nicht erschließenden Grund, empfand er es diesmal anders. Er wusste nicht genau wie, aber irgendwie...

„Ist das dein neuer Lieblingsort?" Severus drehte sich überrascht um und sah sich Elijah gegenüber. „Wie...", fing er an. „Über die Treppe", unterbrach Elijah ihn grinsend. „Das wollte ich gar nicht fragen!" „Natürlich wolltest du das." Severus öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch er entschied sich um und starrte Elijah stattdessen nur an. Der Kiefer auf der linken Seite war blau, wirklich sehr blau. Severus verzog das Gesicht und sah dann etwas sehr dümmlich aus. Den Mund offen und den linken Winkel nach oben gezogen, und das linke Auge nur zur Hälfte offen, der Kopf lag leicht schräg nach rechts. Elijah hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue. „Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte er. Severus starrte nach wie vor. Elijah fuhr mit seiner Hand vor den Augen Severus' hin und her. „Ey, Severus, wach auf!", sagte er und schnippte dem Slytherin gegen die Stirn.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und sah Elijah verwundert an. „Was sollte das?", fragte er. „Ich wollte sehen, ob du noch anwesend bist, geistig", meinte Elijah grinsend. „Sag mal, tut das nicht weh?" „Was?" „Deine Dummheit! Dein Kiefer natürlich, was sonst?" _Idiot._ Severus verdrehte die Augen bei diesem Gedanken. „Ach so. Ja. Ja, tut weh. Was denkst du denn?", erwiderte Elijah nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und deine Hand? Das kann ja wohl nicht spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen sein." Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und hob den rechten Arm. „Kann sie nicht bewegen. Oder kaum besser gesagt. Es ist auf jeden Fall nicht geraten." Elijah schmunzelte.

Severus rollte mit den Augen und schlug ein neues Thema an. „Wo warst du heute morgen? , fragte er seinen Bruder. „Hast du mich etwa vermisst?", entgegnete Elijah selbstgefällig grinsend. „Nein, ich frage einfach nur so." „Sarkasmus?" „Ich kann auch ohne Sarkasmus reden, Eli." „Ist das so? Das ist mir neu. Seit wann kannst du das?" „Elijah!" Severus funkelte ihn wütend und trat einen Schritt näher. Elijah hingegen rührte sich kein Stück und grinste nur. „Ich mach doch nur Spaß, Severus", sagte er verteidigend und wartete auf eine Entgegnung seines Gegenübers, es kam aber keine, also fuhr Elijah einfach fort. „Ich hab verschlafen. Das ist alles." Severus nickte nur und starrte wieder auf den gefärbten Kiefer. „Was hat man dazu gesagt?", fragte er und wies auf die blaue Stelle. „Man wollte eben wissen, was passiert ist. Was denkst du denn? Die werden bestimmt nicht sagen: _Oh, das sieht aber toll aus!_" „Okay okay, hab verstanden! Und was..." „Gegen eine Tür gelaufen." „Gegen eine Tür gelaufen? So? Und das hat man dir geglaubt?" „Das habe ich nie behauptet, mein Lieber." Severus stimmte mit einer schwachen Kopfbewegung zu und verschränkte dann wie Elijah auch die Arme vor der Brust. _Was mache ich hier? Was, bei Merlin, ist in mich gefahren?_, fragte er sich, verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und fixierte Elijah. Dieser betrachtete ihn abschätzig und legte dabei den Kopf leicht schief. „Was – machst du da? Fixierst du mich? Wieso? Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er ihn verwirrt und wohl etwas besorgt. Severus' Blick wurde wieder normal, also kalt und abweisend. „Gar nichts", winkte er ab und verließ den Astronomieturm. Elijah folgte ihm auf den Schritt genau.

In der Eingangshalle liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander durch die Schülerscharen. Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle liefen sie Minerva und Madame Hooch über den Weg. Beide Frauen sahen Snape und Petrov verwundert an. Die Männer nickten nur respektvoll zur Begrüßung als sie an ihren Kolleginnen vorbeiliefen und die noch überwiegend leere Halle betraten. Die wenigen Schüler an den Haustischen sahen sie überrascht an, ebenso wie die Lehrer, die am Kopf der Halle am Tisch saßen. Elijah und Severus setzten sich einfach dazu und schwiegen.

xoxo

Kurz vorm Abendessen saß Elijah in seinem Büro und korrigierte Hausarbeiten von Drittklässlern. Damon lag unter dem Schreibtisch und döste mal wieder vor sich hin. Eine Kerze stand auf dem Tisch und spendete flackerndes Licht. Elijah legte eine Arbeit auf einen kleinen Stapel links neben sich, dann seufzte er und nahm die nächste Arbeit zur Hand. _Wie konnte Dante nur glauben, dass mir sowas hier liegt? Arbeiten korrigieren, wie nervig. Und dennoch mach'__ich es. Trotzdem... Ich könnte mir eine weitaus bessere Beschäftigung für den Abend denken_, dachte Elijah und griff nach der Tasse Tee vor sich.

xoxo

Elijah hatte das Abendessen ausfallen lassen. Er hatte noch die Arbeiten fertig korrigieren wollen und das hatte sich überschnitten. Außerdem hatte er eh keinen richtigen Appetit gehabt. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. Er hatte nachdenken wollen. Nachdenken darüber, wie seine Begegnung mit Severus am Tag vor Halloween ausgegangen war. Und wie sich Severus ihm gegenüber auf einmal verhielt. _Irgendwie... netter_, dachte er und lehnte sich in seinem Lesesessel vor dem Kamin zurück.

Auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel stand eine Flasche Wein und ein gefülltes Glas. Elijah hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und auf ihnen lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Er nahm die Hände von den Seiten und verschränkte sie hinterm Nacken. Er seufzte und warf kurz einen Blick auf Damon, der vor dem Kamin auf dem Teppich ausgestreckt schlief. Dann wanderte Elijahs Blick einfach zum prasselnden Feuer und verlor sich in den zuckenden Flammen.

Die Seiten des Buches blätterten um ohne eine Beschwerung und schließlich war nur die leere Seite nach dem Cover aufgeschlagen. Elijah löste seinen Blick vom Feuer und sah auf sein Buch. Und sein Blick fiel auf fein geschriebene schwarze Lettern am oberen Rand der Seite, die still verkündeten: _Property of Elijah and Severus Snape_. Elijahs Blick wurde traurig, als er auf die zwei Zeilen in der Mitte der Seite sah: _For your 4th birthday. Love, your grandmother Fiona._

Elijah starrte auf die wenigen Zeilen auf dem ansonsten leeren weißen Blatt und ohne dass er etwas dagegen hätte tun können, bildete sich eine einzelne Tränen im Winkel seines linken Auges und suchte sich ihren Weg auf das dünne Papier. Elijah wischte erst über das Blatt, dann über sein Auge. _Nein, nein. Nicht weinen_, sagte er sich gedanklich und atmete tief durch als er das Buch schloss. Er legte es neben die Weinflasche auf dem Tisch und nahm das Glas in die Hand. Einen Moment sah er gedankenverloren auf die rote Flüssigkeit. Er ließ das Glas beinahe fallen als es völlig unvermittelt an seiner Tür klopfte. Erschrocken stellte er das Glas ab und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. _Wer ist das denn um diese Zeit? Es ist beinahe halb zehn_, fragte Elijah sich und ging zur Tür um sie zu öffnen.

Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Denn vor ihm stand tatsächlich Severus. Noch in seiner vollen Montur und mit einem leicht müden Gesichtsausdruck. Elijah sah ihn verwundert an. Severus hingegen wies auf Elijahs Kiefer. „Mal abgesehen davon, bist du krank oder so?", fragte er gerade heraus und erntete einen weiteren verwirrten Blick seitens seines Bruders. „Was? Krank? Wieso?", entgegnete dieser schließlich nach einer Weile. „Weil du dich kaum noch blicken lässt. Außerhalb deines Unterrichts." „Ehm, also ich... Was? Nein, ich bin nicht krank. Ich hatte nur zu tun." Severus nickte und warf einen Blick an Elijah vorbei. Elijah folgte seinem Blick zum Kamin. „Willst du reinkommen? Ein Glas Wein trinken, vielleicht?", fragte er neugierig. „Ah, nein. Ich habe selber noch zu tun", winkte Severus ab und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob es dir gut geht. Das ist alles. Also, gute Nacht, Elijah!" Und mit diesen Worten ging Severus wieder. Elijah sah ihm einen Moment verwirrt nach ehe er die Tür schloss.

Severus verscheuchte auf seinem Weg in die Kerker ein paar Slytherins in den Gemeinschaftsraum und verschwand dann in seinen Privaträumen, wo er sich starr in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen ließ. Er starrte in das fast erloschene Feuer und ihm ging nur eine Frage durch den Kopf: _Was bei Merlins fünf__Buchstaben war nur los?!_

* * *

><p>So, das war Kapitel 11. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Freue mich auf Reviews. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.<p> 


	12. The Lonesome And The Thief

So, nach über einem Monat geht es nun weiter mit der Geschichte. Ich sage jetzt gar nicht viel dazu, nur, dass folgendes eines meiner Lieblingskapitel ist. Also dann: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>The Lonesome And The Thief**

„_Es kämpft jeder seine Schlacht allein."_

_Severus saß, sacht vor und zurück schwingend, auf der Schaukel auf dem Spielplatz nahe der Grundschule. Sein Kopf war gesenkt und seine schwarzen Haare fielen vor sein fahles Gesicht wie ein strähniger Vorhang. Der Regen dieses Montagnachmittags störte ihn in keinster Weise. Im Gegenteil, er war schon fast wohltuend. Die kalten Tropfen, die unaufhörlich auf ihn nieder prasselten und ihn bis auf die Knochen durchnässten, wuschen Severus' bittere Tränen fort und verhüllten seine Traurigkeit mit strömendem Wasser auf seinem geisterhaften Gesicht._

_Drei Tage war es nun her, dass Elijah ihn allein gelassen hatte. So wütend er auch auf ihn war, er trauerte. Er wusste nicht, wo Elijah war, wie es ihm ging oder was er machte. Er wusste nur, dass er ihn wohl nie wieder sehen würde. Er hatte sich ausgemalt, wie es sein würde, wenn Elijah plötzlich vor ihm stehen würde. Was würde er machen? Was sagen? Wäre er glücklich oder weiterhin wütend? Würde er ihn in seine Arme schließen oder ihn von sich stoßen? Und was würde Elijah sagen, was tun? Würde er einfach „Hallo" sagen? Würde er lächeln, so wie er immer lächelte? Würde er sich dafür entschuldigen, dass er das Versprechen gebrochen hatte? Was würde sein falls Severus Elijah doch wiedersehen würde?_

_Gefühlte Tage saß er auf dieser Schaukel nun und dachte einfach nach. Er malte sich jedes mögliche Szenario in seinem Kopf aus. Alles was passieren könnte, wenn nun Elijah vor ihm stehen würde. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er keine Antwort finden würde. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde. Er wusste nicht, was Elijah tun würde. Das war der Punkt an dem Severus keine Zweifel mehr daran hatte, dass er Elijah nie wiedersehen würde. Und in seinem Kopf breitete sich Stille aus, vollkommene Leere._

_Und in seinen Ohren dröhnte der Regen und ein entfernter Donnerschlag. Und Gelächter drang zu ihm durch den Regenvorhang. Und Schritte über Kies. Als das Gelächter plötzlich abrupt erstarb, sah Severus auf und versuchte zu erkennen, ob da jemand war. Er sah vier Silhouetten: drei große und eine kleine. Severus fragte sich, wer das sein könnte. Ein höhnisches „Ey, Snape!" beantwortete seine gedachte Frage auf eine Art, die Severus lieber missen würde._

_Die Schritte stoppten vor ihm und als er seinen Kopf weiter hob, erkannte er ein kantiges Gesicht mit blonden Haaren, die sogar bei Regen gelockt waren. Ben Stephenson. Und neben ihm stand dessen kleiner Bruder Will mit seinen wilden blonden Haaren. Hinter den beiden standen ein schwarzhaariger Junge und ein braunhaariger. Jack Fuller und Kyle Reid. Severus kannte die vier „gut". Will war ein Klassenkamerad von ihm, und die anderen drei waren drei Klassen über ihm. Severus schluckte. Er wusste, was kommen würde. Oh, er konnte sie alle vier nicht leiden. Ebenso wenig wie sie ihn._

_Ben griff nach den Ketten der Schaukel, die Severus schon eine Weile losgelassen hatte. „Na, Snape? Wo ist denn deine zweite Hälfte?", fragte er gehässig grinsend. Severus dachte gar nicht daran zu antworten. Er sah Ben einfach nur stur an. „Willst du nicht mit uns reden? Schade, bist doch so ein netter Geselle. Aber egal, macht auch nichts, wenn du nicht willst." Ben zog die Schaukel mit einem Ruck zu sich und Severus fiel rückwärts vom Sitz und in den nassen Kies. Ben drückte Will die Schaukel in die Hand und beugte sich dann über Severus. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein fast schon soziopathisches Grinsen. Es erinnerte Severus an seinen Vater. Diese Menschen hatten nicht nur ihr soziopathisches Grinsen gemein. Nein, es bereitete ihnen beiden Vergnügen, andere leiden zu sehen – oder leiden zu lassen. Das war eine Auslegungssache, und Severus tendierte eher zur zweiten Variante._

_„Schade, dass dein Bruder nicht da ist. Seine verzweifelten Versuche dir zu helfen sind immer ein wirklich tolles Bild gewesen. Aber auch egal." Ben packte Severus am Kragen seines dunklen Hemdes, zog ihn auf die Füße und ließ ihn dann wieder los. Es folgte ein Schlag in die Magengrube mit solche Kraft, dass Severus vornübergebeugt und sich den Bauch haltend nach hinten taumelte. „Komm schon, Snape! Wehr dich! Wenigstens ein bisschen, sonst macht es keinen Spaß!" Mit dem letzten Wort kam ein kräftiger Tritt gegen Severus' rechtes Knie und er sackte nach rechts in den Kies. Hinter Ben lachten seine Kumpane. Severus hob leicht den Kopf und augenblicklich traf ihn Bens Knie direkt unterm Kinn und er landete vollständig wieder im Kies. Er kniff die Augen zu und hielt die Arme vor sein Gesicht, denn im nächsten Moment prasselten sowohl die schweren Regentropfen, als auch Tritte und Schläge auf ihn ein. Doch seine Arme schützten ihn nur so lange bis Jack sie ergriff und festhielt. Jetzt war Severus' Gesicht ungeschützt und er presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Mit seinem ganzen Willen versuchte er zu vermeiden schmerzvoll aufzuschreien, doch Ben und seine Kumpel waren Profis darin seinen Willen zu brechen..._

_Und als er grelles, gelblich-weißes Licht vor seinen Augenlidern aufblitzen sah, da stoppte die Tortur. Zusammengekauert lag er seitlich im Kies neben der Schaukel und hörte schnelle Schritte auf dem Kies davoneilen. Er hörte, höhnisches, schadenfrohes Gelächter und Jacks Ruf: „Freak!" Salzige Tränen vermischten sich mit dem kalten Regen auf Severus' Gesicht und er fing lautlos an zu weinen. _Elijah, ich brauche dich!_ Severus hatte nun, mehr als zuvor, das Gefühl, dass eine eisige Klaue durch seine Brust stieß und sein trauerndes Herz fest umschloss und im Begriff war es kaltblütig und unbarmherzig zu zerquetschen...!_

Severus schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf und sah sich einen Moment verwirrt um, ehe er realisierte, dass er vor seinem Kamin im Sessel saß. Er war eingeschlafen und ein Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims sagte ihm, dass er jetzt nicht mehr ins Bett zu gehen brauchte. Es war halb sechs. Severus ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und seufzte laut. Dieser Traum... Wenn es doch nur einer gewesen wäre. Damals, vor so vielen Jahren. Severus versuchte die Bilder wieder in die unterste Schublade seines Gedächtnisses zu stecken, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Damals hatte er noch lange dort auf dem Spielplatz im Kies gelegen, und war vom Regen so durchnässt gewesen, dass er als Wasserleiche hätte durchgehen können. Severus hatte sich auf dem Nachhauseweg gefragt, was mehr wehtat: die Schläge und Tritte oder doch der Verlust seines „großen Bruders"? Er hatte sich damals auch gefragt, ob Elijah wenigstens an ihn dachte. Ob er ihn vermisste? Aber wenn er das tat, wieso war er dann überhaupt gegangen? Wieso hatte er Severus allein zurückgelassen? Severus hatte damals nie eine Antwort gefunden, und irgendwann hatte er aufgehört nach ihr zu suchen. Es wäre ja doch nur vergebens gewesen.

Und heute? Jetzt da Elijah wieder zurück war? So viele Fragen kamen plötzlich in seinem Kopf auf. Und er fragte sich einfach: Würde er eigentlich den Mut haben sie zu stellen? Und würde Elijah überhaupt antworten? Severus kam es vor, als würde ihn irgendetwas bedrücken. Und das schon seit dem 30. Oktober. Lag es vielleicht doch daran, dass er Elijah geschlagen hatte? Wobei... Elijah hatte sogar in diesem, eigentlich angespannten, Moment noch gescherzt. Was war es also dann? Sollte Severus fragen? Über seinen Schatten springen? Elijah würde es willkommen heißen. Oder? Dann wäre er seinem Ziel einen Schritt näher. Und was war mit Severus? Würde er es zulassen? Elijah wieder zu einem Teil seines Lebens machen? War er nach all dieser Zeit dazu überhaupt noch imstande? Severus wusste es nicht; wirklich nicht.

Seit der Beerdigung ihrer Mutter hatte er nicht mehr an Elijah gedacht. So viele Jahre war das nun her. Und dann steht er plötzlich da. Vor seiner Tür. Einfach so. Als wäre er keine dreißig Jahre weg gewesen. Und da erwartete er wirklich Vergebung von Severus? Es klang absurd. Irgendwie. Severus hatte es von Anfang an nicht verstanden, aber er verstand Elijah eh nicht – nicht mehr. Sie hatten einfach zu wenig Zeit als Brüder verbracht. Und auch wenn diese Verbindung einst so stark war, Severus zweifelte daran, dass sie wieder entstehen konnte. Es wäre ein Wunder.

Doch eines musste er Elijah lassen: er war hartnäckig – eigentlich. Das war vielleicht die Eigenschaft, die Severus an ihm am Wenigsten leiden konnte. Severus war schlichtweg der Meinung, dass Elijah der Stärkere von ihnen beiden war. Vielleicht irrten sie sich aber auch beide und keiner war stärker als der andere. Stärke äußerte sich schließlich nicht allein durch Muskeln und Kraft, sondern vor allem auch durch den Charakter und Willen einer Person. Und durch alles was man durchgemacht hatte. Wie sah es heute aus? Severus konnte es nicht beurteilen, weil er nicht wusste, was Elijah durchgemacht hatte nachdem er abgehauen war. Er wusste nur, dass er nach seinem Verschwinden einsam gewesen war und es geblieben ist.

* * *

><p>Oh, das ist mies, das ist wirklich mies!<em>, dachte Elijah fast schon panisch, als er keuchend hinter einem Müllcontainer stehen blieb und die Hände auf den Knien abstützte. Er spähte an dem Container vorbei und lauschte gespannt in das dämmrig rote Licht des frühen Abends. Als schließlich ein korpulenter Schatten im Eingang der breiten Gasse auftauchte, entschied er sich dazu, schleunigst Fersengeld zu geben und weiter zu rennen. Natürlich hatte der Mann, der trotz seiner Körpermasse eine erstaunliche Ausdauer besaß, ihn bemerkt und die Verfolgung fortgesetzt. „Bleib gefälligst stehen, du kleine Ratte!", brüllte er heiser und Elijah konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie sein Jäger rot anlief und wütend die geballte Faust schwang. Dafür brauchte er noch nicht einmal den Kopf drehen. Stattdessen hechtete er über umgefallene Mülltonnen und achtete perfide darauf, dass der Rucksack ihm nicht von der schmächtigen Schulter glitt.<em>

_Es waren erst zwei Monate vergangen seit er Cokeworth und seinen Bruder verlassen hatte. Er hatte sich gut über Wasser halten können, wenn man es so nennen wollte. Nie hätte er von sich gedacht, dass er mal ein Dieb werden würde. Nie! Er war erst acht, da dachte man an vieles aber nicht daran ein Dieb zu werden. Und doch war er es nun, und seit er es war flüchtete er heute tatsächlich das erste Mal. Er war ein besserer Dieb, als er je gedacht hätte._

_„Miese Ratte, bleib verdammt nochmal stehen!" Wieder diese zutiefst freundliche Stimme, diesmal näher, aber auch durchaus keuchender und angestrengter. Elijah war dünn und äußerst wendig und schnell. Er mochte zwar klein und jung sein, aber er war nicht dumm. Das jahrelange Ausweichen vor den Schlägen seines miesen Vaters hatte ihn trainiert. Im Lauf schnappte Elijah sich einen etwa handtellergroßen Stein vom Boden und zog aus der Seitentasche des Rucksack eine Steinschleuder. Schlitternd kam er zum Stehen und drehte sich seinem Verfolger mutig entgegen. Er legte den Stein in die Schleuder, hielt ihn fest, als er das Gummi spannte und zielte. Als sein Verfolger nah genug war, ließ er los. Bevor der Kerl getroffen zu Boden ging, ertönte noch ein „Was zum...!?" Elijah lachte kurz leise auf und jagte dann wieder davon._

_Er hatte mitnichten eine Ahnung davon, wo er sich eigentlich befand. Es war eine ziemlich zwielichtige Gegend, in die er nun gelangt war. Zu seinen Seiten ragten verfallene, grau-schwarze Bauten in den Himmel und boten beinahe ein Bild des Horrors mit dem dunkler werdenden Himmel, an dem, dank einiger dicker Wolken, weder Mond noch Sterne schon zu sehen waren, die Sonne war schon lange gewichen. Ein Bild grau in grau. Kein Fleck Farbe zu sehen. Elijah sah sich unsicher um. Er hielt es zwar für eine denkbar schlechte Idee, sich hier länger aufzuhalten, als es dauerte das Viertel rennend zu durchqueren, doch andererseits war er müde und er wollte nicht zurück, um zu seinem üblichen Schlafplatz zu gehen. Er hatte eh keine persönlichen Gegenstände da. Er hatte immer alles im Rucksack._

_„Was soll's?", murmelte Elijah zu sich selbst und suchte eine Tür, die ihn in eines der wirklich unsicher wirkenden Häuser brachte. Eine Weile lief er, sich umsehend, die Straße entlang und war erstaunt darüber, wie „sauber" es hier eigentlich aussah – wenn man die paar Rattenleichen mal beiseite ließ. Hoffentlich kriege ich keine Pest, dachte er missmutig, als er einen Hauseingang erspähte der nicht mit Brettern verrammelt war, oder nicht mehr. Er entfernte die letzten paar Holzbretter, was ein Leichtes war, da die Witterung sie morsch gemacht hatte, und stieß die verschrammte Tür auf, die nur noch von dem oberen Scharnier gehalten wurde. _Na toll... Willkommen in deiner neuen zeitweiligen Bleibe_, dachte Elijah und beäugte die Halbdunkelheit vor sich argwöhnisch._

_Er sah sich nach etwas um, was vielleicht als Lichtspender fungieren konnte und fand etwas derartiges auch bald: eine Petroleumlampe. Es war eine für den Gebrauch im Freien. Ein praktischer Haltegriff war daran befestigt. Elijah begutachtete die Lampe ausgiebig von allen erdenklich Seiten und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich doch noch nicht so lange in diesem Gemäuer aufhielt, wie er es zunächst vermutet hatte. Es befand sich sogar noch das äußerst nützliche und lang brennende Petroleum darin. Elijah kramte in den Tiefen seines Rucksacks nach einer Schachtel Streichhölzer und als er schließlich eine zu Tage gefördert hatte, entnahm er ihr eines der kleinen Hölzer, um es dann über die Längsseite der Schachtel zu ziehen. Es funkte und eine kleine helle Flamme züngelte am Kopf des Holzes. Elijah hielt es an das freie Ende des Dochtes im Brenner und das vergaste Petroleum entzündete sich. Elijah blies das Streichholz wieder aus und warf es achtlos auf den Boden. Die Flamme in der Lampe leuchtete hell._

Na dann, Zeit sich etwas zum Schlafen zu suchen_, dachte Elijah, zog seinen Rucksack wieder auf und nahm die Lampe. Es dauerte, bis er einen Raum fand in dem er schlafen konnte. Es war im zweiten Stock des Hauses und das Zimmer war groß und beinahe vollständig leer, wie eigentlich alle anderen Räume auch, aber hier lagen wenigstens keine Holzteile und toten Ratten und andere tote Tiere. Hier stand lediglich ein Tisch, der danach aussah, als würde er unter der Last des Staubes gleich zusammenbrechen, ein Stuhl ohne intakte Sitzfläche und ein großes, zerwühltes Bett. Es stand schief mitten im Raum und es erweckte den Eindruck, als wäre es ein als Bett getarntes Monster, was ihn mit allem was er am Körper hatte verschlingen wollte._

Mit dir geht die Fantasie durch_, dachte Elijah sich und stellte die Lampe auf den Tisch. Er begutachtete das Bett, hob Decke und Kissen an, die zerfressen waren, und überprüfte die Matratze auf ungebetene Gäste. Aber hier war er alleine. Elijah ließ sich müde auf das Bett sinken und wollte sich eigentlich hinlegen, doch ein erschreckendes Ächzen über ihm ließ ihn inne halten. Nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später krachte die Decke über ihm ein und er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Als es aufhörte Putz und Holz zu regnen, richtete Elijah sich wieder auf und starrte nach oben. Da wo bis eben noch die mit Holz verkleidete Decke war, klaffte nun ein großes Loch und gab den Blick auf den Nachthimmel mit abertausenden Sternen und einem fast vollen Mond frei; die Wolken waren weitergezogen. Elijah seufzte, als er aufstand und die Trümmer vom Bett entfernte, dann zog er den Rucksack ab und legte sich aufs Bett. Der Rucksack lag neben ihm. Er überschlug die Beine und verschränkte die Arme unterm Kopf. „Na hoffentlich regnet es heute Nacht nicht", murmelte er zu sich, drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Einen Träger des Rucksacks umschloss er mit seiner Faust._

Elijah blinzelte verschlafen und war einen Moment verwirrt. Fast vermutete er über sich das schwarze, mit Sternen behangene Vlies der kalten Nacht, doch da war nur ein dunkler, wallender Stoff. Elijah runzelte die Stirn und er brauchte erneut einen Moment, um zu begreifen wo er sich befand. Er war in Hogwarts, in seinem Schlafzimmer, und nicht in diesem einsturzgefährdeten Etwas von Haus. Müde richtete er sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Damon am Ende des Bettes schlief noch selig fest.

Elijah stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Matratze ab und sah gedankenverloren an den dunklen Baldachin über sich. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu diesem viel zu realen Traum. Damals war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als durch die Gegend zu ziehen wie ein Nomade. Die Leute hatten sich nicht für einen schmächtigen, verdreckten Jungen interessiert, der mutterseelenallein durch die Gegend streifte wie ein räudiger Köter. So hatte er sich damals gefühlt: wie ein räudiger Köter, der für nichts gut genug war, außer für den Gnadenschuss. Manchmal hatte er sich gewünscht, jemand würde ihm den Gnadenschuss geben... Vielleicht hatte es aber auch nur daran gelegen, dass er mit jedem verstrichenen Tag mehr und mehr das Gefühl gehabt hatte den Verstand zu verlieren.

Elijah streckte sich und setzte die Füße auf den Boden. Er versuchte erst gar nicht, die Bilder zu vergessen oder wieder in die staubigen Tiefen seines Verstandes zu verbannen. Er wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde. Er hatte beinahe regelmäßig solche Träume, auch wenn er eigentlich davon absah sie als solche zu bezeichnen. Es waren eher wahre, alptraumhafte Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, in der er beinahe vergessen hatte, wer er eigentlich war.

Damals, als er in diesem erstaunlich gemütlichen Bett unter den Sternen gelegen hatte, hatte er sich gefragt, wie er nur so tief hatte sinken können. Ein Dieb. Er war ein verfluchter Dieb gewesen! Ein Dieb und ein räudiger Köter. Interessanter Weise hatte ihn mal einer dieser freundlichen Verkäufer wirklich als solchen bezeichnet. In dieser Zeit damals hatte er kaum an sein Zuhause und an Severus gedacht. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, nicht erwischt zu werden bei seinen Raubzügen.

Elijah seufzte und legte die Arme auf die Knie. Die Hände vergrub er in seinen zerzausten Haaren. Damals war er etwas erstaunt gewesen, wie gut er doch eigentlich alleine klar kam, doch er war nach wie vor der Überzeugung gewesen, dass Severus stärker war als er. Elijah hatte eher geweint nachdem ihr Vater sie mal wieder geprügelt hatte, Severus hatte es immer mit Bravour ertragen. Vielleicht hatte er das aber auch nur geglaubt. Manchmal war Severus für eine ganze Weile einfach verschwunden. Hatte Severus vielleicht einfach nicht vor ihm weinen wollen? Im Nachhinein betrachtet hielt Elijah das sogar für eine äußerst logische Variante. Vielleicht sollte er Severus darauf mal ansprechen. Doch er bezweifelte, dass er eine Antwort bekommen würde. Und komisch war es außerdem auch. Normalerweise war es doch der Ältere von Geschwistern – vor allem von Brüdern –, der keine Schwäche zeigen wollte und versuchte stark zu sein. Technisch gesehen war aber Elijah älter als Severus, ganze zwanzig Minuten älter nämlich.

Elijah streckte sich und sah dann auf seinen Nachttisch, wo außer einem Bild nichts stand. Zwei kleine Jungs mit schwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren, die beide freundlich und tatsächlich frech grinsten, und eine ältere Frau mit grauen Haaren die zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden waren. Die Frau hatte die Arme um die beiden Jungs gelegt und auch sie lächelte glücklich. Elijah schluckte und nahm das Bild in dem schlichten Holzrahmen in die Hand. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er wie in Trance über das Bild und schloss dann die Augen. Und er fragte sich, was Severus und auch seine Großmutter damals gedacht oder gesagt (oder sogar getan) hätten, wenn sie erfahren hätten, dass Elijah ein Dieb war, ein mieser Verbrecher.

* * *

><p>So, das war Kapitel 12. Über Reviews wird sich wie immer gefreut. Noch ein Kapitel, dann kommt mein absolutes Lieblingskapitel - auch, wenn ich mich bei dessen Entwicklung einem Klischee bedient habe. Egal, hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen.<p> 


	13. Who's The Stronger One Now?

Cheerio, Freunde!

Ich bin gerade nicht zu Hause, sondern in der "Schule" und arbeite an einem fremden Laptop. Shame on me. :D Egal.

Also, ist zwar noch nicht allzu lange her, dass es ein neues Kapitel gab, aber das macht ja nichts. Dafür wird das 14. Kapitel etwas später kommen. Außerdem komme ich langsam in Bedrängnis, weil ich bald nichts mehr zum Hochladen habe. Schreibe ja vor und im Moment bin ich in Kapitel 16, das unerwartet lang wird (zumindest habe ich so das Gefühl). Ich muss also langsam mal weiterschreiben, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich meine Notizen umsetzen soll. NAja egal, also: das hier ist Chapter 13. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>Who's The Stronger One Now?**

_„__Stärke ist stets eine Frage der Perspektive."_

Severus saß immer noch im Sessel und starrte in den erloschenen Kamin. Mittlerweile war es kurz nach sechs Uhr. Er dachte andauernd an die vielen Szenarien von Elijahs Rückkehr, die er sich damals überlegt hatte. Er fand es erstaunlich, dass er sich noch an die meisten erinnerte, oder sogar alle. Damals wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass Elijah in dreißig Jahren auf einmal vor seiner Tür stehen und ihn um Verzeihung bitten würde. Auf so eine Idee kam man auch nicht. Dafür war sie viel zu surreal. Zumindest für Severus.

Severus seufzte und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust seine Räume heute zu verlassen. Vielleicht sollte er sich krank melden, aber dann würde Dumbledore seinen Unterricht vertreten lassen und das wollte er nicht riskieren. Gut, da spielten noch andere Faktoren eine Rolle, wieso er es nicht tat. Also ging, oder viel mehr schlurfte, er ins Bad, um sich für diesen Tag fertig zu machen. Immerhin war Freitag.

Elijah kam aus dem Bad und nahm sich aus dem Schrank einen Anzug und zog sich an. Halb sieben, es wurde Zeit. Er wollte schließlich noch mit Damon raus. Sein Blick viel aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne ließ noch auf sich warten. Elijah seufzte. Er fragte sich, wie der Tag werden würde. Nachdem Severus ihn gestern durch seinen plötzlichen Abstecher zu ihm überrascht hatte, fragte sich Elijah, ob diese plötzliche Nettigkeit weitergehen würde. Er hoffte es. Vielleicht konnte er dann mit Severus mal ganz in Ruhe irgendwo reden. Wahrscheinlich auf dem Astronomieturm, das schien ja einer der besten Orte zum Nachdenken zu sein. Elijah nickte und pfiff dann kurz. Damon sprang auf und kam zu ihm.

Mit Damon im Schlepptau verließ Elijah seine Räume. Es war Freitag, Wochenende war da. Das würde genug Gelegenheiten für ein Gespräch mit Severus geben. Mit viel Glück war Severus auch mal aufgeschlossen und bereit dazu. Elijah zweifelte zwar ein bisschen daran, aber die Hoffnung starb bekanntlich zuletzt (manchmal lag sie auch nur im Koma).

* * *

><p>Elijah freute sich darüber, dass er am Nachmittag keinen Unterricht mehr hatte. So fing das Wochenende doch halbwegs gut an. Blöd war nur, dass es angefangen hatte zu regnen. Der Himmel war dunkel und man hätte denken können, es wäre schon sechs Uhr durch. Der Regen kam mit harten Tropfen dicht vom Himmel und bildete einen verschwommenen Vorhang. Elijah fand das nur dezent nervig, hatte er doch seine freie Zeit für einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang nutzen wollen. <em>Nun gut...<em>, dachte er, als er das Kaminzimmer betrat und dort außer die Professoren McGonagall und Sprout und Madame Hooch niemand weiter antraf. Die drei Frauen stoppten allerdings schnell und etwas abrupt ihr Gespräch, als Elijah das Zimmer betrat. Sie sahen ihn abschätzig und nachdenklich an und Elijah kam sich so vor, als würde er bei Gericht vor den Geschworenen stehen, auf ein Urteil wartend.

„Ehm, guten Tag", sagte er zögerlich. „Guten Tag", sagten die Frauen nacheinander und betrachteten ihn weiterhin mit diesem abschätzigen Blick. Hier war doch etwas definitiv faul. Elijah hob eine Augenbraue und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Aber er sagte nichts und drehte stattdessen auf dem Absatz um und ging aus dem Zimmer. Vor dem Zimmer prallte er geradewegs in Severus. „Elijah...!", zischte dieser leise drohend. Elijah strich seinen Anzug glatt, drehte kurz seinen Kopf und richtete sich dann an Severus. „Ich würde da besser nicht rein gehen", meinte er. „Wieso?", fragte Severus verwundert. „Hm, sonst passiert dir wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie mir."

Severus sah ihn verständnislos an und schob ihn dann zur Seite, um das Kaminzimmer zu betreten. Elijah schüttelte den Kopf und wartete neben der Tür. Nicht sehr viel später kam Severus wieder aus dem Zimmer, schloss die Tür und sah Elijah mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Das war... gruselig", meinte er langsam und Elijah nickte. „Und wenn ich das sage, will das was heißen", fügte Severus nachdenklich hinzu. „Glaubst du...", fing Elijah an. „... dass es um uns geht?", unterbrach Severus ihn, Elijah nickte. „Definitiv." „Gut oder schlecht?" „Frage der Perspektive."

Severus drehte sich um und ging zurück Richtung Große Treppe. Elijah folgte ihm schnell und hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Hey, ehm, Severus", sagte er schließlich, als sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen waren. „Was ist?", entgegnete Severus und blieb stehen. Elijah sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Ich... Ich wollte mit dir reden." „Immer noch?" „Nicht darüber. Da gibt es nichts mehr zu bereden." „Oh wow, wir sind uns tatsächlich mal bei einer Sache einig." _Wieder_, fügte Severus in Gedanken hinzu.

Elijah verdrehte gedanklich die Augen. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich etwas fragen." Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Weißt du, ich habe heute einen guten Tag. Frag schon." _Oh wow, erstaunlich_, dachte Elijah überrascht und dachte einen Moment über seine Worte nach. „Elijah, heute noch wenn's geht." „Eh, ja. Also... Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch an den Brief erinnerst, den ich..." „Den du hinterlassen hast? Auf deinem Bett? Doch doch, erinnere mich sehr deutlich daran. Und weiter?" „Also, der Inhalt..." „Elijah, worauf willst du hinaus? Spuck's schon aus!" „Ich habe doch geschrieben, dass du... naja..." „Dass ich der Stärkere von uns beiden wäre?" Elijah sah Severus verwundert an. „Du... erinnerst dich daran?" „Ja. Worauf willst du also hinaus?!"

Elijah brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Dass diese Konversation so verlaufen würde hatte er nicht erwartet. _Also gut, gerade heraus_, sagte er sich in Gedanken und holte tief Luft. „Kannst du bitte ehrlich sein?", fragte Elijah noch. Severus sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was?" „Sei bitte ehrlich bei deiner Antwort, egal ob dir die Wahrheit missfällt oder nicht." Severus sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann nickte er ergeben. „Von mir aus. Also...?" Elijah holte tief Luft. „Ich habe geweint, wenn Tobias uns geschlagen hat, du nie. Kann es sein, dass ich mich da getäuscht habe? Kann es sein, dass du... nun... heimlich geweint hast...?"

Severus' Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Was sollte er darauf jetzt sagen? Elijah hatte ja schließlich recht, aber er wollte das nicht zugeben. Auf irgendeine Weise war er dafür einfach zu stolz. Und was sollte er nun tun? Nichts zu sagen war auch keine allzu gute Variante. Severus entschloss sich einfach dazu, seinen Weg runter in die Kerker fortzusetzen. „Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort, Severus!", rief Elijah ihm nach und Severus blieb abrupt stehen. Nach einem Moment der Stille drehte er sich um und sah zu Elijah. „Was willst du hören, Elijah?", fragte er aufgebracht. „Dass du recht hast? Gut, schön! Du hast recht, Elijah! Zufrieden?" Damit hatte er Elijah sichtlich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Ein paar Schüler kamen und das war für Severus Grund genug, um nicht weiter auf das Vorangegangene einzugehen, sich wortlos umzudrehen und hinab in die Kerker und zu seinen Räumen zu laufen.

Elijah blieb verwundert zurück in der Eingangshalle und sah ihm nach. „Ich hab recht? Ich hab recht", murmelte er verwundert. Er stand noch einen Moment regungslos mitten in der Eingangshalle und sah auf den Gang der runter zu den Kerkern führte. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Severus gab ihm tatsächlich recht. Er gestand tatsächlich, dass er... Elijah konnte sich gerade noch so davon abhalten „Oh Merlin" zu schreien, stattdessen lief er schnurstracks hoch zu seinen Räumen.

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, atmete er tief durch und ließ sich dann in seinen Sessel fallen. Er seufzte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er hatte recht gehabt. Das war auf der einen Seite ein tolles Gefühl, auf der anderen Seite war es aber auch traurig. Severus hatte nicht vor ihm weinen wollen. Er hatte es heimlich getan. Aber wieso? War er zu stolz gewesen? War das eine Möglichkeit? Elijah dachte ernsthaft darüber nach. Es klang sogar irgendwie logisch. Severus war damals schon ziemlich stolz gewesen, zumindest manchmal.

Elijah seufzte und sah sich dann verwundert um. Es fehlte etwas. Naja, nicht etwas, sondern jemand. „Damon?" Elijah stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo sein Husky ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag. Er hob den Kopf und... grinste. Ja, er grinste. [A/N: Können Hunde grinsen? Ich glaube schon, zumindest sieht es manchmal danach aus.] „Du bist unmöglich", meinte Elijah lachend und ging zurück, um sich wieder vor den Kamin zu setzen.

* * *

><p>Severus saß zusammengesunken in seinem Büro am Schreibtisch und starrte an die graue Steindecke. Er fragte sich, wie Elijah darauf gekommen war. Nur wegen diesem Satz? Dann war Elijah doch klüger als Severus bisweilen vermutet hatte. Oh, es war niederschlagend, dass Elijah dieses bis jetzt gut behütete Geheimnis von ihm wusste. Severus erahnte, dass damit die Sache noch nicht gegessen war. Da würde noch mehr kommen. Im schlimmsten Fall Mitleid. Darauf konnte er bei bestem Willen verzichten. Ja, er hatte heimlich geweint. Meistens hatte er für eine Weile das Haus verlassen und war zum Fluss gegangen. Was hätte er anderes tun sollen? Es war schwer gewesen die Tränen zu unterdrücken und er hatte nicht vor Elijah weinen wollen. Wieso wusste er nicht mehr.<p>

Severus seufzte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Vielleicht sollte er das Abendessen ausfallen lassen? Schadensbegrenzung betreiben? Er würde mit Sicherheit einer peinlichen Stille zwischen Elijah und sich aus dem Weg gehen. Zur Zeit war das eine wirklich reizvolle Lösung. Außerdem hatte er eh ein paar Hausarbeiten von Ravenclaws zu überprüfen. Dann musste er das nicht aufs Wochenende verschieben. Allerdings hatte er wiederum keine Lust heute Abend irgendwelche Arbeiten durchzulesen und zu korrigieren, obwohl es bei den Ravenclaws oft eigentlich recht schnell ging und er wenig zu korrigieren hatte – zumindest weniger als bei Gryffindor.

Erneut ließ Severus einen Seufzer verlauten. Diesmal länger und dann richtete er sich auf und öffnete die Schublade des Schreibtisches. Ein paar Papiere lagen darin. Er hob sie an und zog einen gefalteten Zettel unter ihnen hervor. Er entfaltete ihn und las ihn seit dreißig Jahren das erste Mal wieder durch. Es war Elijahs Abschiedsbrief. Severus fragte sich, wieso er ihn eigentlich all die Jahre aufgehoben hatte. Er zuckte die Schultern und legte den Brief auf den Tisch. Er nahm seine Schreibfeder zur Hand, schraubte das Tintenfässchen auf und tauchte die Schreibspitze in die dunkle Flüssigkeit. Den Überschuss streifte er am Rand des Fässchens ab und dann schrieb er in feiner, geschwungener Schrift darunter: _Who's the stronger one now, brother? _Severus wartete bis die Tinte trocken war und faltete den Brief dann wieder zusammen.

* * *

><p>Severus ging hingegen seines vorigen Entschlusses zum Abendessen. Dieses gestaltete sich entgegen seiner Vermutung eigentlich ziemlich normal. Das einzige „Abnormale" war das Verhalten von McGonagall, Hooch und Sprout, die alle drei ihn und Elijah wohl zu beobachten schienen. Oder musterten. Severus stutzte. Das stellte ein Problem dar, da er definitiv nicht wollte, dass herauskam inwiefern er mit Elijah verbunden war.<p>

Als er sein Abendessen beendet hatte, holte er im Aufstehen den Brief aus seinem Umhang und warf ihn vor Elijah auf den Tisch, dann verließ er die Halle durch die Hintertür. Er wollte Elijahs Reaktion gar nicht sehen. Er wusste, wie er reagieren würde.

Elijah sah Severus verwirrt nach und sah dann auf den leicht vergilbten, zusammengefalteten Zettel vor sich auf dem Tisch. Er stutzte. Was hatte das denn jetzt zu bedeuten? Elijah unterbrach seine Mahlzeit und nahm den Zettel. Er entfaltete ihn und als er die ersten Zeilen las, weiteten sich seine Augen. _Was...? Er hat... Nach all den Jahren hat er ihn immer noch? Aber was..._, dachte Elijah und sprang mit dem Blick zu dem einzigen Teil des Briefes, der ihm nicht bekannt vorkam. Severus' Handschrift, wobei er sich wohl bemüht hatte leserlich zu schreiben. Elijah sog scharf die Luft ein als er den einen Satz _„Who's the stronger one now, brother?"_ am Ende der Seite las. Sein Blick fiel zur Hintertür, dann wieder auf den Brief und er schluckte. Er faltete den Brief wieder zusammen, verstaute ihn in der Innentasche seines Anzuges und stand dann auf.

„Elijah, was ist los?", fragte Albus überrascht und sah ihn an. Eigentlich richteten fast alle Lehrer ihren Blick auf ihn. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Mir ist der Appetit vergangen", meinte er nur und verließ auf gleichem Weg wie Severus die Große Halle. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht Severus folgen? Elijah entschied sich dagegen. Er verstand, was Severus damit bezweckt hatte. Er wollte nicht weiter auf dieses Thema eingehen. Außerdem hatte sich die Frage erübrigt. Elijah kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie beide gleich stark waren.

* * *

><p>So, das war's. Chapter 14 ist mein Lieblingskapitel (habe ich ja schon im vorigen Kapitel erwähnt). Etwas klischeehaft, aber ich finde es schön.<p>

Aso, hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen.


	14. For Auld Lang Syne

So, ich melde mich zurück. Etwas früher als persönlich erwartet, aber ich hatte Lust euch jetzt schon das neue Kapitel zu präsentieren. (Es zu dem Zeitpunkt hochzuladen, zu dem es spielt, wäre wahrlich bescheuert. :D)

Jedenfalls, dies ist mein persönliches Lieblingskapitel - wie schon zuvor erwähnt. Und ebenfalls schon erwähnt worden ist, dass ich mich einem Klischee bedient habe; also ich finde, es ist ein Klischee. Ich finde, es ist ein schönes Kapitel und mir sehr gelungen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid der gleichen Meinung. Lasst es mich wissen. :)

Also, dann lasst uns mal "Weihnachten mitten im Juni feiern"! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<br>For Auld Lang Syne (The Christmas Gift)**

Ende November fiel der erste Schnee und bedeckte die schottischen Lande unter einer feinen weißen Decke. Während die Schüler, und vor allem natürlich die Erstklässler, sich auf die Ferien und ein weihnachtliches Hogwarts freuten, plante das Kollegium die Weihnachtsfeier. Dumbledore wollte es noch bezaubernder als sonst. Elijah war mit vollem Elan bei der Sache, während Severus eher genervt war und sich aus der Planung heraushielt – so wie jedes Jahr, wie Elijah von den anderen Lehrern erfuhr. Manchmal fragte Dumbledore Severus, was er von der einen oder anderen Idee hielt und Severus antwortete stets mit dem gleichen desinteressierten und unmotiviertem Satz: „Ja ja, ist in Ordnung, mach du nur." Immer öfter bemerkte er dabei, wie Elijah sich ein Grinsen verkniff.

Zwei Wochen vor den Ferien fragten die Hauslehrer in ihren Häusern nach, wer über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben und wer nach Hause fahren würde. Severus stellte fest, dass fast sein ganzes Haus über die Ferien nach Hause fuhr. Die Erstklässler blieben und ein paar Schüler des sechsten und siebten Jahrgangs. Für Severus bedeutete das, dass es beinahe ruhige Tage werden würden – sofern die Erstklässler nichts anstellten natürlich. Aus reiner Neugierde heraus, fragte Severus in der letzten Woche die anderen Hauslehrer, wie viele von ihren Häusern denn blieben. Bei den anderen drei Häusern sah es ähnlich aus wie in Slytherin. Es sollten also ruhige Weihnachtsferien werden. Das war ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk, fand Severus.

* * *

><p>In der Woche vor Weihnachten war es im Schloss erstaunlich still und passend zur Jahreszeit äußerst gemütlich, egal wo man hin kam – außer vielleicht in den Kerkern. Snape lehnte es strikt ab, mehr zu machen als in den Jahren zuvor. Das hieß, dass ein paar Girlanden hingen und ein Weihnachtsbaum im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins stand. Auch bei sich selbst in den Räumen hatte der Tränkemeister strikt darauf verzichtet irgendetwas weihnachtlich zu schmücken.<p>

Bei Elijah hingegen herrschte das Gegenteil. Diese Zeit war eine seiner liebsten. Er hatte seine privaten Räume weihnachtlich geschmückt. Sein Lieblingsstück dabei war ein kleiner Tannenbaum, der sich vom ersten Dezember bis Weihnachten selbst schmückte. Natürlich würde am Abend vor Weihnachten der goldene Stern auf der Spitze erscheinen. Elijah hatte das Bäumchen mal von Katerina geschenkt bekommen.

Und auch die Stimmung der ungleichen Zwillinge war so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht, wobei Elijah wohl eher den Tag repräsentierte. Während sich Elijah wie ein kleiner Junge auf das Weihnachtsfest freute, schien es, als würde Snape noch grimmiger werden als eh schon. War aber vielleicht nur Einbildung. Zumindest hoffte Elijah das.

Es waren noch vier Tage. Elijah saß mit den anderen Lehrern im Lehrerzimmer. Sie hatten gerade wieder über das bevorstehende Fest diskutiert. Als Dumbledore die Konferenz als für beendet erklärt hatte, war Snape blitzschnell aufgestanden und war mit rauschendem Umhang aus dem Raum verschwunden. Dumbledore war ihm kurz darauf gefolgt, wohl aber eher, um in sein Büro zu gehen.

Elijah nahm einen Schluck Tee und räusperte sich dann etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. Die anderen Lehrer sahen ihn überrascht an. „Da gibt es eine Frage, die mir schon eine ganze Weile im Kopf herumschwirrt...", fing er an und sah sich neugierigen Blicken gegenüber. „Ist Severus eigentlich immer zu Weihnachten so?" McGonagall ließ ein kurzes hohles Lachen verlauten. „Ja", meinte sie entschlossen und alle anderen Lehrer pflichteten ihr nickend bei. „Verstehe." Elijah stand mit einem Lächeln auf und verließ den Raum.

McGonagall sah ihm verdutzt nach und die anderen Lehrer ebenso. „Was war das denn?", fragte Pomona Sprout verwirrt. „Das ist eine gute Frage", meinte Minerva nur und trank ihren Tee.

* * *

><p>Elijah lief über Hogwarts' Ländereien, Damon trottete ihm mit federndem Gang hinterher. Es war Elijahs liebste Jahreszeit und die Ländereien und das Schloss sahen wirklich bezaubernd aus durch den weißen, im Sonnenlicht glitzernden Schnee. Er fragte sich, ob Severus das jemals auch so empfunden hat. Er musste lächeln. Dann sah er die „übergroße Fledermaus", die sich sein Bruder nannte, am See entlang gehen. Elijah fand diesen Spitznamen noch nicht mal allzu unpassend. Er hatte ihn zufällig gehört, als ein paar Schüler die Kerker verlassen hatten nach einer Stunde Zaubertränke. Elijah hatte sich ein herzliches Lachen nur schwer verkneifen können.<p>

Elijah lief Severus entgegen und war verwundert darüber, dass dieser nicht sofort einen anderen Weg einschlug und die Flucht ergriff. „Hallo, Severus", begrüßte Elijah ihn freundlich lächelnd. Und zu seiner großen Überraschung erwiderte Severus diese freundliche Begrüßung auf die gleiche Weise. _Ist der Geist der Weihnacht etwa über ihn gekommen?_, fragte sich Elijah verwundert. _Fragt sich nur welcher Weihnacht._ Elijah lief einen Moment schweigend neben Severus her, dann räusperte er sich. „Ich werde nicht über den Brief reden", sagte Severus plötzlich. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich darüber reden will?" „Du hast mich noch nicht darauf angesprochen und es ist jetzt fast genau einen Monat her." „Nun, ich will dich gar nicht darauf ansprechen. Ich bin zu einem Schluss gekommen." „Ach ja? Und der wäre?" „Keiner ist stärker als der andere." „Oh, das gefällt mir. Und du hast wirklich dreißig Jahre gebraucht, um darauf zu kommen?" Severus machte eine kurze Pause. „Also, was willst du dann?"

Elijah sah ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. Dann lachte er kurz leise auf. „Weißt du, ich habe Minerva gefragt, ob du zu Weihnachten immer so... grimmig bist. Rate, was sie gesagt hat!" Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun rate schon." „Was weiß ich? Ich sei wie der Grinch?" [A/N: Der Grinch ist ein Buch aus den 1950er Jahren, nur so als Erwähnung am Rande.] Elijah sah ihn verwundert an und lächelte. „Nein, aber der Gedanke gefällt mir." „Elijah!" „Schon gut. Du denkst zu abstrakt, Severus. Sie hat einfach Ja gesagt!" „Oh ich wette, dass sie es gedacht hat. Ich bin Hogwarts' persönlicher Grinch." Bei diesen Worten ließ Severus ein kaltes Lachen ertönen. Elijah schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt doch wohl, was am Ende der Geschichte mit dem Grinch passiert?", wollte er wissen. „Ja, natürlich, aber das mir das passiert ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich." „Denkst du das wirklich?" Severus sah ihn eindringlich an, dann nickte er. _Anscheinend war der Geist doch noch nicht da_, dachte Elijah mit einem Seitenblick auf Severus. _Vielleicht sollte ich etwas nachhelfen?_ „Sag mal, erinnerst du dich an das Weihnachten '67?"

„_Elijah. Hey, Elijah." Severus rüttelte wiederholt an seinem tief schlafenden Bruder. Er griff nach einem kleinen Kissen von seinem Bett und haute es Elijah mit sanfter Kraft auf den Kopf. Endlich rührte Elijah sich. Er murrte und sah Severus verschlafen an. „Was ist denn, Sev?", raunte er und glitt wieder in den Schlaf ab. Severus schnippte ihm gegen sein Ohr. Elijah riss die Augen wieder auf und rieb sich über das Ohr. „Was sollte das?!", zischte er. Severus verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper und sah Elijah fast schon tadelnd an. „Es ist halb eins", meinte er. „Ja, mitten in der Nacht, also Gute Nacht, lass mich schlafen!" Elijah drehte Severus den Rücken zu und zog die Decke höher, doch so einfach ließ sich der zweite Snape-Sprössling nicht abwimmeln._

„_Du hast auch das Erinnerungsvermögen eines Eichhörnchens!", sagte Severus und zog Elijah die Decke weg. Der zog fröstelnd die Beine an und warf Severus dann einen giftigen Blick zu. „Spare dir den Blick, Eli. Immerhin war es deine umnachtete Idee", entgegnete Severus gelassen. Elijah seufzte und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „Wovon redest du? Was war meine Idee?" Severus schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und schüttelte unverständlich murmelnd den Kopf. „Mitten in der Nacht aufzustehen und Mutters Geschenk unter den Baum zu legen", erklärte Severus dann. Elijah ging augenscheinlich ein Licht auf. „Oh das meinst du. Sag das doch gleich!" „Hätte ich, wenn ich gewusst hätte, das du – wie gesagt – das Erinnerungsvermögen eines Eichhörnchens hast." „Schon klar. Lass und das jetzt schnell machen, damit ich dann endlich weiterschlafen kann."_

_Severus schüttelte den Kopf und holte ein Päckchen aus der untersten Schublade der Kommode. Die Jungs schlichen im Pyjama nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Es war nur dürftig geschmückt und der Baum war auch nicht unbedingt der schönste, doch es war besser als gar nichts._

„_Sag mal, glaubst du, Tobias fühlt sich ungerecht behandelt, wenn er kein Geschenk von uns bekommt?", fragte Elijah unsicher, als Severus das Päckchen unter die geschmückte kleine Tanne legte und dann eine Engelsfigur aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes zog. „Wieso sollte er erwarten, dass wir ihm etwas schenken?", stellte Severus die Gegenfrage, als er die kleine weiß-goldene Figur an einen Zweig hängte. „Wir sind trotz allem seine Kinder", meinte Elijah. „Das ist kein Grund. Ich wette, unsere Geschenke kommen hauptsächlich von Mom und Grandma, also..." Dem hatte Elijah nichts entgegenzusetzen._

_Sie schlichen wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer und legten sich in ihre warmen Betten. „Wird sie sich freuen?", fragte Elijah leise. „Natürlich! Wieso sollte sie nicht?", erwiderte Severus und gähnte dann. „Gute Nacht, Eli." „Gute Nacht." Severus drehte sich auf die Seite, zog die Decke hoch und war bald darauf eingeschlafen. Elijah lag ebenfalls auf der Seite, tat sich aber schwerer mit dem Einschlafen, was vor allem daran lag, dass Severus ihn mitten aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen hatte._

_Elijah sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen strahlte der Vollmond am klaren Nachthimmel, der mit abertausend Sternen gespickt war. So viele Sterne hatte Elijah selten in einer Nacht gesehen. Das Bellen eines Hundes und das Fauchen einer Katze unten auf der Straße zerschnitten für einen kurzen Moment die Stille der Nacht. Es fing leise und sanft an zu schneien. Elijah schloss die Augen und schlief endlich wieder ein._

[A/N: Elijah ist Severus' persönlicher „Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht". *smile*]

„Es war unser letztes gemeinsames Weihnachten gewesen", stellte Severus wehmütig fest und Elijah nickte. „Aber es war ein schönes Weihnachten, oder nicht?", meinte dieser schließlich. „Kann gut sein." Severus hielt an und sah Elijah nachdenklich an. „Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?" Elijah seufzte und kraulte kurz Damon am Kopf. „Worauf ich...?" Er sah auf das ruhige Wasser des Sees. „Darauf, dass du nie wie der Grinch warst. Doch im Moment finde ich, dass diese Rolle wirklich gut zu dir passt." „Danke, Elijah, ehrlich." „Du weißt, was ich meine. Du hast Weihnachten früher genauso gemocht wie ich. Was ist passiert?" „Weihnachten hat einfach... seinen Reiz verloren, ja."

Severus lief weiter und ließ Elijah kopfschüttelnd am Seeufer stehen. _Sturköpfiger Mistkerl!_, dachte Elijah zähneknirschend und folgte ihm langsam. _Grinch... So ein Quatsch._ „Severus", rief Elijah ihm nach. „Was denn jetzt noch?", fragte Severus während des Umdrehens mit harschem Ton. „Ich kaufe es dir nicht ab, dass Weihnachten dir rein gar nichts mehr bedeutet." „Tut es aber nicht. Nicht mehr. Sind wir dann fertig? Gut." Und wieder ließ Severus Elijah stehen und lief zum Schloss hoch, wo er bald in der Eingangshalle verschwand. Elijah stand noch immer draußen am See und sah seinem längst verschwundenen Bruder hinterher. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn er doch nur nicht so... Argh!", murmelte er und drehte sich dann um. „Komm, Damon", meinte er zu dem Husky und ging mit ihm neben sich spazieren.

* * *

><p>Am Weihnachtsabend wütete vor den Mauern des Schlosses ein Schneesturm. Ein Phänomen, wie Minerva meinte. Elijah machte das nichts aus. Er saß in seinem Wohnzimmer vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und trank Sherry. Damon lag wie so oft vor dem Kamin und schlief. Elijah sah auf ein schlicht verpacktes rechteckiges Geschenk, das auf dem Tischchen neben dem Sessel lag. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims, dann stellte er sein Glas neben die fast noch volle Flasche des Sherrys und erhob sich seufzend.<p>

Dumbledore hatte zu einem gemütlichen Beisammensein im Lehrerzimmer geladen. Es hatte weniger wie eine Einladung geklungen am vorigen Abend, sondern mehr wie eine Aufforderung. Elijah war sich sicher, dass Severus das vollkommen egal war. Er vermutete, dass dieser auch nicht anwesend sein würde. Das machte Elijah nichts aus, er würde Severus trotzdem das Geschenk geben, und wenn er ihn störte. Also nahm Elijah das Geschenk vom Tisch, streichelte kurz seinen Freund und verließ dann seine Räume. Er trug die Familienuniform. Es war Tradition, für ihn. An Weihnachten trug jedes Familienmitglied die Uniform. Einmal hatte er sogar von Dante einen Brief bekommen, der ihn daran erinnerte. Elijah schmunzelte. Es war egal, ob sie zusammen feierten oder nicht, in Gedanken waren sie alle zusammen.

Als er das Lehrerzimmer erreichte, fühlte er zum ersten Mal während seiner Zeit in England Heimweh. Heimweh nach dem Anwesen „seiner" Familie in Bulgarien. Heimweh. Er spürte es jetzt, hatte es aber selten bis nie in Bulgarien gespürt. Er hatte England und seine Heimat in dem Moment hinter sich gelassen, in dem er in einem Zelt aufgewacht war, mit einem freundlichen Gesicht über sich. Bulgarien war seine Heimat, und das seit nunmehr achtundzwanzig Jahren.

„Ah, Elijah, da sind Sie ja", begrüßte Dumbledore ihn gewohnt freundlich. Er saß zusammen mit den anderen Lehrern um den großen runden Tisch. Rechts neben ihm saß McGonagall und links saß Severus, der alles andere als begeistert aussah. Im Kamin brannte ein wohliges Feuer und verbreitete eine heimelige Atmosphäre. Auf dem Tisch war eine große Decke ausgebreitet und Schalen mit allerlei Gebäck waren darauf platziert. Vier Krüge standen griffbereit. Allgemein war das große Zimmer sehr weihnachtlich geschmückt. „Nun setzen Sie sich doch", forderte McGonagall ihn freundlich auf und Elijah kam es vor, als wäre da ein aufmunternder Ton in ihrer Stimme. Elijah sah auf den letzten verbliebenen Platz. Neben Severus, wo sonst. Elijah wusste, dass der in etwa das Gleiche dachte. Elijah nickte und setzte sich schweigend neben Severus.

„Sagen Sie, Elijah, was tragen Sie da?", fragte Professor Vektor, die Lehrerin für Arithmantik in Hogwarts. „Familienuniform", antwortete Elijah kurz angebunden. Von Severus war ein leises Schnauben zu vernehmen. „Interessant." Damit war ihnen allen wohl klar, dass Elijah nicht wirklich für Gespräche aufgelegt war. Er hätte es eh nicht erklären können, sagte er sich. _Was soll's?_, dachte er sich und schenkte sich etwas aus dem Krug ein, der beinahe direkt vor ihm stand. Es war heißer Kakao. Elijah lächelte kurz und trank dann vorsichtig.

Die nächste halbe Stunde hörte Elijah nur halbherzig den Tischgesprächen zu. Und Severus wohl ebenso. Im Gegensatz zu ihm wurde Elijah allerdings noch manchmal zu seiner Meinung befragt. Severus' Einstellung kannte man definitiv zu gut. _Grinch_, dachte Elijah und schüttelte den Kopf. _Dagegen kann man etwas tun – sofern es funktioniert._ Elijah leerte seine zweite Tasse Kakao und griff nach einem Plätzchen. Er stand dann allerdings auf und zog sämtliche Blicke auf sich. Doch diese ignorierte er geflissentlich. Stattdessen stieß er Severus sacht an, der wohl kurz davor war einzuschlafen – zumindest sah es für Elijah so aus.

„Hm?", raunte der Zaubertranklehrer nur und wandte ihm dann den kühlen Blick zu. „Hand auf", forderte Elijah ihn auf und ein verwirrter Blick traf ihn. „Was?" „Mach es doch einfach. Dir passiert schon nichts." „Da kann man bei dir ja nie sicher sein." Severus löste seine verschränkten Arme und hielt Elijah die Hand hin. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er es eigentlich tat. Vielleicht war es Neugierde, auch wenn er nie zugeben würde, dass er neugierig war. Elijah legte ihm das schlicht verpackte, rechteckige Geschenk auf die Hand. Wieder ein verwirrter Blick. _Was?_, dachte Severus und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Mit seiner Verwirrtheit war er auf jeden Fall nicht allein. Er sah zu Elijah auf. Er brauchte seine Frage gar nicht auszusprechen.

„Ich weiß, du bist es leid das zu hören, aber hör es dir nur noch ein Mal an, bitte", sagte Elijah mit trauriger, aber fester Stimme. „Es tut mir leid. Ehrlich. Es hat dreißig Jahre gedauert, um einzusehen, dass es ein Fehler war. Und ich weiß, dass ich das nicht mehr gutmachen kann. Es ist sowohl zu spät, als auch schlichtweg unmöglich." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Wie dem auch sei... Ich wollte dir das nur geben. Es ist weder Entschuldigung, noch Schuldbegleichung oder was auch immer. Es ist einfach nur, weil du... Ich denke, du weißt, was ich sagen will. Und wie gesagt: Es tut mir unendlich leid. Es war der größte Fehler meines Lebens, und ich würde ihn unglaublich gerne wieder rückgängig machen." Elijah legte Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter. Severus war nach wie vor zu verwirrt, um etwas zu sagen. Und selbst, wenn er etwas zu sagen gehabt hätte, Elijah gab ihm gar nicht die Gelegenheit dazu. Elijah wandte sich an die Runde. „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden...?" Damit verließ er den Raum und auf seinem Weg nach draußen aß er das Plätzchen.

Severus sah ihm mit in Verwirrung hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach, dann sah er auf das Päckchen in seiner Hand. _Was soll das denn?_, fragte sich Severus und entsann sich erst dann wieder, dass er von lauter verwirrt auf ihn guckenden Menschen umgeben war. „Severus?", hörte er Minervas Stimme. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Severus wandte ihr für einen kurzen Moment den dunklen Blick zu, dann sah er wieder auf das schlichte Geschenk. „Das frage ich mich auch", murmelte er gerade laut genug, dass es Minerva verstand. „Severus, was ist das?", fragte Albus und schürte die Neugierde aller, auch von Severus selbst, allerdings ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Severus wandte Albus den Kopf zu. „Ein Geschenk, würde ich mal sagen. Oder sieht es etwa noch etwas Anderem aus?", entgegnete er und versuchte beherrscht zu bleiben. Er hasste diese Neugierde. „Na dann mache es doch auf, mein Junge", forderte ihn Albus nun auf. Severus verengte die Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das geht keinen hier etwas an", sagte er und stand auf.

Er verließ das Zimmer und als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand des Korridors und seufzte. Er drehte das Geschenk gedankenverloren in seinen Händen. Er gab zu neugierig zu sein, aber im Moment dominierte die Verwunderung über Elijahs Verhalten an diesem Abend. Severus war wirklich sprachlos und das zu schaffen war sehr schwer. Severus schloss einen Moment die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, seufzte er erneut. Er trat an ein Fenster und sah in die Nacht hinaus. Schließlich drehte er sich mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und fuhr mit der Hand über das Geschenk.

_Nun denn, bringen wir es hinter uns_, dachte Severus schließlich und atmete tief durch. Dann entfernte er das schlichte Geschenkpapier und legte es auf die Fensterbank. Nun hielt er nur noch einen Karton in den Händen. Er fragte sich einfach, wieso Elijah ihm etwas schenkte. Die Frage nach dem „Was" würde er ja gleich klären. Er öffnete den Karton und sah auf den Einband eines kleinen Buches. Für jeden anderen wäre es einfach nur ein Buch gewesen, aber für Severus war es ein Teil seiner Kindheit, ein sehr bedeutsamer Teil.

„White Fang", murmelte Severus voller Melancholie und nahm das Buch aus der Schachtel, die er vorerst auf die Fensterbank stellte. Er fuhr mit der Hand zitternd über das Cover des Buches auf dem nur die Worte „White Fang" und darunter „Jack London" standen. Severus schluckte und schlug das Buch auf. Er unterdrückte penetrant die Tränen, die sich in den Winkeln seiner Augen bildeten, als er auf die wenigen Worte auf der eigentlich blanken Seite sah. _Property of Elijah and Severus Snape_ und _For your 4th birthday. Love, your grandmother Fiona_.

Severus starrte auf die Worte und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Es war als wäre er in einer Erinnerung. Er sah sich und Elijah wie sie an ihrem vierten Geburtstag das Buch von ihrer Großmutter bekamen. Er sah ihre lachenden Gesichter. Und jetzt, ja jetzt lief eine Träne über seine Wange. _Elijah..._, dachte Severus traurig und mit diesem Gedanken kam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Doch Severus schluckte es runter und als er das Buch zurück in die Schachtel legen wollte, da fiel ihm endlich auf, was noch darin war: ein Bild, das in einem einfachen Holzrahmen steckte. Es war ein einfaches Bild, dass Severus einen kalten Stich versetzte. Das waren Elijah, ihre Großmutter und er. Lachend nebeneinander. Ein Moment festgehalten für die Ewigkeit.

Severus legte das Buch zur Seite und holte den Bilderrahmen aus dem Karton. Er erinnerte sich an diesen Tag, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Es war am Silvesterabend gewesen. Ein Jahr bevor Elijah verschwunden war. Sogar Tobias war damals fröhlich gewesen. Das war einer der Momente, die sie wirklich als Familie verbrachten. Vergessen war aller Zank, alle Widrigkeiten. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Fiona angefangen hatte zu singen. Sie hatte eine so schöne Stimme gehabt. Sie hatte nur die erste Zeile des so vertrauten Neujahrsliedes gesungen, dann hatten sie alle mit eingestimmt. Bis es Mitternacht schlug hatten sie _Auld Lang Syne _gesungen.

Severus lachte kurz auf und warf einen Blick in die Schachtel. Ein Zettel war noch darin. Severus fing an zu lächeln, als er ihn las:

"_Should old acquaintance be forgot,  
>and never brought to mind?<br>Should old acquaintance be forgot,  
>and the days of auld lang syne?<em>"

Severus legte den Bilderrahmen wieder in die Schachtel, ebenso wie das Buch. Er ließ das Geschenkpapier verschwinden und überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte. Aber er überlegte nicht lange. Er lächelte und ging dann zu Elijahs privaten Räumen, wo er seinen Bruder nach seinem Auftritt im Lehrerzimmer stark vermutete.

In einer Hand das Geschenk, in der anderen eine Flasche Scotch, stand Severus schließlich vor der Tür Elijahs und der Mut hatte ihn verlassen. Nach allem was passiert war, erschien es ihm komisch einfach herzukommen. Und Elijah würde vermutlich genauso denken. Er hatte sich dreißig Jahre lang immer wieder gesagt, dass, egal was noch kommt, er Elijah nicht verzeihen würde. Er hatte es nie vorgehabt. Allerdings hatte er auch gedacht, dass er Elijah nie wiedersehen würde. Und das hatte sich ja schließlich als Falschannahme herausgestellt. Aber es war so schwer. Dreißig Jahre lang war der Groll gewachsen, den er auf Elijah hatte. Er hatte sich zu Hass entwickelt, zu tiefer Abneigung. Wie sollte es möglich sein, dass all das einfach weg war? Nur wegen einem Bild? Nur, weil Elijah es geschafft hatte, ihn irgendwie in die Vergangenheit zurückzuholen? Er hatte es geschafft, dass sich Severus an etwas erinnert, das er so viele Jahre einfach verdrängt hatte. Hatte er sich den Hass nur eingeredet? Damit es einfacher war Elijah zu vergessen? Er hatte ihn vergessen, seit der Beerdigung ihrer Mutter. Und dann war er einfach wieder aufgetaucht. Einfach...

Severus seufzte. Was machte er sich eigentlich vor? Er wollte. Er wollte Elijah wirklich verzeihen. Und er war irgendwie froh, dass er wieder da war. Nur würde er dies nie zugeben, dazu war er zu stolz. Aber er konnte Elijah diesen einen Gefallen tun, der alten Zeiten wegen. Also klopfte Severus zögerlich, was so gar nicht seiner Natur entsprach, an die Tür und wartete.

Als Elijah schließlich die Tür öffnete und Severus davor stehen sah, starrte er ihn nur überrascht an. Severus hingegen lächelte leicht. „S-Severus... Was...?", fing Elijah stotternd an und Severus unterbrach ihn. Severus hielt die Flasche Scotch hoch. „For auld lang syne?", fragte er, tatsächlich etwas unsicher. Elijah fing zu grinsen an und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Oh, eh, Elijah, lass das, das ist wirklich nicht meins", presste Severus hervor, aber Elijah lachte. „Damit musst du jetzt klar kommen, _Brüderchen_." „Sag das nochmal und ich zieh dir den Scotch über den Kopf." Elijah ließ von ihm ab. „Ist gut, hab verstanden. Komm rein."

Elijah trat zur Seite und Severus betrat den Raum. Er war über seinen Schatten gesprungen. Etwas, das er in Bezug auf Elijah nie von sich gedacht hätte. Und Elijah war erstaunt, das wusste er, aber er war wohl auch froh darüber. Severus stand etwas unschlüssig mitten im Raum und drehte sich zu Elijah. Dieser schloss gerade die Tür und wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich bin erstaunt, Severus, ehrlich. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du plötzlich vor meiner Tür stehst und mir sozusagen ein Friedensangebot unterbreitest. Aber Nein kann ich natürlich nicht sagen", meinte Elijah und bedeutete Severus, sich zu setzen.

Severus setzte sich in einen Sessel und Elijah in den anderen. Severus stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen und legte das Geschenk daneben. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das Bild nach all den Jahren noch hast. Oder das Buch. Oder, dass du dich an dieses Silvester erinnerst." Elijah lachte. „Wieso sollte ich das vergessen, Severus? Es war der beste Tag überhaupt gewesen. Und im Nachhinein tut es mir leid, dass ich das Buch genommen habe", meinte er. „Schon in Ordnung." Elijah ließ zwei Gläser herbei schweben, öffnete die Flasche Scotch von Severus und füllte etwas der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in die Gläser. Er schob Severus eins zu und erhob sein eigenes.

„Sollte alte Vertrautheit vergessen sein, und ihrer nicht mehr gedacht werden? Sollte alte Vertrautheit vergessen sein, und auch die gute alte Zeit?", sagte Elijah mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und sah Severus an. Dieser schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, nahm sein Glas Scotch und ergänzte: „Der alten Zeit wegen, mein Lieber, der alten Zeit wegen. Lass uns zu einander recht freundlich sein, der alten Zeit wegen." Sie stießen an und leerten ihre Gläser auf einmal, dann stellten sie sie ab und Severus schenkte ihnen nach. „Da hast du aber einen netten Auftritt hingelegt", meinte er beiläufig und erntete einen verwirrten Blick von Elijah. „Im Lehrerzimmer. Bist du denn schon so vergesslich?" Elijahs Gesicht hellte auf und er lachte. „Nun ja." Er überlegte einen Moment und nahm dankbar nickend sein wieder gefülltes Glas entgegen. „Im Lehrerzimmer hatte ich definitiv deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit." „Und Zeugen. Du darfst die Zeugen nicht vergessen", meinte Severus und lächelte sacht. Elijah lachte. „Nach dieser Ansprache wird man dir wohl noch mehr Missfallen entgegenbringen." „Ach, das macht mir nichts aus. Ich bin es gewöhnt." Elijah sah ihn abschätzig an.

„Wie kommt es, dass du hier bist?", fragte Elijah nach einer Weile in der Severus sich bereits sein drittes Glas einschenkte. Severus sah Elijah nachdenklich an, als er die Flasche abstellte. „Du kennst die Antwort", meinte er schließlich. „Aber nur deswegen? Wenn es mehr nicht bedurfte, dann hätte ich das schon viel eher machen sollen." „Erstens hättest du es früher machen sollen. Zweitens kommt es immer auf den Zeitpunkt an." „Ah!" Elijah grinste und trank sein Glas leer. „Dennoch bin ich überrascht." „Ebenso wie ich", erwiderte Severus und schenkte Elijah nach. „Wo ist eigentlich dein Mittel zum Zweck?", fragte er dann. „Wie oft denn noch? Er ist _kein_ Mittel zum Zweck." „Er wird es für mich immer bleiben. Also?" „Schlafzimmer." Severus sagte nichts mehr und stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch während er auf die Geschenkschachtel sah, die er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

Es verging eine ganze Weile der Stille in der die Flasche Scotch unberührt blieb und nur das knisternde Feuer die Stille durchbrach. Schließlich schenkte Elijah ihnen beiden noch ein Glas ein, reichte Severus seines und erhob sein eigenes. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Sev", sagte er mit einem warmen Lächeln. Severus nickte. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Eli", erwiderte er und sie stießen an.

Severus blieb bis weit nach Mitternacht bei Elijah. Sie leerten den Scotch, öffneten eine Flasche Wein, leerten diese und öffneten eine Flasche Likör, deren Inhalt auch bald verschwand. Das Kaminfeuer trug zu einer wohligen Atmosphäre bei, und es war nicht alleine daran schuld, dass Severus und Elijah warm wurde. Sie redeten, schwelgten in Erinnerungen und genossen einen gemütlichen Weihnachtsabend. Es war, als wäre zwischen ihnen nie etwas geschehen. So als wäre Elijah nie von Zuhause abgehauen. Die Vertrautheit, die sie eins verbunden hatte, fing an, langsam wieder zu wachsen. Es war wie in der guten alten Zeit. Und angetrunken (oder betrunken) wie sie nach Mitternacht nun mal waren, stimmten sie das alte Lied gemeinsam leise an. Draußen hatte sich der Schneesturm gelegt und der Schnee fiel nur noch leise und sanft auf die Erde hinab. Die nächtliche Landschaft wurde auf eine Weise verzaubert, die selbst der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt nicht zu vollbringen vermochte...

* * *

><p><em>Should old acquaintance be forgot<br>__and never brought to mind?  
><em>_Should old acquaintance be forgot,  
><em>_and the days of auld lang syne?_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
><em>_for auld lang syne.  
><em>_We'll take a cup of kindness yet.  
><em>_For auld lang syne._

_And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp  
><em>_and surely I'll have mine.  
><em>_And we'll take a cup of kindness yet.  
><em>_For auld lang syne._

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
><em>_for auld lang syne.  
><em>_We'll take a cup of kindness yet.  
><em>_For auld lang syne._

_We two have run above the hills  
><em>_and pulled the daisies fine.  
><em>_But we wandered many weary miles  
><em>_since auld lang syne._

_Since auld lang syne, my dear,  
><em>_for auld lang syne.  
><em>_We'll take a cup of kindness yet.  
><em>_For auld lang syne._

_And here's my hand, my trusty friend.  
><em>_And give me your hand too.  
><em>_Oh we'll take a cup of kindness yet.  
><em>_For auld lang syne._

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
><em>_for auld lang syne.  
><em>_We'll take a cup of kindness yet.  
><em>_For auld lang syne.  
><em>

* * *

><p>So, das war das 14. Kapitel, ein Weihnachtskapitel. Wirklich unpassend mitten im Juni, aber egal... Ich finde wirklich, dass es ein Klischee ist, dass die beiden sich ausgerechnet an Weihnachten irgendwie wieder vertragen.<p>

Drei Fakte zu diesem Kapitel: Erstens: den Titel habe ich gefühlte hundert Mal geändert, bis ich dann bei "For Auld Lang Syne" geblieben bin. "The Christmas Gift" kam dann erst vor ein paar Monaten dazu. Zweitens: es stand schon zu Anfang der Geschichte, also als ich angefangen hatte zu schreiben, fest, dass es ein Weihnachtskapitel geben würde und sich Elijah und Severus an Weihnachten wieder vertragen würden. Drittens: es gibt einen "Outtake" (auch hier zu finden), sprich einen Textausschnitt, denn ich dann wieder rausgenommen habe.

Ja, das war alles soweit. Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich. (Ich meine ehrlich, bitte schreibt eins, wenn ihr es gelesen habt. Am Liebsten natürlich in dem dazu vorgesehenen Feld am Ende der Seite, aber per PN geht auch.)

Auf das nächste Kapitel müsst ihr wahrscheinlich etwas länger warten, also noch länger als sonst. Ich hänge bei Kapitel 16 gerade etwas fest und will erst das Kapitel beenden, bevor ich Kapitel 15 hochlade. Verzeiht mir das.

Also dann, ich wünsche einen schönen Tag, oder eine gute Nacht - wann auch immer ihr das lest. Ich werde jetzt auch besser ins Bett gehen. Es ist 23 Uhr 59 und ich muss morgen früh raus. Bis dann, Freunde. Cheerio!


	15. (Outtake from For Auld Lang Syne)

Wie schon am Ende des eigentlichen Kapitels erwähnt, gibt es einen "Outtake" zu "Chapter 14: For Auld Lang Syne (The Christmas Gift)".

Irgendwann während des Schreibprozesses an der folgenden Passage von „Chapter 14: For Auld Lang Syne (The Christmas Gift)" fiel mir auf, dass das absolut sinnlos und irre, dafür aber durchaus witzig war. Ich habe echt keine Ahnung, wie ich darauf gekommen bin. Es kam halt irgendwie einfach so und... ja... Es passt auch eigentlich gar nicht in das Schema rein, das ich mir für dieses Kapitel überlegt hatte. Nebenbei war es auch in meinen Notizen nicht vorgesehen. Da war noch nicht mal ein Gespräch im Kaminzimmer vorgesehen. Stattdessen sollte später ein kleines Gespräch zwischen Severus und Elijah am See stattfinden. Übrigens kam es mir erst sinnlos vor ab dem vierten Absatz, ungefähr. Aber ich möchte euch diese „Deleted Scene" nicht vorenthalten und wünsche euch deswegen jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

* * *

><p><strong>A Late Apology<br>Chapter 14: ****For Auld Lang Syne (The Christmas Gift)  
><strong>**Outtake/Deleted Scene**

Am Abend vor Weihnachten ließ sich Elijah im Kaminzimmer einen schönen heißen Earl Grey schmecken. Außer ihm waren nur noch Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick im Raum. Sie saßen an einem der Fenster und redeten über... Elijah wusste nicht über was, aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Er genoss seinen Tee und starrte ins Kaminfeuer. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde durch das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür vom Feuer abgelenkt und er, wie auch Minerva und Filius, sahen überrascht den Neuankömmling im Zimmer an. „Severus", bemerkte Elijah sanft lächelnd und nickte grüßend. „Guten Abend", entgegnete Severus und sah dann auf den freien Platz neben Elijah auf dem Sofa. „Darf ich?", fragte er und wies auf die Sitzfläche. Elijah hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Eh, natürlich, klar", sagte er und rückte ein Stück. Severus nickte und setzte sich neben Elijah.

Minerva und Filius sahen verwirrt zu Severus. Elijah warf kurz einen Blick nach hinten und nahm dann einen Schluck seines Tees. Er stellte die Tasse ab und lehnte sich zu Severus. „Sag mal, geht's dir gut?", flüsterte er ihm zu und Severus sah ihn verwundert an. „Ja, wieso auch nicht?", erwiderte Severus leise. „Du verhältst dich... komisch." „Komisch?" „Ja komisch." „Spezifiziere das." „Wie soll ich das spezifizieren?" „Weiß ich doch nicht. Du hast es gesagt." Elijah sah ihn verwirrt an und schüttelte den Kopf. Darauf ging er jetzt nicht weiter ein. Stattdessen fiel ihm spontan ein anderes Thema ein.

„Was sollte das mit dem Brief?", fragte er leise und nahm wieder seine Tasse in die Hand. Severus sah ins Kaminfeuer und schien zu überlegen. „Was denkst du denn?", meinte er schließlich. „Ist doch kristallklar, oder etwa nicht? Deutlicher hatte ich mich nun wirklich nicht ausdrücken können." „Ja, aber... Hm. Gut, andere Frage: Wieso hast du den Brief nach dreißig Jahren immer noch?" „Die Frage habe ich mir auch schon gestellt..." Elijah stutzte. _Wow, er ist ja heute richtig zugänglich – irgendwie..._, dachte er und fing zu grinsen an. „Wieso grinst du denn jetzt so blöd?", fragte Severus ihn und Elijah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur so."

Diesmal war es an Severus zu stutzen. Aber nun gut, er verstand Elijah eh nicht wirklich, also was kümmerte es ihn? Elijah stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an und Severus wandte ihm den Kopf zu. Wahrscheinlich absichtlich so laut, dass auch Minerva und Filius es hören konnten, fragte Elijah ihn dann: „Kann es sein, dass du heute gut gelaunt bist, _Sev_?" Severus zuckte zusammen und warf einen Blick auf seine beiden Kollegen am Fenster, die sich aber abgewandt hatten und so taten als hätten sich nicht das kleinste Bisschen mitbekommen. Heuchler!

_Mistkerl_, dachte Severus nur und sah Elijah aus verengten Augen heraus an. „Musste das gerade sein?", fragte er ihn leise durch die Zähne hindurch – und Elijah fing an schadenfroh zu grinsen und nickte. _Mistkerl_, dachte Severus erneut, dann machte er es deutlich und boxte Elijah auf den Oberarm. „Mistkerl", sagte er beabsichtigter Weise laut genug für alle Anwesenden.

„Severus, man beleidigt Kollegen nicht, und boxen tut man sie auch nicht", meinte Minerva ermahnend. Severus wandte ihr den Kopf zu und... grinste – diabolisch, aber er grinste. „Minerva, zu deiner Information: Mir hatte er auch diese schillernde Kieferzierde [A/N: Das Wort gibt's? Mein Programm kennt es. Gut, das kennt auch _Gangsterspinne _(fragt mich nicht, was das ist, ich weiß es auch nicht), also wundert mich das eigentlich gar nicht.] zu verdanken." Zu Severus und Elijahs Überraschung wirkte Minerva überhaupt nicht überrascht, Filius schon und der unbemerkte dritte Besucher im Raum war es auch.

„Du schlägst deine Kollegen, Severus?" Bei Dumbledores überraschter und viel zu ruhigen Stimme fuhr Severus zusammen. Er sah den alten Direktor überrascht an und fragte sich, wann er den Raum betreten hatte. Albus schien auf eine Antwort seines Zaubertrankprofessors zu warten. „Also... Elijah hat mich provoziert", meinte er und log somit noch nicht mal. Elijah nickte. „Außerdem ist es doch ein Wunder, dass ich ihm keinen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals gehetzt habe." Elijah stutzte. Albus lächelte milde. „Ich denke, über diese Phase bist du hinweg, mein Junge." Albus gesellte sich zu Minerva und Filius. Severus drehte sich zu den dreien um. „Bist du dir da sicher, Albus?" „Ja, ziemlich."

_Was, bei Merlins Bart, ist denn mit Severus los?_, fragte sich währenddessen Elijah und stieß seinen Bruder erneut an. „Hey, kannst du das bitte mal lassen?", entgegnete dieser ihm erstaunlich ruhig. „Ich brauche deine Aufmerksamkeit und anscheinend bekomme ich sie nur so", erklärte Elijah lächelnd. „Und was willst du bitteschön von mir?" „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" „Was ist das denn für eine dumme Frage? Da bin ich ja von Gryffindors schlauere gewohnt." (Minerva: „Wow, das ist ja schon fast ein Kompliment.") „Ich frage doch nur, weil du dich so komisch benimmst." „Da hat er recht", kam von Minerva. „Halt dich da raus", sagte Snape zu ihr und wandte sich dann wieder Elijah zu. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es mir gut geht." „Okay, wenn du meinst. Aber du bist heute definitiv gut gelaunt, Sev." _Mistkerl_, dachte Severus nun leicht gereizt. „Wirklich? Schon wieder?", fragte er verständnislos. „Lass mir doch meinen Spaß", meinte Elijah und stellte seine leere Tasse auf den Tisch. „Was du so alles Spaß nennst... Dich muss man erstmal verstehen." „Und das ausgerechnet von der Kompliziertheit in Person?"

Severus starrte Elijah verwundert an, warf kurz einen Blick zu den Mithörern und lächelte dann doch tatsächlich und stand auf. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte in einem Tonfall, den keiner von ihm je gehört hatte (noch vermutetet hatte, dass er so reden konnte): „Ironie des Schicksals, _liebster_ Elijah." Dann verließ er das Zimmer und wusste ganz genau, dass ihm die anderen vier wohl _sehr_ verwirrt nachsahen.

* * *

><p>Bescheuert, oder nicht? Sinnlos, aber irgendwie witzig. Vielleicht finde aber auch nur ich das witzig. Ich habe einen wirklich sehr schrägen Humor.<p>

Also, keine Ahnung... hoffe euch hat dieser "Outtake" gefallen. Ich möchte ihn euch halt nicht vorenthalten, auch wenn er sinnlos ist (ich kann noch viel sinnlosere Sachen schreiben...). Also dann, bis irgendwann dann.


End file.
